Monstruología volumen II
by yin17
Summary: Compendio de anécdotas individuales significativas de los habitantes del oasis Barrymore y elementos externos.
1. Domadora de domadores

I. Domadora de domadores

Era mediodía en el oasis Barrymore. Todos los monstruos estaban en la sala sentados en un círculo, no hacía falta poner demasiada atención para saber que algo tramaban.

Un rotafolio con lo que parecía un dibujo de la casa, estaba en el centro. Bombo se puso de pie, seguido de Bu a su lado. Todos estaban completamente serios.

-Compañeros míos, yo reuní aquí a todos, por un tema importante no sólo para Bombo, sino de interés de todos, Bu. –el gran monstruo naranja hizo un chasquido y su compañero cambio de hoja. - ¡Conseguir zapatos de Zick!

-¡Oh! – Todos los monstruos comenzaron a murmurar y a sorprenderse.

\- ¡Pero Bombo, Zick es muy listo, siempre te termina atrapando y recuperando los zapatos.

\- Es por eso que tener que trabajar como un equipo, necesitamos una estrategia. ¿Qué se les ocurre?

De pronto, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, escuchando lo que parecía una discusión que comenzaba a acercarse a la entrada de la sala. Rápidamente los monstruos intentaron esconder todo, pero se detuvieron en seco cuando los chicos entraron en la habitación, sin prestarle la mínima atención a la reunión complotista que se estaba llevando a cabo segundos antes.

-¡Ya te dije que no así que no discutas!

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necio?

\- ¡Yo no soy necio soy racional!

\- ¿Racional? ¿Te parece racional ir a buscar a esa cosa tú solo?

\- No voy a ir solo, Teddy va a acompañarme.

\- ¡Es lo mismo o peor que estar solo! ¡No confío en él!

\- Sí pero el tiene poderes para ayudarme…

\- ¡Oh, oh! – Dijeron los monstruos en voz baja.

\- ¡Golpe bajo! – Murmuró Clark antes de que los bursties desaparecieran, su instinto de sobrevivencia se los advirtió.

\- ¡Perfecto, al menos ahora todo queda claro! Él sí puede ir contigo porque sí es útil.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no fue lo que yo quise decir y lo sabes!

\- Finalmente comienzo a comprender, con razón nunca dices nada cuando el me llama estorbo ¡Tú piensas igual!

\- ¿Cómo puedes cambiar el sentido de lo que digo en menos de un minuto? ¡Yo no dije eso y tampoco lo pienso!

\- ¡Nunca lo haz dicho, pero es lo que demuestras! ¡Tú le das la razón! – Elena se volteo y le dio la espalda a su amigo.

\- Yo jamás te vería cómo un estorbo Elena, nunca te he visto ni te veré así, pero no sabemos nada de esa creatura y ni siquiera podrías verla, y yo… jamás me perdonaría si te pasará algo Elena.

\- ¡Pues yo tampoco sí algo te pasará a ti! ¿Crees que soy una insensible o algo así? ¡No puedo dejarte solo con ese tipo y ese monstruo! ¡No se tú pero creo que somos un equipo y no puedo dejarte!

\- Creo que tienes razón, somos un equipo… gracias Elena, y por cierto… yo no creo que seas un estorbo, si no más bien la mente maestra del equipo – El pequeño domador se sonrojo y miro hacía un lado tratando de disimularlo.

-Gracias… pero, si me abrazas te mato.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces puedo ir contigo?

\- ¡De acuerdo, pero vamos bajo mis condiciones de seguridad…! – Zick no termino de hablar cuando su amiga ya se lo había llevado a rastras de la emoción.

\- ¡Ja, y la chica todavía dice no tener ningún poder!- Se burló Ben.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que necesitamos… a la domadora de domadores! – Dijo el bombo con admiración.


	2. La propuesta

II. La propuesta

Un gran grupo de personas deambulaba por toda la residencia de los Patata, en la decoración había muchos globos de color rosa y azul.

El pequeño Lonzo se escondía de sus padres, intentando ocultar su motín, una torre de pastelillos que había tomado de la mesa de bocadillos. Camino rápidamente del jardín hacía el segundo piso, tal vez sí los escondía en la recámara de su prima, podría comerlos tranquilamente. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar, sintió una fuerza que lo empujaba hacía atrás, y vio cómo el pomo de la puerta se giraba solo. El pequeño se quedo atónito viendo cómo la puerta se abría sola y sus pastelillos se iban flotando. Lonzo sólo atinó a correr y contar a su tía lo ocurrido.

En la habitación de Elena todo estaba en penumbras, un grupo de monstruos toco la puerta .

-¿Quién es?

\- Ser yo.

\- Adelante.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Hola Elena! – Saludó Bombo con alegría.

\- ¡Es la grandiosa guardiana en entrenamiento para ti! ¡Irrespetuoso! – Bu le golpeo el hombro a su amigo – Discúlpalo, ya sabes cómo es.

\- ¿Qué los ha traído hoy hasta aquí? – Elena estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras cepillaba a Sfrucio en sus piernas.

\- Bien… nosotros querer pedir favor a Elena.

\- ¡Se aparecen sin anunciarse, el día de la fiesta de mis hermanos, y a…! ¿Pedirme un favor?

\- Mi sentir, no saber que ser hoy, pero nosotros necesitar tu poder.

\- ¿Mi poder?

\- ¡Sí el poder de… la domadora de domadores!

\- Yo…

\- ¡Lo que queremos es ganar los zapatos de Zick!... ¡Oh, oh! – Los monstruos vieron con espanto a Bu, que había osado interrumpir a la nueva guardiana.

-Tranquilos… pese a su comportamiento, yo los ayudaré. Aunque no logro entender cómo, ¡yo no domo domadores!

\- ¡Oh claro que sí! Hemos visto tu don muchas veces. – El bobak afirmó con seguridad.

\- Tú eres la única persona a la que Zick obedece y teme, nisiquiera a Greta a veces. – Todos los monstruos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Oye Elena sabes de casualidad dónde están los mons…? – Zick entro a la habitación de su amiga de golpe, provocando que todos los monstruos y la chica se le quedaran viendo con temor. -¡Con qué aquí estaban! ¿Contra quién están complotando?

\- Contra nadie… ¡Bombo inocente! – Todos golpearon sus frentes con frustración hacía el gordo monstruo.

\- ¿Cuántas veces les ha dicho Timothy que no deben escapar del oasis? ¡Esta vez ya no los cubriré más! ¡Pase la última hora buscándolos!

\- Ellos llevan aquí solo diez minutos.

\- No es que nos detuvimos en la mesa de aperitivos.

\- ¡Ya verán el castigo que Timothy les dará!

\- ¡Oh vamos Zick, sólo tenían ganas de verme!

\- ¡La abogada defensora ha entrado en acción!

\- No soy su abogada, si no futura guardiana, vamos tenles un poco de paciencia… ¿Oh no son mis amigos también ahora?

\- Claro que lo son.

\- Entonces que los amigos visiten a los amigos no hay ningún problema, ¿Entonces no los acusarás?

\- ¡Bien, de acuerdo! ¡Pero ya vuelvan a casa, ustedes no están invitados!

\- ¡Sí Zick!

Elena guiñó un ojo a los monstruos y estos le respondieron emocionados con una sonrisa. Un fuerte lazo y una divertida complicidad se había iniciado ese día.


	3. Océano

III. Océano

-¿Ya empacaste todo querida?

\- Todo esta listo mamá.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan cabizbaja? ¿Será que ya te arrepentiste?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no madre! Sí de algo estoy segura, es que amo a ese cabeza hueca con todo mi corazón, todo eso está claro.

\- ¿Cuál es el pero entonces?

\- ¡Cariño apúrate estamos listos!

\- ¡Ya vamos!

La hija y la madre se sonrieron entre ellas y bajaron. En el jardín del oasis estaban todos los monstruos, los cuatro padres, el matrimonio Thaur con su pequeño hijo en brazos, el tutor Timothy parado junto al novio. La novia dio una gran bocanada de aire, y comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín. Dada las circunstancias, llevaba un muy sencillo vestido blanco, y en su cabeza un tocado de flores que se había hecho a sí misma, aunque sencilla, se veía realmente hermosa.

El jardín estaba adornado con pequeñas flores y velas para iluminar la oscura madrugada.

Comenzó caminando rápidamente, pero conforme daba un paso más, su velocidad disminuía, al igual que su seguridad. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, su sonrisa se iba borrando y de pronto ya no pudo continuar su trayecto. La sonrisa de su prometido también cayó poco a poco al ver el comportamiento de su amada.

La guardiana dio un gran suspiro y corrió de regreso al interior de su casa, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

-¡Greta! – Zob intentó detenerla, pero no lo logró.

\- Iré a hablar con ella.

\- No tía, te lo suplico, deja que yo lo haga.

\- ¡Pero Zob…!

\- Déjalo Thessa, después de todo, deben aprender a arreglar estas cosas solos. – María la detuvo con una mano y le dio una señal a su hijo de que entrará. El domador asintió y entró rápidamente, no necesitó buscar mucho, conocía a Greta más que a cualquier ser en el mundo. Llegó al invernadero y la vio de pie junto a un arbusto de gardenias, lloraba de pie junto a el.

\- Siempre supe que ese era tu preferido, aun recuerdo cuando pusimos la primera semilla.

\- ¡Zob!

\- ¡Éramos tan pequeños! Tendríamos unos seis años, peleábamos todo el tiempo, nuestros padres estaban hartos de que no pudiéramos llevarnos bien. ¿Recuerdas que probamos de todas las actividades que se les ocurrían? Querían que encontráramos algo que nos gustara.

\- ¡Sí lo recuerdo! ¿Recuerdas que hasta probamos con cocina? – La rubia limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras reía ante la memoria.

\- ¡Cómo olvidarlo! ¡Pusiste laxante en mis cup cakes! Eras realmente mala cuando te lo proponías.

\- Bien, pero eso fue por que cuando intentamos escultura cambiaste mi masa por chicles.

\- ¡Sí…pero eso no te hizo ir 14 veces al baño!

\- ¡Me lo pegaste en el cabello!

\- ¡Sí tenemos hijos, ahí pagaremos nuestro karma! – Los dos rieron intensamente.

-Sí… hasta que llegamos a la jardinería, algo que los dos amamos. La única cosa que no nos hacía pelear. Podíamos discutir por horas, excepto en la hora de la jardinería.

\- ¡Tampoco éramos tan terribles Greta!

\- ¡Éramos peores!

\- Tal vez… ¿Tú… te arrepentiste?

\- No… Zobedja Zick, sí de algo estoy segura en esta vida, es de que te amo.

\- ¿Entonces? Es miedo, ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, sinceramente, ¿Qué tal si los tutores lo descubren? ¿Y si te cambian de oasis? No soportaría no volver a ver a tus padres… ni a ti.

\- ¡Pequeña Greta, no debes temer! ¡Ellos jamás se enterarán! Y sí lo hicieran, jamás permitiría que nos separaran, no puedo permanecer lejos de ti, mi vida está incompleta…vacía… Esto no es una casualidad Greta, piénsalo así, el destino trabajo para que estuviéramos juntos desde hace cien años años atrás, cuando los clanes fueron exiliados y el mío fue recluido aquí, si no, no nos hubiéramos conocido, no es casualidad, no puedes ir contra el destino…ni siquiera los tutores ¿Trabajemos juntos sí?

\- ¡Zob! – Su voz comenzó a entrecortarse. - ¡De acuerdo! ¡Adelante! ¡Pase lo que pase, juntos!

\- ¿Me da la mano? Futura señora Zick.

\- Será un placer señor Zick.

La pareja se dio un abrazo y se dio un beso lleno de amor y de seguridad mutua. No sabían lo que pasaría después, pero lo que fuese, estarían dispuestos a sobrellevarlo juntos, cómo debían estar, cómo debía ser. Zob limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de la guardiana, y supo en ese momento que efectivamente, las casualidades no existían. Y aunque se iniciará una guerra entre mundos, la boda se llevó a cabo.

-¡Es la historia de amor más grande que haya escuchado! – Elena se limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- Sólo son cursilerías – Mientras que Zick trataba de ocultar las suyas.

\- ¡Cállate insensible! … ¿Entonces se casaron en secreto?

\- Sí, aunque, después de unos meses, Timothy logró convencerlos de que legalizaran nuestro matrimonio. – Greta continuó lavando los trastes.

\- Sí, además, ya venías en camino, así que, ya no había mucho que pudieran detener. – El domador miniatura continuaba comiendo su pequeño desayuno.

\- ¡Pero no entiendo papá! ¿Qué tiene de malo que una guardiana se casará con un domador?

\- Bueno… - Zob y Greta se miraron interrogándose el uno al otro, Greta negó con la cabeza y Zob asintió. - ¡Ya conoces a los tutores!

\- ¡Pues sí son como Jeremy, me imagino! – Dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba su mochila. – Debemos irnos a la escuela, grandiosa historia señor Zick. ¡Adiós!

\- ¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós papá!

Sí, pronto le dirían que es un monstruo y que su madre se enamoró de uno que además es preso de su oasis.


	4. ¿Qué será?

IV. ¿Qué será?

Un convertible se movía a gran velocidad a través de las calles de Old Mill, el cual, aun iba dejando rastros de agua salada tras de él. Para lo que los demás era una pareja que paseaba de noche, eran realmente un domador tratando de evitar que su mejor amiga guardiana los estampará contra algún edificio, a él y a dos bombos que llevaban en los asientos de atrás.

\- ¿Cuándo dejarás de estar tan molesta?

\- ¡No estoy molesta, estoy furiosa!

\- ¡Oh vamos, pude recuperar el carro sin muchos daños! Debes admitir que sacarlo con una burbuja Dom fue algo inteligente de mi parte.

\- ¡Pues sí, sí no ya estarías más que muerto!

\- Vez, todo bien, ¿Por qué no conduces más lento?

\- Tengo que descansar, aunque sea un poco, debo volver mañana mismo a la universidad.

\- ¿Tan pronto te irás?

\- Me temo que sí, el semestre acaba de comenzar y no puedo perder clases.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿En qué piensas?

\- En la forma en la que has manejado tu vida. Estudio, vivir sola, tu propio auto.

\- Son cosas de las cuales ya podrás disfrutar, aunque creo que tu primer paso es escoger que es lo que quieres hacer.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que quiero ir a la escuela de Wunderville.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Es una de las mejores, te conviene muchísimo! ¡Además será genial, volveremos a vernos todos los días cómo antes!

\- Sí, sin duda alguna esa es mi parte favorita. – Los dos jóvenes se voltearon a verse y se sonrojaron un poco.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No me digan que se pondrán cursis! – Bombolo dijo con fastidio rompiendo por completo el aura romántica de los recién reunidos amigos.

\- ¡Creí que ya se habían dormido! Descansa Bombolo, mañana hablaremos del castigo por hundir mi carro.

Luego de unas cuantas horas más, el coche finalmente se estaciono frente al oasis de detención.

\- ¡Llegamos! Espero que tus padres no se despierten cuando entremos.

\- Probablemente ya estén dormidos.

\- ¡Hasta crees! ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de tu madre cuando te vea!

Las luces de la casa aún estaban encendidas, pese a la hora, el matrimonio Zick estaba en la cocina bebiendo unas tazas de café, su tutor les hacía compañía. La puerta principal se abrió y cerro.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – Elena se anunció.

\- ¡Lo vez te dije que todo estaría bien! – Zob puso su mano sobre la de su esposa.

\- Ya estamos aquí, sólo salimos a dar un pequeño paseo para ponernos al corriente en algunas cosas.

\- ¡Qué extraño que mi hijo aceptara salir, con nosotros estaba completamente negado! – La señora levantó la taza de café que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¡Bueno mamá, ya sabes que Elena siempre termina haciendo lo que quiere!

Los Zicks y el tutor voltearon ante la desconocida voz. La madre del domador no fue capaz de salir de su sorpresa, incluso derramo la taza que estaba bebiendo. Todos miraban al domador con la quijada en el suelo.

\- ¡Pero Zick... sí… estás… estás crecido! – Su madre se levantó de su silla y abrazo fuertemente a su hijo.

\- Pero… ¿cómo es posible hijo?

\- Bueno, ya sabes que Elena siempre consigue lo que quiere… cada que regresa le gusta ayudar a hacer crecer a un Zick.

La familia se dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual sanaba las heridas que se habían hecho a lo largo de esos seis difíciles años. Elena no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, mientras que Bombo rompía en llanto.

\- ¡Al fin podré seguir estudiando mamá!

\- ¡Lo sé hijo, al fin todo ha vuelto a la normalidad! ¡Qué guapo estás eres igual a tu padre!

\- ¡Ahora sí ya no te faltaran novias hijo!

\- ¡Ja eso ni tanto! – Elena dijo con algo de molestia.

\- ¡Gracias Elena!, ¡Por cierto mamá, ya me decidí, mañana me voy a la universidad con Elena!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? Tan… tan pronto.

\- ¡Claro mamá es la última semana para ya no perder este semestre! … ¿Estas bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto…! ¿Por qué yo… no debería? - La madre del domador comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras que su esposo la abrazaba.

\- ¡Vamos cariño no te pongas así! Zick debía crecer en algún momento, e incluso tuvimos la oportunidad de tenerlo un tiempo extra! ¡Ya ha llegado la hora de que vaya en busca de su camino!

\- Lo sé… lo siento, es sólo que, ¡en la mañana mi hijo tenía diez años y ahora ya es todo un adulto!

\- Pero no importa la edad que tenga mamá, nunca nos separaremos. – Zick abrazó a sus padres.

\- ¡Yo tampoco dejaré que Zick se aleje de nadie! ¡Vendremos aquí cada día feriado y en vacaciones! ¡Ya nos conoces! ¡Siempre me la pasaba más aquí que en mi casa!

\- ¡Eso sí ya pensábamos en cobrarte renta! – El joven domador le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

\- Pero yo no entiendo… ¿Cómo encontraste tu energía Dom? – Timothy se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- Sólo digamos que… tuvimos que regresar hacía el final. – La guardiana y el chico decidieron no alargar detalles, digamos que, los adultos no verían bien que "tomaran prestada" la energía de alguien más, y, sobre todo, si ese alguien más era un desconocido domador.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan hijo?

\- Bueno, es mudarme a la universidad, ya estuve viendo la página de la escuela de camino para acá y estoy decido, ¡quiero la facultad de geología!

\- ¡Geología! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

\- ¿De todas las que te hable esa fue la que menos mencione, y esa fue la que te intereso?

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué tal una ingeniería?

\- ¡Para nada!

\- ¿Por qué demonios geología?

\- Siempre me gustaron las rocas.

\- ¿Y de qué vas a trabajar?

\- Ya me las ingeniaré.

\- ¡Serás el futuro segundo heladero de la familia! – Los jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras continuaban peleando.

\- ¿Qué te parece Greta? – Zob abrazaba a su esposa.

\- ¡Qué nos espera un interesante futuro!


	5. El experimento escolar

V. El experimento escolar.

-Muy bien, tomarán un papel que los unirá a su pareja.

\- ¡Señorita Swift! ¿No podemos elegir no pasar por esto?

\- No, con este ejercicio aprenderán a lidiar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, de lo mucho que tendrán que esforzarse en la vida, a veces sin que lleguen a tener lo que en verdad merecían, o de que tu pareja no es siempre lo que deseaste en… - La clase entera vio cómo su maestra entraba en una crisis nerviosa. – Sólo toma el papel y mira quien será tu pareja.

\- Creo que aun no supera que su prometido la abandonará – Susurró Zick al oído y Elena sólo asintió.

\- ¡Oh genial me toco Soup! – La pelirroja se puso furiosa.

\- ¡Huy harán una lindísima pareja! – Su mejor amigo se ataco de la risa. – Veamos a mi… ¿Ford? ¡Señorita Swift creo que hay un problema, me toco Ford! – Zick dijo alzando la mano.

\- Mmm, hay mas hombres que mujeres en este grupo, ustedes serán la nueva familia alternativa de la clase.

\- ¡No puedo con tu cara! –Elena se atacó de la risa , su mejor amigo solo la miro molesto - ¡Qué puede ser mejor que esto!.

\- Tú cara ahora que viene tu pareja. – La sonrisa de la chica se fue borrando de poco en poco conforme el chico se acercaba y la sonrisa de su amigo crecía. Elena en ese momento se preguntaba porque siempre atraía chicos estúpidos.

\- Muy bien Patata terminemos con esto.

\- Sí, lo que digas, quiero que sepas de una vez que yo estaré a cargo los martes y jueves, los demás días de la semana te toca a ti.

\- ¡Eso no es justo son mucho más días!

\- ¡No me importa, yo tengo cosas más importantes en que invertir mi tiempo! - _¡Cómo si no tuviera ya tres bebés que cuidar en casa! ¡Mis padres ya se encargaron de matar mis ganas de tener hijos!_

\- ¡Claro! Cómo si tuvieras que ir a salvar al mundo todos los días. – Elena y Zick solo se miraron el uno al otro.

\- Muy bien chicos, firmaran su acta matrimonial con Patty y Mattie se encargara de darles sus bebés para cuidar y registrar. ¡Recuerden, una vez amarrado el globo comienza la prueba!

\- ¡Qué sean desdichados! ¡El que sigue! – Elena y Soup se formaron sin querer siquiera voltear a verse! - ¡Vaya, vaya pero si son Soup y Patata! ¡Qué dulce harán sopa de patatas! – Patty se río a carcajadas.

\- ¡Sólo regístranos y ya o tu cara parecerá sopa de patatas!

\- ¡Déjala Patty debe estar molesta por que la separaron de su novio!

\- ¡Ya basta lo haré yo misma! – Elena arrebató de la mano de la castaña "El acta matrimonial" la firmó, le quito un globo a Mattie y uno de los pequeños pañales que estaba ahí. – Se llamará Isabella. –

La pelirroja salió directo al jardín para llenar " a su bebé" de agua. Mientras, Zick veía indignado la forma en la que molestaban a su amiga, aunque siempre supo que Elena puede defenderse sola, no pudo evitar lanzar un disimulado rayo Dom al pie de las chicas. Después de acertar su pequeño vandalismo, el chico salió tras de Elena al jardín con Ford seguido de él. Elena se dirigió a una de las llaves y estaba apunto de llenar su globo.

\- ¡Hey detente ahí yo lo voy a llenar!

\- ¡Soy totalmente capaz de hacerlo yo Soup!

\- ¡Eres un torpe y lo tirarás! – Ambos niños comenzaron a forcejar el globo y casi cae al suelo, para salvarlo, Soup cayo al suelo rompiendo sus lentes.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo salvaste!

\- Sí, estamos bien.

\- Mira, no estoy contenta con trabajar este proyecto contigo, pero ya tenemos que hacerlo, ¿Qué te parece una tregua momentánea? Sin insultos ni discusiones. – Elena extendió su mano y el chico la tomo.

\- De acuerdo, ¿que te parece sí tu lo sostienes y yo lo amarro?

\- Me parece bien. – Elena le dio una leve sonrisa y se concentro en amarrar su globo.

\- ¿Sabes? Sin mis lentes te ves menos fea.

\- Ahm… gracias supongo. ¡Bueno tu sin ellos te ves menos inteligente! - Los dos comenzaron a reir mientras terminaban de amarrar al globo, desde atrás Zick se había quedado mirando todo fijamente.

\- ¡Mira Zick ya pude llenar nuestro globo! – Un ruido de agua se escuchó segundos después- ¡No te molestes, aun no lo amarraba, pediré otro! – Ford se fue corriendo de regreso al salón.

\- Elena… te veo a la salida para irnos a nuestras otras clases.

\- Oh hoy no podré Zick, Soup y yo nos organizaremos para crear algunas cosas para Isabella. Además debo ayudarlo a volver a casa, ¡Es cómo un topo sin sus…!

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras, si no puedes ir le pediré a Lay que sea mi equipo en las pruebas de hoy! – El domador se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el edificio.

\- ¡Cómo quieras tal vez ella ni siquiera acepte! ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese grosero?

\- ¡Mira Zick conseguí otro globo! – Ford trato de alcanzarlo, pero el peliazul lo hizo a un lado con el menor interés en él, haciendo que el globo se rompiera de nuevo.

\- ¡Excelente por que no se lo muestras a la nueva familia de allá fuera!


	6. Jeanneline

VI. Jeanneline

El tutor despertó cómo todas las mañanas, cansado y con muchas cosas que hacer. Aunque su trabajo había disminuido considerablemente desde que el más joven de los Zick se había llevado a Bombo al campus, el resto de sus prisioneros también daban muchos problemas, sobretodo la gingi y sus intentos de fuga diaria.

Más resignado que motivado, bajó a la cocina a buscar su tazón de leche, el matrimonio de la casa ya se habían adelantado al desayuno.

-¡Claro, aquí los esperamos, adiós hijo! – La emocionada madre colgó el teléfono – ¡Eran Zick y Elena, vienen de visita!

\- Veamos en que nuevo lío se han metido.- El gato respondió sin mucho afán.

\- ¡Oh vamos Timothy dales algo de crédito, ya han comenzado a resolver más cosas por su cuenta!

\- Además no se escuchaban preocupados si no todo lo contrario. Dijeron que tenían una sorpresa. – La rubia continuó su desayuno sentándose a la mesa.

\- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Crees que al fin Zick haya hablado?

\- ¡Ja cómo si tu hijo lo fuera a ser, es idéntico a ti!

\- ¿Y con eso que quieres decir Timothy?

\- ¡Qué lo cobarde en el amor lo heredo de ti mi querido Zob, sí no fuera por que Greta se iba a ir de viaje, jamás te le hubieras declarado!

\- ¡No seas exagerado, yo sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado y te aseguró que mi hijo también!

\- Pues yo sólo esperaba el momento de declarar cómo descontinuado al clan. – El gato sonreía a su domador mientras este le miraba con enfado.

\- ¡Pues yo confío en la valentía que le herede a mi hijo! ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- ¡250 monedas a Zick ya se le declaró!

\- Perfecto, con eso podré comprarme un abrigo para el invierno.

\- ¡La puerta, ya están aquí! – La guardiana se levantó de prisa y se dirigió a la entrada.

\- ¡Mamá, papá estamos en casa!

\- ¡Hijo que alegría es volver a verlos! – Greta abrazó a su hijo estrujándolo un poco, Elena aun estaba en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Y dime hijo, que es la sorpresa que dijiste que nos tenías?

\- ¡Ah sí… sobre eso…! – Los jóvenes se voltearon a ver el uno al otro y se rieron nerviosamente. - Bueno papá, es alguien muy especial que Elena ha esperado por mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Alguien y no algo? – Preguntó Greta con curiosidad.

\- Parece que te debo 500 – Dijo Timothy con asombro a Zob.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Entra Elena! – La joven guardiana entro a la casa con un cesto en manos, rebelando una gata de blanco pelaje y ojos azules.

\- ¡Me asignaron a mi propia tutora!

Todos los adultos suspiraron en un alivio, intrigando a los tres recién llegados.

-Me llamo Jeanneline Zhar, es un placer conocerlos.

\- ¡Ella es grandiosa, aunque activo un poco mis alergias! – Todos miraban con asombro a la joven tutora, especialmente Timothy, debía admitir que era la gata más bella que había conocido. Luego de las presentaciones, la familia decidió pasar a la sala.

\- Cómo ya estoy atendiendo a más monstruos en al universidad, el tutor de Wuwun-Si cree que ya es tiempo de que tenga algo de supervisión.

\- ¿No es grandioso mamá?

\- ¡Claro chicos sólo se asignan tutores a los guardianes capaces de tener su propio oasis!

\- ¡Y nuestra Elena es por demás capaz!

\- Sólo que hay una pequeña condición para esto, yo soy una recién graduada, ¿Te molestaría si me quedo un poco para aprender de tu labor? – La tutora sonrió a Timothy, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse demasiado. - ¡Conozco tu trabajo y trayectoria con el clan Zick y el oasis Barrymore, además de todo lo que hiciste para ganar a máscara de fuego! ¡Sería un honor sí un tutor estelar cómo tu me entrenara!

\- Bueno… yo…

\- ¡Anda Timothy! ¿Verdad que quieres? – Elena dio su sonrisa más tierna.

\- De acuerdo, la haré…

\- ¡Muchas gracias maestro! ¡Seré la mejor alumna que ha tenido! – La tutora se lanzó a Timothy y le dio un gran abrazo, con el cual el no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente emocionado.

\- Creo que con un par de semanas estará bien, así podre pasar por ella en exámenes, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí… Debo irme. – Timothy subió sigilosamente por las escaleras y entro hacia su cuarto y se encerró en el. Los presentes se preguntaban la causa del extraño comportamiento.

Timothy sacó una pequeña caja que estaba dentro de sus cosas y tomó una fotografía muy antigua, y la miró con nostalgia.

- _No… nadie te reemplazará_ – Pensó para si mismo.

\- ¿Todo bien viejo amigo? – Zick entró y se sentó junto a él. – Te comportaste un poco extraño allá abajo.

\- Todo bien domador. Es sólo que estoy… algo cansado.

\- ¿Tú cansado? ¡No digas eso aun te faltan muchas cosas por hacer! Cuidar de mis hijos por ejemplo.

\- Consigue una novia primero y luego hablamos.

\- ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Lo mismo te digo, sentí cómo te sentiste al ver a Jeanneline! ¿Por qué no…?

\- Bajaré a repartir tareas entre los monstruos, con permiso. – El gato tomo la foto y la escondió rápidamente y salió de la habitación de la misma manera.

\- ¿Todo bien con Timothy? – La pelirroja se topo con su amigo cuando salía de la habitación.

\- No lo sé, parece que hay un par de cosas que no sabemos. – Zick miró hacía la ventana que daba al jardín como Timothy ordenaba a los monstruos.


	7. Días de aprendizaje

VII. Días de aprendizaje

-¿Entonces que aprenderemos hoy? – Los penetrantes ojos azules estaban llenos de entusiasmo y energía, esa misma energía que el tutor ha perdido a lo largo de los años.

\- Hoy aprenderás… - Timothy observo moverse algo entre los arbustos. - ¡Ah cómo evitar que un domador y una guardiana se fuguen de sus deberes! – El gato lanzó de su pecho un rayo que dio directo en la retaguardia del adolescente.

\- ¡Timothy eso no era necesario!

\- ¡Tus padres les dejaron encargados a los monstruos! ¿A dónde crees que van?

\- ¡Sí crees que nos estábamos fugando estas equivocado! – La futura doctora se defendió.

\- ¿Entonces debo asumir que me estaban espiando? – Los muchachos se vieron el uno al otro y luego agacharon la cabeza con resignación, cualquier respuesta que dieran los dejaría en mal. - ¡Pues vuelvan a dentro sí no tienen nada más que decir! ¡Ahora!

Los dos corrieron rápidamente tras el regaño del viejo tutor.

-¿A veces siguen siendo cómo niños no? – La felina rio un poco.

\- ¡Casi una década y siguen siendo el mismo par inmaduro! Aunque creo que es mejor así, al menos sé como tratarlos, incluso con Zob me pasa igual.

\- ¡Me imagino, son un gran clan!, pero entonces, ya aprendí a reprehender domadores, ¿Qué sigue?

\- Bien, cómo tutora tu eres la autoridad de tu oasis, debe ser firme y demostrar que tu tienes el control, pero más que nada, debes ser una imponente figura de autoridad para tus detenidos

Bombo se coloco detrás de su tutor mientras daba su discurso en su postura más autoritaria, imitándolo, cosa que no apoyo nada a su teoría. Timothy comenzó a notar que todos los presentes se atacaban de risa.

-¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso de lo que dije? … - Hizo una pausa mental – ¡Bombo pasa al frente!

\- ¿Cómo descubrir que fui yo?

\- ¡Por tu reflejo en la ventana! Ahora ayudarás a Jeanneline para aprender cómo se castiga a un bombo a dieta de pan y agua una semana!

\- ¡No justo! ¡Timothy matar a Bombo de hambre! – El monstruo pataleaba en el suelo.

\- ¡Ahora todos a sus labores o serán dos semanas de dieta para todos! – Los prisioneros del oasis desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

\- ¡Qué oasis tan curioso!

\- ¡Sí esos monstruos son un fastidio a veces!

\- ¡Pero lo haces ver tan fácil! ¡Sólo bastan unas cuantas palabras para que te obedezcan!

\- Bien, esto consiste en que conozcas a cada uno de tus monstruos y sepas por donde debes ir con cada uno, hablando de tu futuro encargo, Elena es una chica con temperamento, pero a la vez puede ser una chica muy sensible, solo trata de ser cercana a ella para que te tenga confianza y no quiera desafiarte, ganándotela a ella te ganarás a Zick, prácticamente.

\- ¿Entre esos dos hay algo más que una amistad no es así?

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo! ¿Por qué crees que hace unos minutos nos espiaban? Esa fue idea de ella, el la complace en todo.

Desde adentro, Zick los observaba con unos binoculares sentado junto a él, estaba su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen?

\- ¡Sí me dejarás prestar atención lo sabría! … ¡Yo no soy un controlado!

\- ¿Qué?

\- No nada.

\- ¡Te lo digo Zick, entre esos dos pasa algo más que alumna y tutor!

\- Lo sé, mi empatía me dice que lo pone muy nervioso, pero el gato se niega a hablar conmigo. Cuando le hablo del tema, siempre lo desvía a noso… a … mis deberes. – El domador trato de no ser descubierto.

\- ¡Pues hay que tener pruebas para que hable con nosotros! ¡Tiene como 500 años, sería algo lindo que consiguiera una novia al fin!

El resto de la semana pasó tranquilamente, Zick y Elena seguían "disimuladamente" al par de tutores. Ambos reconocían en Timothy un gran cambio de actitud, a una mucho más agradable, incluso al tercer día retiró el castigo de Bombo, cosa que antes jamás hubiera pasado. Las lecciones de Jeanneline se habían convertido más en largas conversaciones de anécdotas, muchas de las cuales, el joven domador Ni siquiera hubiera imaginado.

Los ojos de la gata siempre se ensanchaban mientras escuchaba los relatos de su mentor, su admiración rápidamente creció, llegándose a convertir en un gran cariño.

La fuerte conexión entre los dos era notaria para cualquier miembro del oasis. Incluso Zick podía jurar que Timothy comenzó a usar de su loción a escondidas. Pero por más relación cercana que ellos tenían, seguía sin abrirse con el él.

Pronto el tiempo voló, y los jóvenes debían reanudar sus clases y regresar al campus, y Jeanneline con ellos.

-¡Y así fue mi primer encuentro con un mugalak!

\- ¿Tiene el experimentado tutor alguna anécdota donde no termine todo en desastre?

\- ¡Claro, pero esas no son divertidas! Aunque estás tampoco las fueron en su momento.

\- ¡Me imagino! ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre la guerra de exilio? – El rostro del gato se oscureció repentinamente.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- Bueno es que… esa batalla me costó la vida de alguien a quien yo amaba.

\- ¿Puedo saber de quien? – La tutora puso su pata en la del tutor estelar.

\- A mi hija.

\- ¡Dijo hija! – Todos los monstruos, Zick y Elena quedaron en shock, sobra decir que estaban espiando tras la puerta de la sala donde estaban ambos tutores.

\- ¿Chicos que están haciendo ahí? – Zob descubrió a todos los espías, quienes saltaron de un susto. - ¿No les hemos dicho ya muchas veces que está prohibido espiar?

\- Lo siento papá, pero Timothy está platicando sobre su hija.

\- ¡Sobre una hija! – Zob se inclinó a donde estaban su hijo y amiga.

\- ¿Fuiste casado? - La conversación en la sala continuo.

\- No exactamente, ¡Vaya nunca había contado esto a nadie! Poco después de los abusos y la guerra contra los domadores, ellos atacaron la ciudad suspendida en forma de protesta, la batalla fue dura, en ese tiempo yo era un recién graduado, y me toco luchar con Zickarja Zick, el bisabuelo de Zick, de no haber sido por su ayuda, hubiéramos perdido la batalla.

\- Entiendo, mi abuela solía contarme historias de aquella batalla.

\- La conocí, Zamir, fue todo un honor luchar a su lado.

\- Sí… pero…

\- Sí, bueno durante la batalla di con una pequeña tutora, nadie sabía de donde había salido, así que me asignaron a cuidarla mientras se reordenaban las cosas. Rápidamente nos tomamos afecto.

\- Así fue como te convertiste en padre.

\- Sí, el problema fue que en un último ataque que hubo, fue seis meses después. me habían separado de ella para cuidar de monstruos que estaban en el hospital, y cuando volví a casa, ella ya no estaba más. Nunca supe que fue lo que le ocurrió, por más que la busqué.

\- Entiendo. Te aseguro que sí la buscamos, aun podremos encontrarla, con la edad y los registros…

\- ¡Es inútil, ya lo intenté! ¡Ya pasaron ya más de cien años! Lo más probable es que haya fallecido en batalla.

\- Es curioso, por lo que dices, podría tener mi edad.

\- Sí, más o menos.

\- ¡Gracias por tener la confianza de contarme algo tan personal!

\- Bueno… eres alguien especial… en quien es fácil confiar.

\- También eres especial para mí. – La chica se acercó más a su maestro hasta que este interpuso una pata en su rostro.

\- No, por favor.

\- Timothy yo… sé que tal vez sólo soy una pequeña, pero yo…

\- Jeanneline, por favor, no olvides nuestros lugares por favor.

\- Lo siento… creo que malinterprete las cosas.

\- Parece que sí.

El gato se levantó del sillón abrió la puerta sin dejar que los espías pudieran esconderse, sin siquiera voltear a verlos, se dirigió a sus aposentos.


	8. Sus ojos color cielo

VII . Sus ojos color cielo.

-Terminen de empacar sus cosas, nos vamos esta misma mañana. – Sí algo había aprendido a su mentor, era a ser autoritaria con las ordenes.

\- ¡Pero Jeanneline, no podemos quedarnos al menos al anochecer!

\- Lo siento Ezekiel pero me temo que no, ustedes tienen clases mañana por la mañana y el camino cansará mucho a Elena.

\- De acuerdo… comenzaremos a empacar. Por cierto, puedes decirme Zick, estoy más acostumbrado a que me llamen así mis amigos.

\- Sí, pero si te dijera así me estaría refiriendo al clan entero.

\- ¡Ah es sólo un apodo, cuando era pequeño no podía pronunciar "Ezekiel" así que lo dejamos en Zick.

\- Linda historia, lo consideraré… no, nos vamos en una hora. –La gata subió ágilmente las escaleras y dejó el dormitorio del muchacho.

\- ¡Definitivamente el asunto de Timothy la afecto mucho!

\- ¡Pues claro Zick! ¿Qué haces tú si encuentras al ser perfecto para ti y este se niega haciéndote sentir mal!

\- ¡No sé dímelo tú!

\- ¡Esto… esto se trata de ellos! Tú que conoces a Timothy mejor que yo, ¿Qué crees que lo detenga?

\- No lo sé, tal vez… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lo vi viendo una vieja fotografía? Ha estado mirándola desde que Jeanneline apareció, al principio creí que era una vieja novia pero…

\- Pero debe ser la hija de la que hablo ayer. ¿Pero que relación tiene Jeanneline con esa niña y con la actitud de él?

\- Bueno… ella dijo que tenían la misma edad…

\- ¿No creerás qué sean la misma tutora?

\- ¿Podrá ser?

\- Oh tal vez sólo se la recuerda. Sí fuera la misma chica él la hubiera reconocido.

\- Probablemente aunque, muchas cosas pueden pasar en casi cuatrocientos años.

\- Tal vez, aun así, no me gustaría que las cosas queden así.

\- Bueno Elena, creo que lo único que podemos hacer para resolver nuestra duda es ver esa fotografía y compararla e investigarla.

\- Me parece lo más lógico. Creo que podemos hacer esta pequeña investigación en las dos horas que nos quedan. Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo algunos libros de historia que narran lo que paso en la guerra del exilio, los estudiaba antes de graduarme.

\- ¡Podrían ayudar! Así sabremos que fue de la pequeña.

\- Bien, yo iré por mis libros y tu intenta conseguir esa fotografía.

Los jóvenes se separaron cada uno a su labor. Zick se puso de acuerdo con los monstruos para crear una pelea entre ellos y llamar la atención de los tutores. El domador subió sigilosamente las escaleras mientras que el espectáculo abajo continuaba. Entró a la habitación de su tutor y encontró la foto tal cual la había visto escondida. Sus sospechas se confirmaron en un par de vistazos.

-¡Y traje mis libros! ¿Encontraste la foto? – Su amiga le alcanzo.

\- ¡Elena tienes que mirar esto! – El domador extendió la mano y reveló a la guardiana la fotografía de una pequeña tutora en los brazos de Timothy, ambos en su forma natural, los chicos quedaron en shock al ver los ojos de la pequeña, indudablemente eran iguales a los ojos de Jeanneline.

\- Ahora lo entienden todo. – Timothy abrió la puerta y la cerró de nuevo.

\- ¡Timothy…nosotros…!

\- Yo sé que ya lo saben todo, cómo es de costumbre. Esta bien. Ahora lo comprenden ¿No? El porque no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Y no le dirás que la pequeña es ella?

\- ¿Para que Elena? Sí lo es no, no hace ninguna diferencia, no debe ser así.

\- Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia.

\- Por favor chicos, he decidido que las cosas entre nosotros queden de esa manera, espero que por consideración las dejes así.

\- Tu también te enamoraste de ella, ¿Verdad?

\- Me basta con saber que sobrevivió. Preparen sus cosas, y por favor, no le digan nada.

\- De acuerdo, lo prometemos, aunque yo creo que sería mejor sí al menos confirmas si en verdad es ella, aunque le temas a la respuesta. Vámonos Elena, se nos hace tarde.

La gata blanca los esperaba en la entrada de la casa con los bombos en el auto.

-¡Y no olvides tomar los libros que te pedí Bombo! – El bobak le gritaba desde la puerta.

\- ¡Si no preocupar Bombo no olvidar!

\- ¡Llamen en cuanto lleguen al campus! ¡Y maneja con cuidado!

\- ¡Claro Greta cuenta con eso! – Las guardianas se abrazaron.

\- ¡Adiós, prometo que estarán bien! Es hora de marcharnos. – Jeanneline y los muchachos caminaban hacia el carro cuando el gato los alcanzó. Él detuvo a la tutora y le dio un suave abrazo. Pudo ver en sus recuerdos a la pequeña que cuidó, el día que la encontró, tenía una gran cicatriz en su lomo, el cual no pudo encontrar en el de la joven.

\- Tenga buen día tutor. – La gata se aparto del abrazo y subió al auto, el cual partió y se perdió en el horizonte.


	9. El último día

IX. El último día

Zob se encontraba en el ático de la casa Barrymore, junto a él estaban Elena y Zick, rodeados de cientos de cajas que aparentaban tener cosas de al menos cincuenta años. La pila de cajas desordenadas iba aumentando.

-¡Aquí esta! Este es el libro que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Y de qué trata ese libro señor Zick?

\- ¡Es un antiguo libro sobre gesto Dom! ¡A pertenecido al clan desde hace 15 generaciones!

\- ¡No sabía que el clan Zick fuera tan longevo!

\- Sí, no recuerdo por ahora el número exacto de generaciones, pero esta desde un poco antes de la edad media. ¿Quieres verlo Zick?

\- No por ahora papá. – El niño continuó hojeando un álbum familiar que se encontró en una de las cajas. - ¡Demonios por qué mamá aun tiene esto!

\- ¡Pero sí es el pequeño Zick de bebé! ¡Mira esas pompitas! – La pelirroja reía fuertemente- ¿A dónde se fue ese pequeño? – Y apretaba las mejillas de su amigo.

\- ¡Dame eso! – El chico le arrebató el álbum y se quitó a la chica de encima.

\- Cuidado con ese, es el favorito de tu madre, cuando naciste lleno cómo cinco con fotos tuyas de todo, a ella y a tus abuelas les gustaba usarte de su modelo personal, desde estornudando, hasta cambiándote el pañal.

\- Definitivamente debemos encontrarlos todos. – Elena sonrió con malicia.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

\- En fin, ya encontré los libros que buscaba, estoy listo para irme a la armería.

\- ¡Va a ser el mejor de los maestros!

\- Eso espero Elena, ser el reemplazo de alguien tan bueno como Dan va a ser una prueba difícil. Vamos, yo los llevaré hoy.

\- ¿Y sí mejor me quedo hoy papá? No tiene mucho sentido que yo vaya.

\- ¡Oh vamos hijo, no seas pesimista, acompáñanos!

\- Sí Zick, ya faltaste mucho esta semana, además nos sería lo mismo sin ti. – El domador no pudo resistir a la sonrisa de su amiga.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

\- ¡Además, hoy serás mi asistente para mi trabajo de hoy, ya verás!

\- Papá, ¿Pero cómo voy a ser tu asistente sí…?

\- ¡Dije que ya verás!

Los Zick y Elena se dirigieron a la armería, como ya era una costumbre para la familia desde que volvió a abrir su puerta a los domadores. Luego del incidente con Sinsitro, se había acordado que todos tratarían a Zick y Elena lo más normal posible, aunque el nuevo carácter del chico lo dificultaba un poco, siempre malhumorado y sarcástico, con la mayoría de las personas se mostraba cortante y distante, excepto con una sola…

-¿Sabes cuál es la demostración que hará tu papá? – Elena susurró a su amigo mientras seguían a Zob hacía el salón.

\- Ni idea no a querido decirme nada.

\- Espera a que te llame y pasas al frente. – El domador se fue hacía el frente del grupo.

\- ¡Qué genial será para ti tener a tu papá de maestro en la armería! ¡Ojalá yo pudiera ser domadora para llevar su clase!

\- ¡Pero no lo eres y no tendrías por que estar aquí!

\- ¡Thaur! ¡Ya sabía yo que no todo podía ser perfecto!

\- ¡Exacto señora cara de papa, no lo es porque tu y el ex- domador están aquí!

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

\- ¡Ex – domador!

\- ¡Yo sigo siendo un domador…o bueno!

\- ¡Aunque no tenga su Dom, Zick siempre va a ser mucho más domador de lo que eres tú! Sí había algo que Elena no soportaba, era que hicieran menos a su amigo, y mucho menos, por algo que había tenido que hacer por ella. Se prometió a sí misma que estaría siempre a su lado, justo para hacerle saber que, seguía siendo él con o sin su Dom, al menos para ella.

-¡Muy bien jóvenes domadores, me da mucho gusto poder comenzar a darles clases a partir de hoy! Cómo es mi primer día, he decido hacer una demostración muy especial, atrás de mi, hay una "pequeña cabina" de piedra, ahí, iré liberando monstruos para tener una pequeña demostración de monstruología, Zick ven ahora.

El chico se acercó hacia su padre con la incertidumbre de saber cómo podría ayudar el en tal demostración.

-Bien Zick, ahí hay cinco domboxes, tu trabajo será liberar a los monstruos hacía la cabina para que los demás aprendan sobre ellos. - Zick asintió a la orden de su padre, se colocó en la entrada, y espero su señal. – Bien hijo, libera al primero.

Zick tomó el primer dombox, era algo pequeño y delgado, y tenía apariencia de ser muy antiguo.

-A este se le llama libélula, es un volador muy ágil, pero muy peligroso, su piel tiene toxinas altamente peligrosos para los monstruos ski. – Los aprendices miraban a la creatura asombrados. – El gesto para enlatarlo correctamente, es el siguiente.

El domador hizo una serie de posturas y enlato al monstruo sin ningún problema. Desde la esquina, Zick veía con orgullo a su padre, siempre había deseado ser cómo él, bueno, hasta ese día, pero al voltear a ver los ojos avellana de su amiga siguiendo los movimientos de su padre, recordó que valía la pena.

-El que sigue hijo. – El muchacho obedeció y esta vez el dombox era mucho más pesado. – Sí su memoria no le fallaba, era uno para un bonz come todo. – Este es un monstruo un poco más conocido para ustedes, ahora verán, cómo lo más importante es, saber el momento justo en que deben enlatar.

El siguiente dombox a ser abierto estaba a espaldas del peliazul, era muy antiguo y tenía una pequeña grieta. Sin que nadie pudiera notarlo, un tentáculo comenzó a salir por ella, la presión y la fuerza, finalmente terminaron por liberar al monstruo. La clase entera se sorprendió al ver al gran piplour salir de la nada.

-¡No chicos, tranquilos, no lancen rayos, lo hacen crecer!

El tumulto de gente no dejaba escuchar a los estudiantes para domador, que seguían lanzando rayos, los mayores comenzaron a detenerlos, al estar más cercano a él, el piplour tomo a Zick con su tentáculo, sin que este pudiera defenderse. Zob vio con temor cómo el monstruo lo elevaba.

-¡Suéltalo inmediatamente! – El tono de Zob sonó con gran fuerza, obligando al monstruo a soltarlo.

\- ¡Toma Teddy! – Elena lanzó un dombox al rubio y en lo que Zob ayudaba a su hijo, el se apresuró a atrapar al monstruo.

-¿Estás bien hijo? – Su padre lo ayudó a incorporarse.

\- ¡Estoy perfectamente bien papá! – Zick retiró la mano de su padre y se levantó solo.

\- ¡Excelente trabajo Elena y Teddy! ¡Supieron hacer un buen equipo, sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante el peligro! – El domador le dio unas palmadas a sus alumnos.

\- ¡Gracias señor Zick! ¡Valió la pena no ir a mi grupo hoy! ¡Somos un gran equipo!

\- ¡Por que ahora sí estás con un verdadero domador!

Zick no soportó más y salió rápidamente hacía el bosque, preocupado de su reacción, Zob fue tras de él.

-¿Zick cuál es el problema? ¿A dónde vas?

\- ¡Y todavía me lo preguntas! ¡Mira que desastre no sé por donde empezar! ¡Ya no quiero volver aquí jamás! ¡No soy capaz ni de cuidar unos domboxes ya! ¡Elena y tu ya tienen a su compañero ideal! ¡Además, esta es una escuela para domadores, algo que yo ya no soy, al menos uno ya no útil! ¿Para que perder mi tiempo en aprender algo que no puedo ver? ¡Me voy a casa, este fue mi último día en la armería!

Sin permitirle decir ni una sola palabra a Zob, Zick se fue fúrico hacía su casa.


	10. Eliminada

X. Eliminada

-¡La escuela! ¡Son más de las siete! – Elena se levantó corriendo de la cama, cayó, pero pese al dolor ligero en el tobillo, se incorporó y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su closet. - _¡Será que ese ingrato se habrá ido a la escuela sin mi!_

Sí, es verdad, ellos habían discutido un poco el día anterior. ¡Pero cómo no hacerlo! La chica estaba harta de la sobreprotección de su amigo.

Sí, también es verdad que hay ciertas creaturas de las cuales ella no puede defenderse, pero tampoco es una inútil y debe reconocerlo, la astucia de la chica siempre los había sacado de problemas. Era ya una situación muy común el que ella terminada siendo capturada por algún enemigo del pequeño domador. Pero no era una situación que a ella le complaciera tampoco. - _¡Sí, puede que le haya dicho una o dos cosas fuertes pero… tampoco es cómo para que se haya ido sin mi! ¡Soy su mejor amiga después de todo!_

La chica termino de vestirse, tomo su mochila y salió rápidamente hacia la casa del vecino.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde mamá! – Fue lo único que Julie supo de su hija. – _Veremos si sigue ahí… conociéndolo sí. ¡Qué extraño, Bombolo no me dio hoy los buenos días!_

Elena toco la puerta principal con fuerza, luego de unos momentos, Greta le abrió la puerta.

-¡Buenos días señora Barrymore! ¿Ya se fue Zick a la escuela?

\- ¿Zick? Sí, hace un rato que salió. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Por qué nos íbamos a ir juntos! ¡Pero ya me escuchará! – La chica apretó los puños - ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – Elena bajó las escaleras y corrió hacía la escuela.

\- ¿Nos vemos más tarde? – La señora la miro con confusión y cerró la puerta.

La pelirroja corrió tan aprisa que llegó a tiempo a la entrada de la escuela, dónde pudo ver a Zick entrando al salón con normalidad.

-¡Con que ahí estás! ¡Ya me las pagarás! – Elena se sentó junto a Zick y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. - ¡Entiendo que estés un poco molesto pero no debías irte sin mi!

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

\- ¡Qué siempre nos venimos juntos a la escuela y hoy me plantaste!

\- ¡No es verdad y ni siquiera te plante!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a fingir qué no me conoces? – De pronto la pelirroja notó que todo el salón los miraba y murmuraba sobre ellos.

\- ¡Elena amiga que haces ahí! – Patty la tomó del brazo.

\- ¡Hoy te toca sentarte conmigo aléjate del perdedor antes de que pierdas más reputación! – Mattie ayudó a su amiga.

\- ¡Ustedes no se metan, es entre él y yo! – Elena volvió a dirigirse al chico junto a ella – Mira… me pasé un poco con lo que te dije, pero tu sabes que no es cierto, ¿Por qué no actuamos cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

\- Es que es exacto eso, no ha pasado nada, ni siquiera sé porque me estás hablando. – Zick se levantó del asiento y se sentó en uno que estaba en el fondo. Inmediatamente Patty se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? ¡Nos hablas raro, en la mañana no llegaste con nosotras y ahora le hablas a ese fenómeno! Eso sin contar cómo nos estás tratando.

\- ¡Cómo las trato de que! El es mi mejor… No puede ser… - Y la duda se sembró en su cabeza.

Elena ya no fue capaz de formular una palabra en el resto de la mañana, no podía comprenderlo, efectivamente, parecía cómo sí Zick jamás le hubiera hablado, sabía que estaba molesto, pero ¿Se había puesto de acuerdo con todo el mundo para qué actuaran también? Eso sólo podía significar… ¿Control mental masivo? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Alteración de la realidad? ¿Una pesadilla? ¡Con tantos enemigos que tenían a esas alturas, podría ser cualquier cosa!

Cuando tocó el timbre de salida Elena evadió rápidamente " a sus amigas" y fue directamente hacia Zick. A pesar de ser el chico raro de la escuela, lo que ella tenía que contarle no sería fácil de creer, ni siquiera para él. Después de mucho correr, finalmente lo alcanzó en la entrada de su casa.

-Debo hablar contigo.

\- Creo que nosotros no tenemos de que hablar.

\- ¡Por favor! Mira, tengo algo que contarte, pero es algo muy fuerte. ¿Podemos hablar en ti casa, por favor? – Su mirada suplicante ganó a su razón y con la mano le indico que pasara.

\- ¿Qué es eso de lo que debemos hablar? Prácticamente no te conozco, sólo se que estás en mi grupo y ya. – Elena miró hacia los estantes de la sala y se dio cuenta de que la foto de ellos en la obra escolar no estaba, tampoco una que el le había robado a la señora Patata de ella. Sólo suspiro.

\- Sé que parecerá increíble de creer, pero, yo soy tu mejor amiga. Desde hace más de un año, desde que me mude a la casa de alado, sólo que alguno de nuestros enemigos debió borrarte la memoria sobre mi, o cambiar la realidad, o algún hechizo tal vez…

\- Bueno, parece que en la escuela sí hay alguien más loco que yo.

\- ¡No estoy loca es la realidad!

\- ¡Yo no tengo enemigos!

\- ¡Vaya bomba! ¿No me digas que no sabes que eres domador?

\- ¿Domador?

\- ¡Claro tiene sentido, no lo sabrías de no habernos conocido! ¡Demonios esto es peor de lo que esperaba! – Luego de un pequeño grito histérico, el cual perturbo al domador; Elena trato de recuperar la cordura con un suspiro. – Mira, tu eres un domador, un ser capaz de controlar y enlatar a otros monstruos… ¡Cómo los que viven aquí contigo!

\- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

\- ¡Ya te lo dije, soy tu mejor amiga! ¡Yo conozco del mundo de los monstruos, yo también puedo verlos!

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Tú también!

\- ¡Te acabo de decir que sí! ¿Dónde están Bombo y los demás? Llámales para probártelo.

Zick dudo un poco, pero volteo a verla directamente a los ojos, y, aunque no tenía ningún sentido lo que le estaba diciendo, algo había en aquellos ojos color avellana que le decían que la chica le estaba hablando con sinceridad y preocupación.

-¡Bombo, chicos, vengan! – Y aunque los monstruos tenían la instrucción de no bajar durante las visitas, ellos fueron.

\- ¿Qué pasar Zick? – Bombo miró a la chica frente a ellos - ¡Mi no ser, mi no comer gato de vecina!

\- ¡Llámalos por favor!

\- Ellos ya están aquí.

\- ¡No puede ser…! Yo… yo no tengo mi vista… ya no soy una guardiana…


	11. Atar cabos sueltos

XI. Atar cabos sueltos.

-¡No puedes dejarme hablando sola!

\- Pues no voy a hablar contigo hasta que te calmes.

\- ¡Cómo no querías que me enojará contigo cuando me enterara que fuiste allá tú solo! ¿Qué pasa con nuestro equipo?

\- Tu seguirás siendo siempre mi compañera de aventuras – El pálido domador no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo al decirlo – Pero debes aceptar cosas hay cosas que puedes hacer y otras que no. Además Lay ya estaba… - Se odiaría de por vida por esa última frase.

\- ¿Lay?... ¡Ahora entiendo! ¡Te fuiste con ella no es así! – Elea se dio la vuelta con los brazos cruzados, ya no podía siquiera verle la cara su amigo.

\- ¡No me fui con ella! ¡Ya me la encontré ahí y quiso ayudarme!

\- ¡Claro! ¡Entiendo, cómo ella es domadora ella si tiene poderes y no es un inútil estorbo!

\- ¡Yo no dije eso! ¡Sabes muy bien que yo no pienso eso!

\- ¡Pues olvídalo, quédate con ella, al parecer es mejor compañía que yo! ¡Tu vida sería mejor sin mi en ella!

 _Sí tan solo hubiera sabido que esa podría llegar a ser nuestra última conversación… ¡Cómo me odie por ello! ¡Pensar que eso fue lo último que le dije! …_

 _Y ahora esta aquí, frente a mí… me mira cómo a una desconocida, ¡Cómo detesto esa mirada, tan ajena y lejana! Todo lo que habíamos construido en estos meses juntos, nos lo habían arrebatado. ¿Pero quién y para qué?..._

-¿No puedes verlos eh? ¡Ya lo sabía, esto debía ser una de las clásicas bromas tontas de Patty y Mattie! Sí ya terminaste, puedes irte.

\- Mira, esto no es una broma… tu y yo solíamos ser mejores amigos, desde que me mude a Old Mill, y poco a poco fuimos descubriendo que tienes poderes Dom, y el que veas monstruos es uno de ellos. Tú eres un domador, dime, ¿No te haz sentido siempre cómo si no encajaras? ¡Es porque lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad! … ¡Te conozco a la perfección! ¡se me todas tus alergias, son 238!

\- ¡Qué! Pero..

\- Sé que tus mejores amigos son Timothy y Bombo, y también conozco a cada uno de los monstruos que viven aquí, tenía el poder de la vista que me había dado tu mamá, pero al no conocernos, eso nunca paso.

\- ¿Mi mamá tiene poderes?

\- Algo así no tantos cómo tu y tu padre… ¡Espera es cierto Zob esta aquí!- La pelirroja corrió rápidamente hacia el invernadero, y tal cual sus recuerdos, ahí estaba Zob miniaturizado en su pequeña casa de muñecas. - ¡Zob aquí estás!

\- ¡Pero qué significa esto! – Timothy, quien estaba ahí con Zob saltó de espanto.

\- ¡Oh Timothy que gusto me da verte! – Elena abrazó al gato que luchaba por liberarse de sus brazos.

\- ¡Pa… papá!

\- ¡Zick!

\- ¡Pero… ¡ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada?

\- ¡Zick hijo… si… soy yo!

\- ¡Pero esto es una catástrofe! ¡Esto no debía suceder! ¡Bombo!

\- ¡Decirme Timothy!

\- ¡Llévate a esta intrusa fuera de aquí!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No espera! ¡Debo hablar con Zick!

\- ¡Mi sentirlo! – El bombo la cargo y la arrojó fuera.

\- ¡Es inútil, el no me creerá! Creo que lo mejor será que encuentre yo sola a quien hizo todo esto y lo resuelva para que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Elena se levantó del suelo y se fue determinada a su casa, a revisar el manual y atar cabos para descubrir el plan de quien quiera que sea.

Rápidamente cayó la noche en Old Mill. El joven domador no terminaba de entender todo lo que su padre y el tutor le acababan de rebelar. La explicación de su naturaleza, el mundo de los monstruos, el exilio de domadores, la miniaturización de su padre. Eran demasiadas cosas para que pudiera comprenderlas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, cómo fue que ella lo sabía todo… ¿Y sí de verdad estaba en peligro? Después de todo, había sido sincera con todo lo demás.

-¿En qué piensas hijo? – El domador subió al marco de la ventana por la que su hijo estaba mirando.

\- En aquella chica. Se veía realmente preocupada. Creo que sí es honesta con nosotros papá.

\- Yo no lo se hijo, hay creaturas malas que pueden tomar otras formas y confundirnos.

\- Sí pero… no se cómo explicártelo, hay algo en ella que me resulta… familiar. Cómo sí la conociera de toda la vida, me hace confiar instantáneamente en ella.

\- Ella llegó y lo desordeno todo, tu no debías enterarte de todo esto. ¡Para mí esa arpía es la malvada en esto y trata de que caigas en su trampa! – El tutor se unió a la conversación.

\- No lo se Timothy, al menos así pude saber que mi padre estaba vivo. – El joven se levanto y se fue directamente a su habitación.

Las horas se fueron volando para Elena, no dejaba de buscar algo que pudiera ayudarla. Al no haber conocido a Zick, ya no tenía su manual, y su entrada al oasis estaba prohibida. En otras palabras, estaba prácticamente sola.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir a investigar a las Anguanas, tal vez es ahí donde encuentre la respuesta. – Dijo mientras se colgaba su mochila de excursión.

\- Es un lugar muy peligroso para que vayas tu sola.

\- ¡Zick! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hable con Timothy y mi padre, ellos dijeron que lo del domador es cierto. ¿Quién eres y qué quieres conmigo?

\- Soy Elena Patata, tu mejor amiga, y lo que quiero es volver a la realidad donde debemos estar, estoy cien porciento segura de que esto es una trampa, lo que quiere decir que estamos en peligro. De la realidad donde vengo tu aprendiste a ser un domador, y evitaste muchos planes de villanos, así que nos hemos ganado enemigos. Yo creo que uno de ellos te esta manteniendo alejado para actuar.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, por eso al no conocernos, no pudiste convertirte en quien eras.

\- Parece que eres una persona muy importante para mi.

\- Sí… eso parece. – Elena se dio la vuelta e intento que el chico no viera su sonrojo.

\- Por alguna extraña razón… yo confío en ti. Dime que necesitamos hacer y lo haré…quiero recuperar la vida que dices que teníamos.

\- ¡Ya verás que no te arrepentirás! – Los chicos se sonrieron el uno al otro mientras ella ponía su mano en el hombro de él.

Entonces las palabras que le dijo Greta poco antes de darle el poder de la vista, resonaron en su cabeza.

" _Su conexión es fuerte, y nadie puede quitárselas… Zick pretende ser rudo a veces, pero conozco bien a mi hijo, y se que jamás te dejaría por nada"_


	12. La gema de la realidad

XII. La gema de la realidad

Con las palabras de Greta como inspiración, Elena se propuso a volver a su realidad. Decidieron que lo mejor era ir tras las Anguanas primero, ya que son quienes tienen este tipo de comportamiento. Zick se escabulló hacia el sótano con ayuda de bombo, tomo los domboxes que Elena le había pedido, algunos manuales, y volvió a encontrarse con la ex guardiana en la entrada del bosque.

-¿Estas son las cosas que querías?

\- ¡Exactamente esas son! Hay que estar preparados por si nos encontramos con algún monstruo.

\- Pero no sabría cómo defendernos Estela.

\- ¡Es Elena! Y no te preocupes, cuando comenzamos en esto tampoco lo sabías.

\- ¿Y de todas formas me acompañabas?

\- Alguien debía cuidarte. Ahora… sí no me falla la memoria, la entrada del viejo árbol debería estar… ¡Por allá! ¡Es aquel! ¡Vamos!

Los chicos corrieron hacía el árbol hasta que un rayo de energía interrumpió sus pasos.

-¿A dónde creen que van pequeños?

\- ¡Esa voz!...¡Hector Sinistro!

\- ¡Un tiempo sin vernos pequeña guardiana! ¡Ops.. que descuidado soy, olvidaba que ya no lo eres!

\- ¡Debí imaginarme que tu estabas detrás de todo esto!

\- ¿Alguien podría explicarme quién es ese tipo y qué esta pasando?

\- ¡Es el que te borro la memoria, tiene tus poderes pero…!

\- ¡Pero más fuertes y malvados!- Sinistro les dedico una risa malvada mientras les lanzaba de su cetro grandes cantidades de rayos Dom.

\- ¡Corre no podremos contra él!

Apenas se habían tomado de las manos cuando Zick miró de reojo, el cetro estaba apuntando hacia Elena, instintivamente el chico se contrapuso y, sin quererlo, la protegió con una burbuja dom.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?

\- ¡Hiciste una burbuja para protegernos! ¡Te lo dije, en el momento sabrías que hacer! Ahora hay que pensar. – Zick tomo a Elena y comenzaron a correr, encontraron una pequeña cueva y se refugiaron en ella.

\- ¡Salgan pequeños! Sí quieren regresar a su realidad, deberán pelear contra mi.

-¿Regresar a nuestra realidad?... entonces lo que está manipulando es nuestra mente.

\- Yo creo que es con ese cetro no.

\- ¿El cetro? – Elena se asomó con sumo cuidado, pudo ver que en el centro del cristal del cetro, había una joya color azul que estaba siempre encendida. - ¡Cómo pude olvidarla la gema de la realidad! Aun no he estudiado demasiado sobre esa gema, sólo se que esta hechizada por las Anguanas y Sinistro debió robárselas.

\- ¿Entonces que necesitamos hacer?

\- Sí pudiéramos hacer que tu rayo Dom se activará, podrías destruirlo.

\- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

\- ¡No lo sé, de alguna manera debemos hacerte reaccionar! ¡Tal vez sí te concentras!

Elena y Zick salieron un poco de la cueva y el domador intentó apuntar su mano hacia donde estaba el domador oscuro, cuando un rayo proveniente de afuera dio a Elena en su pie.

-¿Pero ese quien fue?- Gritó al chica desde el suelo.

\- ¡Timothy!

\- ¡Zick ven a mi lado, viene a rescatarte!

\- ¡Pero ella me está ayudando!

\- ¡Qué no comprendes Zick! ¡Ella te trajo hasta aquí con Hector Sinistro!

\- ¡Las cosas no son así Timothy! – Elena intentó defenderse, pero una vez más fue atacada por el tutor. Los rayos del gato permitieron saber al domador oscuro la ubicación de sus victimas.

\- ¡Qué mal educados son por reunirse sin mi! ¡Tendré que enseñarles un poco de modales!

Simultáneamente, rayos comenzaron a caerle al par que estaba en la cueva. Zick comenzó a sentir un gran temor al ver como un rayo grande caía sobre Elena, sin quererlo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y un gran rayo salió de su mano, directo a Sinistro.

-¡Déjela ahora!

Instantáneamente el ataque cesó y el cetro de Sinistro explotó.

-¡Mi gema de poder!

De pronto Zick sintió que la cabeza le explotaba, se talló los ojos para saber dónde estaba y se dio cuenta, estaba en su habitación. El reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana.

-¡Vol…volvimos! El chico bajó rápidamente las escaleras y encontró a sus padres tomando el desayuno cómo todas las mañanas.

\- ¡Papá ya eres grande! … entonces… ¡Elena! – Zick salió por la puerta tan rápido cómo había entrado, dejando a sus padres en shock al ver su extraño comportamiento.

\- ¿Estoy… estoy en mi habitación? – Elena no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor. Un pequeño saltó a sus piernas. - ¡Bombolo puedo verte! – Los dos compartieron un tierno abrazo.

\- ¡Elena estás bien!

\- ¡Zick! Veo que recuperaste tu… - El domador se lanzó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos.

\- ¡No puedo creer que mi hicieran olvidarte!

\- Tranquilo… fue Sinistro… Además, Zick.

\- Dime.

\- ¡Qué te he dicho sobre los abrazos!

\- ¡Lo siento! – Zick la soltó rápidamente - ¡Bueno, ya que todo volvió a la normalidad… creo que debemos arreglarnos para ir a la escuela. – Zick se sonrojó por lo anterior y por que recordó que había salido corriendo en pijama.

\- ¡Cierto la escuela! Nos vemos abajo en quince minutos.

\- Muy bien te veo aba… - Zick estaba por salir cuando su amiga lo abrazo de pronto.

\- Lamento lo que te dije ayer, me encanta haberte conocido.

\- ¡Elena yo…! – El joven domador estaba completamente rojo, y en shock, pero más que nada, enternecido, la trampa de Sinistro lo había ayudado a notar lo distinta que sería la vida sin ella.

\- ¡Bien ahora vete o se hará tarde! – Y Elena rompió el abrazo sacándolo abruptamente de su habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

\- Elena. – Zick sonrió mientras se sobaba la cara.

Lejos de ahí, en el área abandonada del muelle de Old Mill, un hombre robusto y gordo, hablaba con el domador oscuro.

-¡Así que ese es mi trato! ¡Sí nos unimos, podremos tener acceso a la centésima primera puerta y yo tengo la manera!

\- ¡Y cómo haremos con todos los domadores que acaban de regresar!

\- Muy fácil, tengo al domador perfecto para el trabajo, incluso hoy lo puse a prueba. Le ganó a la gema de realidad. – El domador oscuro mostró la gema destruida al rubio que estaba frente a él.

\- Bien… hablaremos con mis colegas… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

\- Hector Sinistro… ¡No te arrepentirás, con su ayuda lograremos llegar al domador y que el sea el pase que necesitamos para conquistar al mundo de los monstruos!

Y el domador río fuertemente, ya había medido la fuerza de su adversario, sabía que la guardiana en entrenamiento era su talón de Aquiles, nada le impediría quitarle su Dom…


	13. Al compás de la melodía

XII. Al compás de la melodía.

-¡Hazte a un lado Zob quiero nadar!

\- ¡No Greta tu no sabes!

\- ¡Tía María, Zob no me deja nadar con él !

\- ¡Por que ella no sabe!

\- Sólo cuídala un poco hijo. – Respondió la madre de pequeño de seis años.

\- ¡Bien, pero yo no la voy a cuidar!

La pequeña se lanzó desde la orilla del rio y chapoteaba feliz, pero sin darse cuenta, piso una piedra muy resbalosa, ocasionando que se fuera de espalda hasta el fondo de rio.

-¿Greta donde estás? ¡Greta sal, no es gracioso! – El pequeño domador volteó atrás y vio pequeñas burbujas. - ¡Oh no Greta! – Zob se sumergió a lo profundo, pero no la veía, comenzaba a ponerse muy nervioso, cuando un pequeño bulto lo golpeó por la espalda. Entonces la vio, estaba inconsciente. La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la superficie. La pequeña Greta comenzó a toser fuertemente.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! ¡Te dije que no nadaras pero no me escuchaste! ¡Ahora nuestros padres me van a…! – La pequeña lo abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Sí soy muy tonta!

\- ¡Ya no llores!- Bajo el tono de su voz a uno más comprensivo. - ¡Ya estás bien! ¡No voy a dejar que nunca te pase nada!

\- ¿Lo prometes?

\- ¡Lo prometo! ¡No te volveré a dejar sola!

* * *

Los pasillos de la secundaria estaban llenos, el timbre estaba por sonar. Un peliazul iba caminando velozmente, mientras se intentaba ocultar entre la multitud. De pronto, una mano en su hombro lo hizo girar de regreso.

-¡Hasta que te alcance! ¿Por qué no me esperaste para irnos juntos cómo todas las mañanas?

\- Porque esta mañana quise venir solo a la escuela y ya.

\- Estás actuando muy extraño. ¿El pequeño Zoby amaneció de malas?

\- Es enserio Greta, déjame en paz.

\- ¡Oh parece que sí lo estás! – La rubia le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro. – Mejor dime que es lo que tanto te molesta. ¿Por qué me evitas?

\- ¡No te estoy evitando es sólo que…!

\- ¡Vaya, vaya ¡ ¡Pero sí es el alcornoque azul! – Un chico castaño llego acompañado por un par. Zob lo vio con molestia e intento ignorarlo. El chico se molestó y puso el pie al domador para que se cayera. -¡Pero que torpe eres alcornoque!

\- ¡Hey déjalo tranquilo! – Greta le amenazó poniéndose entre ellos.

\- ¿Vaya y esta linda jovencita quién es?

\- ¡Nadie quién te importe Albert!

\- ¡Y además me conoce! ¿Por qué yo a ti no?

\- Es la prima de Zob jefe. – El pelirrojo de atrás le respondió.

\- ¡Pues entonces debo comenzar a llamarlo primo!

Zob sintió un enorme impulsó que lo hizo levantarse ágilmente del suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a querer cambiar de color, algo que sólo el chico rubio detrás de Albert notó.

-¡Ella no es prima! ¡No es nada mío así que déjame en paz!

El domador salió corriendo hacia su salón. La chica trataba de contener sus lágrimas. El amigo pelirrojo de Albert lo ayudaba a levantarse mientras que el rubio se acercó a Greta.

-No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gustaría que una chica linda cómo tu se creyera mi prima. Me llamo Terence, ¿Y tú?

\- Greta. ¡Pues no creo que sea eso! ¡Es sólo un estúpido malagradecido! – Greta se dio la vuelta y vio cómo el se alejaba.

* * *

-¡Hey con qué botánica! ¿Eh?

La chica ignoro por completo el comentario y continuó regando las plantas que tenía frente a ella.

-Yo me decidí por entomología. – El silencio continuo. - ¿No vas a decirme nada?

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Aparte de que terminarás trabajando de mesero.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡La entomología tiene una gran área laboral!

\- ¿De verdad? – La voz de la chica no podía denotar más antipatía.

\- ¡Claro! Por ejemplo en un invernadero, no sabes cuantas plagas pueda haber.

\- ¡Genial! Supongo.

\- ¿Vas a seguir de ese humor extraño todo el día? ¡Al menos puedo saber que hice esta vez!

\- Sólo vete y continua con tus cosas, tu madre estaba furiosa por cómo tienes tu habitación.

\- ¡Da igual, en unos días me iré a la universidad!

\- ¿No puedes esperar por irte verdad?

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¿Estás así por qué no estudiaremos juntos verdad?

\- ¡A mí me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas o dejes de hacer!

\- ¡Lo que ocurre es que no puedes pensar en ya no verme diario! ¡Greta no te preocupes, la universidad esta a unas horas de aquí!

\- Lo se.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¡Yo sé que soy indispensable para ti! ¡Sé que te mueres si no ves a tu tormento personal, pero todo estará bien! ¡Igual vendré a molestarte a diario!

\- Zob… me iré a estudiar al extranjero.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me ofrecieron una beca… y la acepte.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

\- Desde un par de meses.

\- ¡Meses! ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

\- ¡Da igual! De todas maneras tu estarás en tus estudios.

\- ¡Sí que importa! ¡Lo que yo sienta da lo mismo! … ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Esta noche.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira, tu siempre te quejas de que estoy detrás de ti siempre y tratando de controlarte, de que sólo te acuso cuando te vas a cazar monstruos o a fiestas con Terence, así que será mejor para ti no. – Greta puso la regadera en las manos de Zob y subió las escaleras.

\- Bien… al fin descansaremos el uno del otro… - El domador la vio subir las escaleras.

* * *

\- Timothy dijo que logro organizar una reunión con los tutores máximos.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, el juez será… ¡Oh no! ¡Jeremy Joth! – Zob miraba con descontento la carta que tenía en las manos!

\- ¿Jeremy Joth? ¿No era el que solía regañarte siempre que te escapabas?

\- ¡Sí, es el tutor más amargado que te puedas imaginar!

\- ¿Entonces crees que cumplirán su amenaza de cambiarte de oasis?

\- Al parecer sí amor…

Zob suspiro resignado. Y levanto la mirada para ver a su esposa que lavaba los platos del desayuno, aunque estaba de espaldas a él, sentía que algo extraño pasaba, no necesitaba ver su expresión.

-¡Pero no te preocupes, sí es necesario, nos fugamos!

\- ¿Después de todo eres un especialista en fuga?- La guardiana rio sarcásticamente.

\- Aunque lo digas en broma. Te veo extraña, no te preocupes, les ganaremos a esos necios tutores sin amor en sus vidas.

\- Lo sé, además tenemos nuestro as bajo la manga.

\- ¿Tenemos uno?

\- Bueno, uno pequeño, yo no creo que los tutores se atreverían a dejar sin padre a un pequeño domador. ¡Por qué yo no estoy dispuesta a dejarlo sin madre!

\- ¿Un pequeño domador?

\- Sí.. así es…

El domador dio un salto de la silla tirando consigo el desayuno, tomo su esposa y le dio un fuerte abrazo, para luego hacerla girar.

-¡Voy a ser papá! ¡Voy a ser papá! –

\- ¡Así es! ¡Pero detente que tengo nauseas! – Greta trató de contenerse pero vomitó un poco a su esposo en su camisa. - ¡Te lo dije! ¡Mírate!

\- ¡Y a quién le importa cuando voy a ser papá! ¡Timothy! ¡Papá! ¡Theo! ¡Vengan de inmediato! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

* * *

\- ¿Y no te importo estar sucio papá?

\- ¡No así estuvo corriendo emocionado un rato! ¡Tu padre siempre fu un loco! – Greta miraba con anhelo su foto de bodas.

-Mirando al pasado, tengo suerte de que hayas decido casarte conmigo, era un fastidio para ti. – Zob cerró el álbum de fotos que él tenía en las manos.

\- ¡Bueno, yo tampoco ayudaba mucho acusándote todo el tiempo!

\- ¡Qué hermosa se veía de novia Señora Barrymore!

\- ¡Algún día te verás igual pequeña Elena! ¡Cuando ese día llegue yo misma te arreglaré!

\- ¡De verdad! ¡Gracias! – La pequeña continuo viendo las fotografías mientras Zob le hizo un gesto a Zick y su hijo se sonrojaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas que bien baile en nuestra boda?

\- ¡Yo recuerdo los pisotones que me diste!

\- ¡Y eso que Terence me había dado clases antes! – La familia reía atacada de risa imaginando tal escena.

\- ¡Entonces debió demandarlo señor Zick!

\- ¡No estuvo tan mal cómo Greta lo cuenta! ¡Es más! – Zob se puso de pie, encendió la radio y ofreció la mano a su esposa - ¿Me concede esta pieza mi bella señora?

\- ¡Oh Zob no! ¡Temo por mi integridad!

\- Tranquila, le prometo que he mejorado con el tiempo.

Greta tomo la mano de su esposo y comenzaron a bailar al compas de la música, abrazados el uno al otro. De vez en cuando, dando unas pequeñas y suaves vueltas. El cabello rubio se movía suavemente de un lado al otro. Así terminaba aquella noche de tormenta.


	14. Aires de cambio

XIV. Aires de cambio

-¿A dónde crees que vas Zobedja Zick? – Greta encendió las luces de la habitación, rebelando la silueta de un joven a punto de salir por la ventana de la habitación.

\- ¡Yo… estaba limpiando! Sí, justo eso.

\- ¿Ah limpiando? ¿A mitad de la noche?

\- Sí Bombo no lo hizo y yo…

\- ¡Tía María…! – El domador saltó de donde estaba hacia la chica rubia y le cubrió la boca con las manos.

\- ¡Cállate chismosa! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere? – Greta solo asintió con la cabeza. – Bien, ¿Cuánto me costará tu silencio? – La guardiana se liberó con una mordida en la mano de Zob, el cual hizo un gesto y se soltó.

\- ¡No necesito tu dinero! – Contestó ofendida y limpiando su boca.

\- ¡Qué generosa, entonces adiós! – Zob intentó salir por la ventana de nuevo, pero la mano de la chica en su hombro lo detuvo.

\- ¡Eso no quiere decir que estés libre! ¡Quiero que hagas todos mis deberes del mes!

\- ¿Me quieres de tu esclavo?

\- ¡Vaya parece que llegué en mal momento! – Terence se asomó por la ventana.

\- ¡No esa clase de esclavo Terence!

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¡De acuerdo tu ganas! – Zob daba la mano con resignación y molestia, mientras que Greta la aceptaba con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- ¡Vez Zoby todos salimos ganando!

\- ¡Sabes que odio que me digas así! ¡Elotito! – Greta casi lo quemo con los ojos - ¡Ahora, con tu permiso trencitas, tenemos una cita con chicas de verdad!

\- ¡Vámonos Zob las chicas nos esperan!

La sonrisa de Greta se desvaneció poco a poco. "Chicas de verdad", ella sí que era una chica de verdad, pero desde la escuela secundaria, el domador se la pasaba haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, ya no valía la pena negarlo. Le afectaban y demasiado. Volteó a verse al espejo… sus lentes… esas trenzas…sólo suspiro.

-¡Eres mucho más linda de lo que te imaginas!

\- ¡Ginangi!

\- ¡Ni suspires mi bella Geta! Mi alto sentido de percepción femenina de gingi me lo ha dicho todo!

\- ¿Todo? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

\- ¡Cálmate muchacha, no creo ser la única que sepa que te gusta Zob!

La guardiana en entrenamiento cerró la puerta que estaba detrás de ella y se sentó junto a la gingi en la cama. Después de todo era su mejor amiga, y ese secreto ya llevaba años matándola.

-¿Es demasiado evidente?

\- Bueno, siempre, y cuando digo siempre, ¡Es siempre! Estás "peleando" con él, todos sabemos que es para llamar su atención, no le quitas los ojos de encima, siempre lo estás cuidando, cubres sus escapes, además de que leí tu diario.

\- ¡Qué!

\- ¡Pero eso entre amigas no tiene importancia! ¿Por qué no se lo haz dicho?

\- Por que no estoy dentro de sus estándares, digo, ¿Haz visto a las chicas que sigue? ¡Mírame a mi!

\- ¡Eres preciosa! ¡Tienes un hermoso y largo cabello de envidia! He pensado en hacerme una peluca igual. ¡Y mira esos ojos color chocolate! ¡Quién no los ama! ¡Son enormes y preciosos! Además por las chicas ni te preocupes, para mi son una pantalla para no aceptar sus sentimientos por ti.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- ¡Claro, mi especie es especialista en estas cosas niñas!

\- Sí, así como en mentir, tu y Ben están aquí por eso.

\- Pero a eso nadie le interesa, mira, ¿Por qué no le damos una pequeña lección a ese domador cabeza dura?

\- ¿Una lección? ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Vamos a ayudarlo a ver a quién tiene en casa! ¡Tú confía en mi!

Sin preguntar, la gingi cubrió a Greta con una manta, comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Le quitó los lentes y los piso rompiéndolos.

-¡Oye! ¡No podre ver de lejos!

\- ¡No te preocupes querida, me lo agradecerás más tarde! Y que sea con una caja de chocolates blancos.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Los regaños de Timothy y María que estaban en la cocina, se podían escuchar en todas partes de la casa. Frente a ellos estaban un par de muchachos recibiendo su merecido.

-¡Y qué sea la última vez que sales sin permiso Zobedja, sabes muy bien que está prohibido!

\- ¡Ya escuchaste a Timothy! ¡No podrás salir en toda la semana!

\- ¡Madre, ya tengo 16 años! – Su madre le dedicó una estricta mirada, que el joven domador entendió a la perfección. - ¡Por ahora comiencen preparando el desayuno para todos! – La señora Zick y el tutor salieron de la cocina.

\- ¡Los descubrieron eh!

\- ¡Mira Greta no estoy para…! – Los dos domadores dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al suelo. La chica no era la misma que habían dejado en casa anoche. Su cabello ahora estaba suelto, y tenía un nuevo corte y fleco, además de unos lentes más modernos que resaltaban sus ojos perfectamente.

\- ¿Gre…Greta? – El peliazul no cabía en su sorpresa, si es verdad que nunca negó que la guardiana era bella… ¡A cuántos más tendrá que golpear ahora! Esto definitivamente no va ayudar a olvidarla.

\- ¡Pero mi bella Greta! ¡Te hiciste un excelente cambio! ¿Cuándo quisieras que saliéramos juntos?

\- ¡A decir verdad Terence… nunca! Ahora con su permiso, debo ir a comprar una caja de chocolates blancos.


	15. La curiosidad mató al domador

XV. La curiosidad mató al domador

-¡Suficiente ya no puedo con todo esto! – El domador lanzó su libro por la ventana y se dejó caer en la cama. - ¡No es humano poder aprenderse 1500 paginas en dos días!... Bueno… no soy humano pero ni así.

El domador hundió su cabeza en su almohada, de pronto sintió algo que temblaba en su cama y se acordó del celular que Elena le había pasada para llamarse en caso de emergencias… Y de pronto pensó… ¡Elena, claro!

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla táctil quitando el patrón de seguridad, se tomo unos cuantos segundos para disfrutar de la foto graciosa que había conseguido tomarle a la guardiana y que tenía como fondo y se dirigió a la agenda de contactos. "Cara de Patata", el primero de todos, y oprimió en marcar. Luego de dos llamadas no respondidas, el muchacho intentó nuevamente. Finalmente la voz de su amiga se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Qué?

\- ¡Hey hola! ¿Qué haces?

\- Trato de estudiar.

\- ¡Ah es verdad…! ¿Y ya terminaste?

\- ¡Zick, deja de perder el tiempo, toma tu libro y estudia a tus amadas rocas o, dile a tu papá de una vez que sí te entrena en el arte de la heladería!

\- ¡No voy a ser heladero tranquila! ¡Ya estudié como ocho horas seguidas! Necesitaba descansar un poco. ¡Vamos al cine!

\- Zick, debo memorizar los primeros dos libros de anatomía básica para mañana, adiós.

\- Sí… lamento la interrupción.

El peliazul suspiró resignado. Tomo la foto que tenia en su mesa de noche, y la miro con nostalgia… Bombo lo sostenía a él y a Elena mientras Bombolo los abrazaba, y entonces recordó… Bombo… De verdad agradecía tener de vuelta su dom, haber vuelto a conversar con sus abuelos, todo menos sus alergias, pero… le dolía que cada recuerdo, desde que tenia memoria, ahí estaba él, siempre haciéndolo reír con sus figuras de moco o con sus bailes de ballet, pensar en ya no volverlo a ver era algo que no podía soportar.

Ya había vivido su infancia sin su padre y sus abuelos paternos, un tiempo sin Timothy cuando se fue a seguir a Mascara de Fuego, y ni hablar de la eternidad que paso lejos de Elena y sin poder hablar con sus abuelos guardianes… ¿Por qué cuando ya había recuperado a los demás siempre terminaba faltando alguien? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo debía quererlo tanto? No lo había notado, pero sin él, estaba completamente solo. De pronto, un fuerte golpe proveniente de la ventana lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un par de bultos habían entrado por la ventana.

-¡Bombolo, Betto! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Elena esta estudiando para su examen y está en modo psicópata, no es bueno estar ahí por ahora.

\- Estamos tratando de proteger nuestra integridad física y moral. – El gingi se sentó junto a Zick.

\- ¡Pues aquí son bienvenidos por completo!

\- ¿Tu ya terminaste tus estudios? – Bombolo se trenzaba la barba.

\- Sí... podría decirse que sí. Elena exagera mucho, ella estuvo estudiando mucho para los parciales pasados, ¿Qué le preocupa tanto?

\- Bueno, digamos que tiene algunos puntos que rescatar, le ha estado yendo mejor desde que ya no se pierde en la ingeniería. – Ambos monstruos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras el domador los veía con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "perdida en la ingeniería"? ¿Elena estudiaba antes ahí?

\- Pues, se puede decir que practicaba sus clases de anatomía ahí – Los monstruos estallaron nuevamente en risas.

\- ¡Explícate que quieres decir con eso! – Zick comenzaba a molestarse.

\- ¡Oh es verdad, olvidaba que habías pasado tu adolescencia como un niño y no entiendes de estas cosas! – El bombo abrió un refresco que Zick tenía en su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué cosas Bombolo?

\- Bombolo se refiere al exnovio de Elena, el último. El estudiaba ingeniería. Así que Elena se pasaba todas las tardes ahí.

\- Su amigo David ya la consideraba como parte de su generación de tanto tiempo que estaba con ellos.

\- ¿Un ingeniero? …. ¡Todas las tardes!... – La furia del domador comenzó a crecer dentro de él- ¿Y eran muy cercanos?

\- Muchísimo diría yo, me tomaba algo de trabajo que dejase de salir con él, comenzó a bajar mucho sus notas.

\- ¡Ah que linda historia! ¡No conocía la linda historia del amor de Elena!

\- ¿El amor? ¡El último de ellos querrás decir!

\- ¿El último? ¡Eso quiere decir que hubo más!

\- Sí, oficiales oficiales, dos, el ingeniero y el guardián, pero eso no lo escuchaste de mi.

\- ¿Duro mucho con él? ¿Hace cuanto que termino con el ingeniero?

\- Bueno, salieron juntos cómo un año, desde lo final de la preparatoria.

\- ¡Qué interesante! ¿Por qué no ordeno una pizza y se quedan a cenar conmigo?

\- ¡Estaría genial! – Los dos monstruos corearon al unísono.

\- Bien, denme un minuto en lo que llamo. Zick se alejó un poco y comenzó a llamar.

\- ¡Hey Bombolo! ¿Elena no te había dicho que no le dijeras nada al domador? – Betto le susurró.

\- Sí, pero si nadie motiva a este chico, jamás hará nada.


	16. Un espejismo en casa

XVI. Un espejismo en casa

-Pasa, el baño está hacia la izquierda. – Se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal. La chica entró y pudo percibir lo hermosa que era la vieja residencia, aunque, al igual de bella, estaba hecha un desastre.

\- Gracias, trataré de no tardar, o mamá comenzará a sospechar. – La chica entró esquivando las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Zick estás en casa? – Se escuchó desde la cocina.

\- ¡Sí papá!

\- ¡Veo que tenemos visitas! ¿Quién es la linda damita? - Zick pudo notar como su padre le guiñaba el ojo, cosa que intentó ignorar.

\- Es Elena, la nueva vecina de a lado, pero se irá pronto.

\- ¡Es un placer conocerte! Soy Zob Zick.

\- ¡Mucho gusto!.. Espera... ¿Zick no es tu nombre?

\- Me llamo Ezekiel, pero eso no importa.

\- ¡Y a ti que te paso en el ojo! ¿Una pelea en la escuela?

\- Me avergüenza decirlo, pero sí.

\- Puedes pasar, ayúdala hijo estoy trabajando en el invernadero.

\- ¡Tú papá es muy agradable! ¿Vives sólo con él?

\- Sí y con mi gato, mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño en un accidente...

Zob cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras su rostro se oscurecía, rogaba al cielo que ella no estuviera escuchando.

-¿Zick con visitas en casa? ¡Eso debe ser motivo de celebración!

\- Parece ser la nueva vecina.

\- Escuché que le preguntaba sobre mí...y el tuvo que mentir... de nuevo.

\- Greta, amor, ¡Deja ya de culparte! Lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya.

\- ¡Claro que fue mi culpa! Sí no hubiera salido a cazar monstruos para ganarle a Terence, Zick tendría a su mamá con él. ¡No a esta pequeña madre espejismo de adorno!

\- El que te sientas así no arreglará nada. Debes tranquilizarte, mejor ayúdame con el trabajo en casa mientras Zick esta con la chica.

\- ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer!

La domadora dio un salto de su casa de muñecas al suelo, y cayó justo en un botón, una serie de regaderas se encendieron en el momento y comenzaron a regar las plantas del invernadero, aquellas que ella iba cuidando durante el año y que más tarde su hijo se encargaba de vender.

-¿Sabes? La vecina es linda, me recuerdan un poco a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad. Viene con un ojo morado por haber peleado en la escuela, ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en jardín de niños y me defendías de los niños mayores?

\- Siempre fuiste un cobarde, pero por el bien de Zick, espero que no se parezca a mi.

\- ¡Oh Greta! – Zob suspiró profundamente, tomo un maletín pequeño que descansaba en el suelo y salió del invernadero, con una caja de flores en sus manos. – Debo irme, me esperan en la heladería, te veo en la tarde.

\- ¡Qué te vaya bien!

El guardián miro de reojo a su esposa mientras cerraba la puerta, su cara reflejaba la amargura que había acumulado con los años. El siempre la había amado profundamente, pero conocía su temperamento, a pesar de ser siempre una domadora prudente, era demasiado competitiva, y ese fue su fin aquél día que escapo. Al salir, no pudo contener su risa al ver a su hijo maquillando a Elena para ocultar su golpe. Esa sin duda había sido idea de Greta, siempre que tenía una idea se la transmitía mediante Bombo.

-¡Esa niña no me agrada Zob! ¡Hace demasiadas preguntas a Zick! ¿Y sí lo hace investigar y enterarse de todo?

-¡Calma Timothy! ¿No ves cómo está sonriendo? ¿Hace cuanto que no lo ves sonreír así?- Zob se acercó hacia su hijo y le entrego la caja con flores en sus manos. - ¡Veo que ya cubriste el golpe! ¿Eh?

\- Algo así… digamos que fue una idea que se me ocurrió de repente… ¿Estás son todas?

\- Sí hijo, por hoy.

\- ¿Y esas flores tan hermosas Señor Zick?

\- Las cultivamos mi hijo y yo, tenemos una florería pequeña que Zick me ayuda a administrar en las tardes.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! – La pelirroja se agacho y disfrutó del aroma que las rosas blancas emanaban - ¡Me encantan las rosas!

\- ¡A mi igual pequeña! Bueno, debo irme a la heladería ¿Te llevo hijo?

\- ¿Tú papá es heladero y tu florista? ¡Sin contar los monstruos en casa! ¡Esta es sin duda alguna la mejor casa del vecindario!

* * *

Zick regaba las flores mientras miraba por el cristal del local. Mucha gente iba de un lado a otro, a prisa cómo siempre, no tenían ni idea que anoche estuvieron a punto de ser atacados por Máscara de Fuego, y tampoco tenían idea que él y los domadores habían logrado detenerlo.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que he regresado no creo que sea necesario que sigas ayudándome con la florería, creo que es mejor si te concentras en la escuela y la armería, con eso es más que suficiente para un domador de diez años. – Greta entró de pronto.

\- ¡Esta bien mamá no hay ningún problema! Estoy muy acostumbrado a trabajar, me sentiría muy extraño de no hacerlo. –Greta lee yo en la mente de su hijo que el convivir con ella era la razón del esfuerzo extra, enternecida abrazo a su hijo un momento.

\- ¡Es que es demasiado muchacho! ¿No planeas descansar? O… ¿Salir con cierta amiga especial tuya?

\- ¿Amiga?... ¿Mamá de qué hablas? ¡Elena es sólo una amiga normal y ya, ella no me gusta! – Zick hablaba rápidamente por los nervios.

\- Yo nunca dije nombre y tampoco que te gustara. – Greta estalló en risas al ver a su hijo completamente rojo. – Me refería a que era especial por la manera en que nos ha ayudado en las batallas, me recuerda mucho a tu papá cuando salíamos a cazar ilegalmente.

\- ¿Papá te acompañaba?

\- Sólo cuando no me acusaba… el me ayudo a entrenarme cómo domadora… a veces esos días se ven tan lejanos… recuerdo que me había prometido ser la mejor del clan Barrymore, incluso había escrito mi propio manual sobre las cosas que iba aprendiendo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Quisiera leerlo!

\- ¡Creo que ya lo haz superado en algunas cosas! ¡Pero lo que sí puedo enseñarte aun, es un gesto para dormir bonz-come todo, por que yo lo inventé! Fue necesario para que tu padre y yo sobreviviéramos, ¡sin él probablemente no existirías!

-¡Qué genial! ¡Enséñamelo mamá!

\- ¡Por supuesto! La clave en esto es la postura, debes mantenerte firme y asegurarte en el suelo…

Desde la entrada del cobertizo, un guardián y una pequeña veían enternecidos la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

-¿Ya se merecían estar juntos eh?

\- ¡Completamente! Mi Greta sufría mucho, y Zick ni se diga, crecer sin una madre es muy duro y aunque hacía mi mejor esfuerzo, jamás podría reemplazarla.

\- ¡Sí, además usted es el mejor padre y guardián del mundo!

\- Gracias Elena, aunque, creo que hay alguien que será mejor que yo en eso último.

\- ¿Así?

\- Digamos que Zick necesita a su lado una fuerte y valerosa guardiana, y la acabamos de encontrar.


	17. Si hubiera sabido

XVII. Si hubiera sabido...

\- ¿Ahora te acuerdas? Entonces, ¿por qué debería confiar en ti? - Dice el domador miniaturizado.

\- Tal vez porque soy mucho más grande y más malo que tú.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?

\- No, pero sé que tu tiempo en miniatura aún no se ha agotado ... así que puedo darte mis términos - dice Thaur con malicia.

\- ¿Y cuáles son?

\- Teddy no debe saber nada de esa historia, siempre he sido un héroe para él y debe seguir siendo así.

\- ¡Los héroes no se comportan así y no mienten a sus hijos!

\- ¡Elena! Zick! ¿Cómo nos encontraron?

\- Eso no es lo importante ...

\- ¡Teddy, hijo! escuchaste...?

\- Sí papá, escucho todo ... cada palabra ... ¿cómo pudiste mentirme de esta manera?

\- Teddy, las cosas no son como te imaginas, déjame explicarte ...

\- No gracias papá, finalmente todo está claro ... ¡Eres un cobarde y un mentiroso! Si Zick y yo perdimos a nuestros padres fue solo por tu culpa, no puedo estar en un equipo contigo ...

\- ¡Teddy!

\- Teddy, ¿a dónde vas? No olvides que tenemos una misión para completar. - Zick detiene a su amigo

\- No lo entiendes ... No puedo seguir trabajando con él

\- Sé cómo te sientes, créeme, pero, es necesario trabajar juntos para detener a Máscara de fuego.

\- Sí Thaur, piensa en sus mamás, nos estan esperando.

\- Ok, pero no hables conmigo.

Después de la batalla de la máscara de fuego, en el oasis de Barrymore, los domadores y sus familias y amigos hacen una gran fiesta, finalmente todos son libres, todo es felicidad y diversión, para todos, a excepción de un joven domador.

\- ¿Por qué estás en el jardín y no en la fiesta? - Zick pregunta a él.

\- Sí estúpido, ¡ganamos al fin! - Elena le ofrece un jugo.

\- Bueno, no tengo ánimo para celebrar nada.

\- Teddy, sé cómo te sientes, ¡De verdad! , cuando descubrí que toda mi vida era falsa y que mis padres también me mintieron

\- Sí, pero en mi caso es diferente, tu padre trató de ayudar a mi padre, mientras que el mío lo traicionó, arruinó la vida de ambas familias

\- Sí, lo sé, pero, ese es el pasado Teddy, lo importante es que regresaron, no pierdas la oportunidad de tener un papá, recuerda la vida sin uno. Sé que es casi imposible, pero tenemos que perdonarlos. Piensa que tuvimos que vivir esto para ser lo que somos ahora, vive el presente, y puedes contar conmigo que soy tu amigo

\- Incluso yo puedo ser tu amiga también.

\- Una nariz de patata como un amiga, no, gracias.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido Teddy Thaur! ¡nunca puedes hablar en serio! ¡olvídalo!

\- Puedo vivir con eso

Los domadores rieron en voz alta, mientras que Terrence los vio desde la ventana

\- Son unos chicos geniales - Zob sonrió

\- Sí, Johana y Greta hicieron un gran trabajo.


	18. El último regalo

XVIII. El último regalo

Llegué al Oasis Barrymore hace 100 años. Conocí a muchos guardianes Barrymore, y todos fueron como una familia para mí. Siempre pensé que tuve suerte de haber sido asignado en este oasis. Más tarde, las cosas serían mejores cuando el clan Zick fueran asignados como prisioneros también. Cada miembro del clan era muy divertido y mis mejores amigos, fue muy interesante cómo los vi nacer, crecer, casarse y tener bebés. Y luego todo comenzaba de nuevo. Todo era felicidad, bueno, casi todo, nuestras vidas cambiaron para siempre cuando Zob fue miniaturizado.

Esos días fueron los más tristes para las familias y para Bombo. No podía hacer nada para hacer reír a nadie. Pero el más triste era mi pequeño Zick, era tan pequeñito para vivir sin papá, era el único Zick que tenía que crecer sin uno. Entonces, prometí que mi mejor amigo nunca estaría solo. Bombo estaría siempre para él. Estaba muy solo, pero todo cambió cuando Elena apareció. Ella era exactamente lo que Zick necesitaba. Ella cree en él, ella siempre estará con él, no importa si las cosas son demasiado peligrosas para ella. La quiero muchísimo desde antes de que ella pueda verme.

Con Elena, todo era felicidad nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos. Zob, Ezeria y Maria regresaron, Zick finalmente sabe toda la verdad. La familia finalmente se completó con ella como parte de nuestro mundo especial, ella era nuestra luz. Pero luego ... todo cambia nuevamente, y Zick sufrió de nuevo, dio sus poderes para salvar a Elena, y perdió no solo el poder no, no, no. Perdió a sus abuelos, a sus otros amigos domadores y más tarde perdió a Elena, y con ella todo.

Estaba solo otra vez. Por eso es que ahora que finalmente pudo encontrar su Dom, no puedo dejarlo ... Soy su mejor amigo. Voy a extrañarlo mucho, me gustaría verlos casarse y tener bebés como los demás Zicks, porque sé que lo harán ... Pero eso va a ser imposible ... No pude ayudar a Zob, no pude ayudarte con Sinistro, pero puedo hacerlo ahora ... se feliz Zick.


	19. Ese hombre

Capítulo XIX . Ese hombre

-¡Pasa que bueno que llegaste! – El domador rubio le abrió la puerta a su amigo. – Creímos que llegarías más tarde, así que nos adelantamos y ordenamos una pizza.

\- ¡Genial!... espera… ¿Nos?

\- Ah si… Elena llegó hace rato. – Zick se quedo confuso pero caminó detrás de su amigo hasta llegar a la terraza, un par de cervezas y Elena les estaban esperando.

\- ¡Hey Zick! ¡Creímos que nunca llegarías!

\- Pues, habíamos quedado en vernos hasta las ocho. ¿Llegaste mucho antes?

\- Sólo media hora, se me hizo temprano. – La chica se concentró en su celular.

\- ¡Bueno, comamos chicos! ¿Qué prefieren, películas o juegos de mesa?

\- ¡Juegos de mesa! ¡Juguemos estrategias! – Dijo la chica con entusiasmo mientras le servía una rebanada de pizza a Teddy, acto que no paso desapercibido por el domador más joven.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Qué tema empezamos? – Teddy y Elena veían juntos las tarjetas.

\- ¡Yo no se jugar! ¡Así que yo con Elena! – Zick la acercó hacia él, separándola de Teddy.

\- Sí, cómo quieras. – Teddy le dedicó una mirada de molestia y ella sólo agacho la cabeza.

\- ¡Comencemos chicos, el juego no se jugará solo! – Zick trató de animar el tenso ambiente. Algo había en el y no le gustaba ni un poco.

Luego de un par de horas de juego, los chicos estaban exhaustos. Los momentos incómodos no paraban. Elena no dejaba de celebrar lo que Teddy hacía y el no dejaba de mirarla, y lo que molesto más a Zick es que, ¡Ella tampoco dejaba de mirarlo!

De un momento a otro, dieron las dos de la mañana, así que decidieron dejar de jugar.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya es algo tarde! ¿Nos vamos a la facultad Elena?

\- Un momento Zick, voy a ayudar a Teddy con la limpieza, ensuciamos mucho.

\- Iré por la escoba.

\- ¿Tienes escoba? ¿Acaso tu barres?

\- ¡Soy una persona muy capaz señorita Patata!

\- ¡De eso no tengo ninguna duda señor Thaur! – Ambos rieron hasta que notaron la expresión que tenía Zick.

\- Iré por las cosas. – Teddy suspiró molesto y dejo a los amigos a solas.

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan cercana a Teddy? ¿No se odiaban?

\- Bueno, ya no es el mismo de cuando lo conocimos, ha madurado. – Ella ya se esperaba esa confrontación.

\- Ha, ¿Y eso de ser tan cercanos?

\- Bueno, nos reencontramos hace unos meses que fui a visitar a Jeremy.

\- ¡Aquí están las cosas! – Teddy le entregó a Elena.

\- Chicos, debo ir un momento a la tienda. Nos vemos en diez minutos. – Elena miró con súplica al rubio y este asintió resignado. Ella salió un momento.

\- ¿Discutían cuando entré? – El mayor comenzó la conversación.

\- Tiene algo extraño… desde que nos reencontramos esta algo distante. Supongo que sigue molesta por haberme alejado.

\- No Zick, ella ya te perdono. Desde hace mucho en realidad, es sólo que, necesitas conocer a la nueva Elena, es todo.

\- La conozco mejor que nadie, gracias. Sé que hay algo que me está ocultando y que aparentemente tu sabes.

\- Bien… de hecho… hay algo que debes saber, sólo que… ella no sabía cómo decírtelo.

\- ¡Pues dímelo!

\- Elena… ella tiene un novio Zick.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuando?

\- Llevan juntos unos meses. Sólo que ella no sabía cómo decirte.

\- ¡Ya sabía yo que no me extrañaba tanto cómo dijo!  
\- ¡Claro que te extraño, demasiado y más! Piensa desde su punto de vista… Nadie sabíamos sí ibas a regresar o no, ni siquiera sabíamos por que te habías ido. ¡Además tu y ella sólo eran amigos!

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero para mi no es así. Teddy… yo estoy enamorado de ella. Todos estos años lejos me ayudaron a darme cuenta de ello. ¡No hice nada más que extrañarla y pensar en cómo estaría!

\- Pues con pensarlo no es suficiente. Ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Alguien que la escuchara y acompañara. ¿Sabías que pasó por cosas duras mientras tu no estabas? ¡Tú solo pensaste en ti, en lo que tu querías!

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé y me odio por eso! ¡Por eso ahora que ella regreso no voy a perder más tiempo Teddy! ¡La lastime, pero ahora, la haré feliz por cada día que estuve lejos!

\- ¡Estás pensando egoístamente otra vez! Es todo lo que piensas, en ti y tus sentimientos. Zick, amigo, ella realmente esta enamorada de su novio, me lo dijo… sólo que, no sabía cómo decírtelo, no quería herirte.

\- ¿Y desde cuando no me tiene confianza?

\- No la juzgues, ella ya no te conoce. – Eso último mató en el fondo al peliazul. – Sé cómo te sientes, pero debes pensar, tú ya habías decidido dejarla ir, ¿Creías que nunca se iba a enamorar? ¿Qué nunca iba a rehacer su vida por su eterna deuda contigo?

\- ¡No quiero atarla! Quiero recuperar lo que teníamos.

\- Eso ya es pasado Zick, piensa en su felicidad, te lo pido, ella encontró a alguien que la ama, la valora y que siempre ha estado con ella. ¡Ella es feliz y deberías apoyarla, por todo lo que hizo por ti, deberías hacerlo!

\- ¡Nadie la va a amar más que yo!

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- ¿Tú que puedes saber?

\- Lo sé por que, por que yo soy el novio de Elena.

¡Este fanfic (Que es fuera de mi AU) va dedicado para mi amiga Milly! ¡En forma de agradecimiento por su ayuda en todos estos meses y por ser una lectora y amiga fiel! ¡Espero que te guste!


	20. Fin del juego

XX. Fin del juego

" _Terminó antes de empezar" Siempre he escuchado esa frase, pero fue contigo que aprendí su significado. Vivirlo, es la única manera de entenderla._

Era una tarde cualquiera en la antigua armería. El verano estaba en su punto medio. Eran los últimos días de verano. Todos los estudiantes, guardianes y domadores, habían sido repartidos en pares para hacer una demostración cómo examen final, Jeremy lo había hecho para probar a los jóvenes que ambas partes son esenciales, no una más que la otra. Cumpliendo con ese propósito, Elena Patata y Teddy Thaur habían sido seleccionados cómo la muestra máxima de aquel principio. Y para sorpresa de la mayoría, y de ellos mismos, habían logrado hacer un equipo perfecto. Tal vez se debía al hecho de que Zick había dejado de ser estudiante hace poco más de un año.

-¡Y es así cómo se debe entrenar a los bombos a dejar el pañal, gracias! – La pelirroja y el rubio terminaron su presentación y recibieron una pequeña ovación de los presentes.

\- ¡Estoy sumamente complacido con el equipo Thaur-Patata, su trabajo en eequipo y su progreso en su relación es increíble. – El viejo tutor los aplaudió.

\- ¡Así es mi estimado Jeremy! ¡Ella es la que no termina de decirme que sí! – Teddy abrazo a Elena.

\- ¡Teddy por favor, no te muestres tan desesperado que me estas avergonzando!

\- ¿Al menos no en público?

\- ¡Eres un tonto! – La guardiana se atacó de risa y golpeó levemente a Teddy en el hombro. La mayoría no se acostumbraba a verlos bromear. – Debo agradecer a este proyecto lo que ahorrare en pañales.

\- Sí, ya era hora. ¿Verdad pequeña mantecada? – El domador acarició al pequeño bombo en la pansa, mientras que Elena lo veía enternecida. Esa nueva faceta en Teddy era agradable. - ¡Debo admitir Patata que… no fue desagradable trabajar juntos!

\- Lo mismo digo, es una lástima, sí no hubieras sido tan detestable, desde el inicio hubiéramos podido ser amigos.

\- Sí… aunque ahora no me interesa tanto ser tu amigo.

\- ¡Ya veremos si tendrás tanta suerte!

\- ¡Pues… también lo espero! – La sonrisa de la chica se borró y su rostro se coloreó por completo.

\- ¡Elena ven, Rosy va a leer su ensayo! – Judith, la amiga guardiana de Elena le habló.

\- ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

\- Espera Patata…, quiero decir, Elena. ¿Tienes con quien ir a la fiesta de despedida de mi amigo Edwin? Se va a mudar y queremos despedirlo hoy.

\- ¡Creí que sólo admitirían a los domadores, seres grandiosos de perfección! – Elena le imitó.

\- Sí, pero hoy demostraste ser casi tan buena cómo nosotros…¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

\- Sí.. ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Es en al gran sala, te veo ahí a las seis!

\- ¡Bien… mira te esta saliendo barba!

\- ¡Sí ya sé, me la quitaré! – El joven le dio la vuelta apenado. No le gustaba ese pequeño cambio en el.

-Si yo fuera tu, que por cierto, que bueno que no lo soy, me la dejaría, se ve genial. ¡Te veo allá! – La chica se dio la vuelta, ignorando que ahora era el domador quien estaba completamente rojo.

\- ¡Calma esa expresión Thaur o cualquiera creerá que estas enamorado!

\- ¡Yo… no estoy enamorado de Elena, Lay!

\- ¡Pero mira! ¡Ni siquiera tuve que decirte de quien para que supieras de quien estoy hablando!

\- ¡Acéptalo amigo, te flechó la guardiana! – Su amigo domador, Edwin bromeaba con él - ¿Pero que no era novia del otro chico?

\- ¡No! Elena y Zick no son nada, sólo son mejores amigos. – Respondió el rubio con molestia. Por alguna razón, detestaba ese cliché de los mejores amigos enamorados.

\- ¡Parece que Teddy ya esta enamorado!

\- ¡Hasta que apareció una chica capaz de domarte! – La peliazul le golpeó el hombro.

\- ¿Chica? ¡Sí apenas es una niña!

\- ¡No lo será por siempre! ¿No la ves cada día más linda?

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – El rubio casi golpeó a su amigo.

\- ¡Tranquilo era solo una broma! – El castaño se puso detrás de Lay.

\- ¡Edwin! ¡Que veo que te veo y a ustedes chicos! Les voy a repartir una información sobre el campamento de verano de entrenamiento para domadores.

\- ¡Gracias señor Tulaseck! – Lay y Teddy se inscribieron de inmediato.

\- ¿Tú no te inscribes Edwin?

\- ¡Estaría encantado, pero voy a mudarme! Iré a la armería de Wunderville, cosas del negocio de mi papá.

\- ¡Es una lástima! ¡Perdemos dos elementos grandiosos el día de hoy!– Suspiró el maestro.

\- ¿Dos? – Preguntó Teddy sin interés.

\- Sí, a Edwin y a Elena. – Le respondió el domador profesor.

\- ¿A Elena?... ¿Elena Patata? – Preguntó Teddy en shock.

\- Sí, ¿Qué no lo sabías? Mañana se va de la ciudad, hoy era su último día en la armería. Creo que es por el negocio de su padre. ¿No sabías de verdad? Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa. La organizó su amigo Zick.

\- ¿Zick vendrá? ¡Qué bien! No viene a la armería desde el accidente en la clase de su padre.

\- Así es Lay, bueno los veo allá chicos.

\- ¿Teddy estás bien? Te ves pálido.

\- Sí… Lay… ¿Tu ya sabías que ella se mudaría?

\- Bueno, algo así. Creí que tu lo sabías.

\- ¡Pues no, al parecer no soy lo suficientemente importante cómo para saber esos mínimos detalles! – El domador bufó molesto mientras le daba la espalda a sus amigos. Al voltear, vio a Zick darle la sorpresa de ir a buscarla. Su furia incrementó y fue directo a ellos.

\- ¡Hey Patata! ¿Olvidas nuestra fiesta de hoy?

\- Lo siento mucho Teddy… es que los chicos quieren que vea algo con ellos y además, ¡Mira! ¡Vino Zick! Hace mucho tiempo que no…

\- ¡Bien, eso no me importa! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a mudar?

\- ¿No lo hice? Creí haberle dicho a todos… lo siento.

\- ¡Olvídalo, no me importa!

\- ¡Lo siento, de verdad! No fue intencional. Francamente, es algo que no quiero hacer, así que casi no me gusta hablar de eso. ¡Piénsalo, al fin te desharás de mi! – La pelirroja le sonrió.

\- ¡Pues sí! ¡Al fin me desharé de ti! – El rubio le gritó.

\- ¡Sí, ya veo que no puedes esperar! ¡Nunca vas a madurar!

\- ¡Elena ven! ¡Tenemos que ir a tu salón! – Zick le hizo señas desde lejos, Elena suspiró molesta y se fue con su mejor amigo. Teddy solo la miraba alejarse.

La cabeza del domador era un embrollo de emociones. Aunque le doliera admitirle, los últimos meses con ella y sin Zick, habían sido geniales. Algo siempre había tenido esa chica que lograba hacerlo sentir… ¿Especial? Siempre sabía lo que pasaba y, aunque el la tratara mal, ella en cierto modo conocía su lado que no le gustaba mostrar en público.

Cómo cuando el le narró su infancia sin su padre, algo que nadie más se había tomado la molestia de escuchar, sólo ella lo había hecho. Todas esas bromas juntos, esas aventuras, cosas que, a partir de mañana, sólo serían parte de un recuerdo.

.

.

.

.

.

Este fanfic fue algo duro de escribir, esto me sucedió en este verano pasado que terminó, así que pensé, ¿Qué mejor manera de cerrar capítulo que escribiéndolo en un fic? ¡Y aquí lo tienen! Mis historias de triste final.


	21. Complicidad

XXI. Complicidad

-¿Un poco de té?

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Hace mucho fresco y me caerá bien señora Barrymore!. – La guardiana en entrenamiento se rio nerviosamente.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Te notó algo… tensa. Y por favor dime Greta.

\- ¿Tensa? ¡No, para nada, me siento perfecta…! ¿Por qué dices que estoy tensa? ¡Auch! – Le dolió al beber el té.

\- ¿Te dolió?

\- Sí… es que… me sacaron una muela, fui al dentista hace rato, ¿Creerás que lo había olvidado.

Y claro, obviamente lo había olvidado, hace dos horas atrás, uno de sus secretos más grandes había sido revelado y por ella misma, y de la forma más estúpida que se pudiera imaginar. Una sola pieza dental estaba a punto de terminar con dos años de amistad con su entonces vecino de alado. Debía moverse rápido, pero sobretodo, debía ser sutil. Aunque pareciera estar sola, esa casa estaba llena de seres, y sí uno la encontraba… su vida terminaría con tan sólo doce años.

-¡Suele suceder! Una prima mía tenía muchos problemas y solía ayudarla para que se sintiera mejor. De hecho, el té que estas bebiendo, ayuda para calmar ese tipo de dolores.

\- Me imagino. ¡Gracias!

\- ¿Cómo ves a Zick?

\- ¿Qué? – La pregunta la tomó desprevenida.

\- ¿Qué cómo ves a Zick últimamente? Parece haberse acostumbrado a no tener su Dom, ¿Lo crees?

\- Algo, más que acostumbrado, parece haberse resignado. Yo sé que si pudiera tenerlo de vuelta, estaría más que contento.

\- Bueno, en eso sí que tienes razón. Escuché por ahí que el grupo está organizando una obra escolar para fin de cursos.

\- Sí… Zick y yo queremos participar, con la de Ghosto en quinto año nos fue muy bien… - Elena pudo ver cómo los monstruos se peleaban por jugar con el teléfono. El foco rojo de la contestadora tintineaba, indicando que conservaba un mensaje… el cual era la razón de su agonía. Lo vio encenderse y apagarse una y otra vez. Ben peleaba con Bombo por ver quien respondía, mientras la voz de Greta sonaba de fondo a la lejanía en la cabeza de la chica.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Sí los monstruos escuchan mi mensaje irán inmediatamente con Zick!... ¿Cómo puedo ir a quitárselos sin que Greta lo note?_

-¿Elena tú que opinas?

\- ¿Qué?... sí esta bien. – Dijo sin prestar atención.

\- ¿Esta bien que Zob quiera dejar las clases en la armería?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No eso sería terrible! ¡Es mi profesor preferido!

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¡De verdad puedes confiar en mi…! Recuerda que cuando te di el don de la vista, te volviste un miembro de este clan.

\- Es sólo que yo… yo no… - Elena pudo escuchar cómo los monstruos lograban oprimir el botón de la grabadora, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y con un enorme impulso saltó de su silla y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaban los monstruos. - ¡No lo escuchen!

-" _Mensaje recibido a las 2:43 pm, " Buen día llamamos del banco de Old Mill Village para ofrecer…"_

 _-_ ¿Qué pasar? – Dijo Bombo confundido ante la reacción de su amiga, arrancando el cable de la contestadora.

\- No lo sé, parece que Elena odia los mensajes del banco tanto cómo Zob.

Elena sentía que su rostro estaba ardiendo, no sabía con que cara iría a ver a Greta a la cocina. Aunque lo odiará, sólo tenía una. Suspiro en rendición y volvió a la cocina tratando de verse lo más casual posible.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – La guardiana le sirvió té.

\- Yo eh… Es que… creí que… ¡Creí que los monstruos estaban siendo atacados…! ¡Sí atacados! Entonces, fui a verlos, pero no te preocupes están bien.

\- ¡Ah entiendo, muchas gracias, eres y serás una guardiana grandiosa! – Les dio la nueva taza de té, la anterior se había derramado cuando corrió.

\- Sí, ya todo esta bien.

\- ¡Sí grandioso! Aunque yo creí que, lo que querías era recuperar el mensaje que habías dejado para Zick en la contestadora. – La pelirroja dejó caer la taza al suelo. ¡Estaba muerta! - ¡Tranquila, acabarás con mi juego de tazas!

\- ¿Lo…lo escuchaste? – No pudo levantar la mirada.

\- Sí. Aunque, la verdad, no decía nada nuevo para mi. – Greta se levantó y abrazo a su sucesora. – Tranquila, esta borrado. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. ¡Secreto de guardianas! ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Gracias! – Ambas se sonrieron y siguieron disfrutando de su taza de te.


	22. Perdiendo la cordura

XXII. Perdiendo la cordura

-De banana y vainilla, cómo siempre. – Sus ojos le miraron completamente iluminados. ¿Cómo dos pares de ojos cualquiera podrían tener aquel impacto en él? -¿Tú no pedirás nada?

\- Yo… lo de siempre también. – Él veía cómo le hablaba, más no podía poner atención a nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Hablaba tan rápido y tan efusiva, tal cual siempre. De pronto la miró con atención, sus grandes y brillantes ojos, su pequeña nariz de patata, su enorme sonrisa. Su cabello tan arreglado a su manera. ¿Por qué de repente no dejaba de importarle esos detalles sobre ella? ¡Era la misma niña…no niña no, la misma chica que había sido su amiga desde hace un par de años! ¿Qué la hizo ver tan diferente de pronto?

\- ¡Definitivamente le dije que no! ¿Piensas que estuvo bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué si piensas que estuvo bien que le dijera a papá que no? ¡No quiero pasar e invierno con mi abuela… ella es muy… "especial", además, ya pronto será tu cumpleaños.

\- Sí… lo había olvidado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién olvida su propio cumpleaños?

\- Yo al parecer. – Los dos siguieron comiendo del mismo plato de frituras, por accidente, sus manos se rozaron, el corazón del ex–domador dio un gran salto y sintió su corazón detenerse, volteó a ver a su amiga, pero ella ni siquiera noto lo que sucedió. ¿Por qué esas cosas le estaban importando tanto? Intentó observar a las demás personas del bar, cada una estaba en sus propios asuntos. Suspiró y se concentró de nuevo en las frituras.

\- ¡Incluso mi mamá me compró un vestido para que lo use en navidad! ¡Quiere que me lo pruebe pero he podido evadirla! ¡Por cierto, vamos ya son las cuatro!

\- Cierto, no había notado el tiempo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el centro a la parada del camión. El cielo se oscureció de pronto, y una gran ráfaga de viento helado lleno las calles de Old Mill. Elena se estremeció un poco de frío, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-¡Toma! – Ella volteó y miró a su amigo sonriéndole de par en par, ofreciéndole su abrigo.

\- ¡No mejor…!

\- Recuerda que ya no soy tan enfermizo.

\- ¡Bueno, aun lo eres pero de otra forma! – Le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro y ambos rieron. ¡Incluso con su abrigo, ella lucía tan linda!... el joven negó varias veces con la cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Pero, no estaba funcionando.

El camión llegó y ambos subieron uno detrás del otro. Zick le cedió el único asiento libre y fue de pie junto a ella. Lo sabía muy bien… las cosas ya no eran lo mismo…Incluso, aunque le pareciera una locura, le comenzaba a gustar la idea de que no fueran las mismas.

\- Finalmente llegaron a su destino y caminaron hasta su oasis.

-¿Y que harás ahora?

\- ¿Te parece si vemos una película? Quiero seguir evitando a mi madre, además les prometí a los monstruos que haríamos manualidades de navidad juntos.

\- ¡Sí me parece perfecto…!

\- ¡Elena! – La voz de su amigo interrumpió su paso.

\- ¿Qué pasa Teddy?

\- ¡Te están buscando en la armería! ¡Ganaste el concurso de guardianes!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo escuchaste Zick?

-¡Sí, felicidades! – Zick le iba a ofrecer su mano, pero ella le robó un abrazo, dejando a Teddy con los brazos abiertos y una mirada molesta de él para Zick. Otro salto dio su corazón. Ella detestaba los abrazos y, últimamente, parecían ser más constantes, ¿Serían sólo su imaginación jugando con su cordura?

\- Tienes que ir por él. – Dijo con fastidio.

\- ¡Genial voy ahora mismo! ¿Vienes conmigo?

\- Me encantaría, pero debo cuidar a los monstruos por ahora.

\- Bueno, entonces te veo más tarde. – La chica se giró con algo de tristeza.

El domador le sonrió y subió por las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera! Dejé unas cosas en tu mochila ¿Me la puedes prestar? Son unos libros que tengo que devolver a la armería.

\- ¡Claro! – El chico bajo y le entregó su mochila.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – Se despidió con una sonrisa y se perdió en el camino con Teddy.

- _¡Tal vez eso es lo que ella necesita… a un domador para su oasis! –_ Pensó al entrar.

 _-_ No, sólo quiere algo de compañía, ella sabe lo que quiere, tiene buenos gustos, por algo la escogimos tu mamá y yo, y al parecer, tú.

\- ¿Papá de que hablas?

\- ¡No olvides mi telepatía! – Sonrió orgulloso. - No te menosprecies así hijo, Elena te quiere. – Puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo. - ¡Eres especial para ella! Y, además, ¡Eres un Zick!

\- ¡Papá…no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando!

\- Yo creo que sí… Mira, es normal que te hayas fijado en ella, Elena es grandiosa, y digamos que sé que tu no le eres indiferente. Sé cómo te sientes y por qué quieres negar las cosas, así me sentía con tu mamá, pero uno tiene que afrontar sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Apenas tengo once años papá! Eso no me interesa.

\- Yo sé que sí, mira, sí te da miedo decirlo de golpe, puedes comenzar dándole pequeñas indirectas… cómo cartas… cómo la que escribiste el otro día…

\- ¡¿Leíste lo que estaba en mi escritorio?!

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto padre-hijo, aunque para ser franco, ya todo el mundo se lo imagina. Era una muy buena carta, le gustará.

\- ¡La hice solo para desahogarme no para entregarla!

\- Sí, eso ya me lo imaginaba. Por eso la escondí en tu mochila para que nadie la viera.

\- ¡¿Qué tu hiciste qué?! – Zick sólo sintió que sus piernas dejaban de responderle ante la impresión.

Los vecinos de Old Mill vieron curiosos cómo corría el joven ex -domador, quien lo viera correr hacía el bosque, jamás creería que había sufrido de asma en su infancia. ¡Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura!


	23. Arrugas

XXIII. Arrugas

\- ¿Pagaste el recibo del agua?

\- ¡Cielos lo olvide! ¡Me necesitaban más temprano en el negocio hoy! Comenzaremos pronto con unas remodelaciones.

\- ¿Te darán el anticipo?

\- Sí, aunque hasta el siguiente mes. La remodelación está siendo un poco más costosa de lo que esperábamos...- Se quitó la bata y se sentó en su lado de la cama.

\- Entonces tendremos un poco de problemas... la colegiatura de Zick debe pagarse pronto.  
\- ¿Crees que debamos pedirle ayuda?

\- No, la universidad es una etapa importante. Deja que la disfrute.

La guardiana se sentó frente a su tocador para desamarrar su cabello. Miró de reojo una foto que tenía cargando a su hijo cuando era un bebé. Fue cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado. Tenerlo un par de años extras lo había disimulado, pero... el ritmo del tiempo no se puede detener.

Miró sus arrugas, muestras de lo anterior, las tocó un poco y suspiró de fastidio. Había escuchado que la vida en los 40s no era fácil y tenía razón. ¿A dónde comenzaba a irse aquella energía suya tan característica? Se puso su pijama y se sentó junto a su esposo. Sintió que algo lastimó su pierna lo tomo vio que era una pequeña cajita.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Sí quieres saber, ¡Ábrela! - La rubia obedeció y vio dentro una bolsa de pequeñas semillas y una pulsera hecha con las mismas, semilla que había estado buscando para la próxima temporada.  
\- ¡Zob!

\- ¡Y no escuches al espejo, eres y serás por siempre hermosa!

\- ¡Nunca perdiste esa mala costumbre de leer mentes ajenas!


	24. Tal para cual

XXIV. Tal para cual

sus celos incontrolables.

Aunque se han definido toda la vida cómo "solo mejores amigos" siempre se habían celado el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Tan pronto colgó con su amiga, suspiró con fastidio. Abrió su closet y de el sacó el mejor de sus vestidos. De una caja de debajo de su cama, tomó unos tacones negros como el vestido. Se maquilló la cara y tomo su bolsa, decidida a comprobar el mensaje transmitido por su mejor amiga.

-¿Vas a… ir?

\- Sí Bombolo, no me esperes.

\- ¡Pero dijiste que estabas molesta con él!

\- Es sólo que… tengo que estar segura. Tal vez, tal vez Jenny se equivocó. Bombo ya me hubiera dicho algo, el siempre me cuenta todo.

\- ¿Por qué no le llamas antes de ir?

\- Creo que tienes razón Betto.

\- ¿Bombo?

\- ¡Elena! ¿Cómo estar? – El bombo escupió el zapato de su amigo, cómo si ella pudiera verlo a través del teléfono.

\- Bien, bien… de casualidad, ¿Zick está en su habitación, no se, estudiando o algo así?

\- No, desde hace rato salir con chica ya no fea. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Por nada olvídalo! – Elena colgó y lanzó su celular en la bolsa. - ¡No me esperen duérmanse, será una noche larga!

Azotó la puerta tras de ella con tanta fuerza como furia tenia en su interior, obviamente preocupada por su reencontrado amigo, no por celos. Subió a su auto y se dirigió a las afueras del campus, donde había un pequeño club que los mismos estudiantes habían formado. Algo pequeño pero muy bien equipado. Al entrar, vio con asombro a su mejor amigo sentado en el escenario, tocando canciones de trova. Todo el mundo le aplaudió al terminar y el bajo del escenario.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para Ezekiel Zick! El nos dijo que era su primera vez en el escenario, pero lo hizo bastante bien.

\- Es lo que sucede cuando tienes una gran inspiración. – Zick sonrió coqueteando a la castaña que llevaba esa noche de acompañante y se tomaron de los brazos.

\- ¡Hay Zick, sí que haz cambiado! – Reía con algo de sonrojo.

\- "¡Hay Zick haz cambiado"! ¡Pero vaya estúpida!- Le imitó la pelirroja molesta.

Después de todo, el descabellado chisme de su amiga había resultados ser cierto. Habían peleado un poco en la mañana, pero ¡Vamos, ella sólo estaba tratando de ayudarle a reintegrarse! ¡Pero cómo siempre, el malagradecido no supo apreciar, todo lo que ella siempre ha hecho por él! ¡En cambio, en lugar de recuperar el tiempo perdido entre los dos, estaba ahí, frente a ella, bueno a cierta distancia, bailando con aquella chica, vieja amiga de infancia cosa de nada! ¿Acaso ella lo había ayudado a conocer su verdadera naturaleza? ¿Ella lo había acompañado a todas esas peligrosas aventuras? ¿Ella fue su primera real amiga, la cual le perdono siempre toda su indiferencia? Sí, el había hecho cosas por ella, y ella no lo olvidaba, pero ese cuadro era el más aterrador que hubiera visto y hablando de Zick era mucho.

Vio cómo tomo una cerveza, le dio un fuerte trago, y siguió bailando con la chica de la larga trenza. Elena suspiró derrotada, iba a darse la vuelta, sí pasaba algo más, definitivamente no quería presenciarlo. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó el ruido de una botella de vidrio caer.

-¿Todo bien Zick?

\- Sí Annie, vuelvo en un segundo.

El domador caminó por el pasillo que conducía hacia los baños de los hombres. Sus vista se comenzaba a nublar. Todo le daba vueltas. La respiración se entrecortaba y podía sentir cómo le palpitaba aceleradamente. Milagrosamente llegó al baño de los hombres y sólo pudo sostenerse de un lavabo. Intentó calmarse, una furia crecía dentro de él, mientras que cada vez le era más difícil respirar. Su garganta le quemaba horrendamente.

-¡Zick! ¡Espera resiste! – Pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga a la lejanía. Realmente ella estaba cerca de él, pero su malestar le generaba esa sensación. Rápidamente ella detuvo su caída y puso su cabeza en sus brazos de ella mientras se incuba en el suelo. Rápidamente buscó en su bolso y dio con el maldito inhalador.

-Respira lentamente. – Parecía no tener efecto en él. Ella comenzaba a desesperarse hasta que finalmente vio cómo se tranquilizaba y volvía a la normalidad. Suspiró en alivio.

\- ¿Elena? – La miró curioso.

\- ¿Quién más maldito infiel? ¡Vamos a tu cuarto! Tu querida cita ya se fue.

Zick continuaba aturdido y casi no podía entender lo que la guardiana le decía. Por inercia se levantó y abrazó a su amiga. Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento. Después de conducir de regreso a la escuela. Entró al dormitorio de chicos y abrió la habitación. Con mucha dificultad, acostó al inconsciente domador en su cama y lo arropó. Luego de estar cuidando de él un par de horas, y, comprobando que ya estuviese a salvo, salió y se dirigió a su recámara.

-¡Al menos aprendimos que eres alérgico al alcohol! – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

* * *

-¡Vas a dejar al menos que te explique!

-¡Yo lo vi todo Elena, no tienes que explicarme! ¡Las flores, la cena, los regalitos! ¡Estabas en una cita! ¡Niégamelo!

\- Pues no, pero…

\- ¡Lo ves no hay nada que decir o que explicar! ¿Es tu amado ingeniero cierto?

\- ¡Claro que no! El es arquitecto.

\- ¡Bueno, al menos sabemos que tienes gustos variados!

\- ¡Vaya bomba Zick eres un celoso! ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho!

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mi! ¡Mentirosa!

\- ¡Todo sería tan fácil para ti si me dejarás hablar! – Elena no podía contener su risa - ¡Así que tendré que usar hechos!

\- ¡Nada de lo que hagas hará que…! – La guardiana tomó un poco de impulso y dio un pequeño salto, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se apartó pronto, dejando al domador completamente en shock.

\- Sí, sí era una cita, pero no entre nosotros, era entre mi amigo y su novio.

\- ¿Qué?- Aun no podía formular oraciones.

\- Pues ven y mira. – Lo tomó del brazo, y lo llevó de regreso al restaurant, donde desde la ventana vieron cenar a la pareja felizmente.

\- Bueno… eso lo explica todo.

\- Así es, torpe celoso. Ahora tendrás que llevarme al cine y a cenar, al menos sólo para comenzar a compensar el regaño inmerecido.

\- Lo siento…, será un gran castigo, pero lo lograré.

* * *

2\. En su mutua protección

Uno era lo más preciado en la vida del otro y no lo podían negar.

.

.

.

La habitación universitaria estaba hecha un desorden. La semana de exámenes había comenzado. Y cierta guardiana aspirante a doctora y su amigo domador estudiante en geología lo sabían perfectamente. La semana de primeros parciales no habían sido muy buenas para él, así que debía aplicarse con todo su empeño sí quería pasar de semestre.

Y, cómo era de esperarse, su mejor amiga y joven guardiana de su oasis, debía ser quien lo ayudara y le enseñará a ser universitario.

-¡Tendrás que leer y leer enserio!

\- ¡Lo sé! – El abrió la puerta de la habitación, su mochila y brazos estaban llenas de libros.

\- ¡Y nada de distracciones de ningún tipo! ¡Así que dile a tu froggy que sí quiere que su novio no sea un vago, que te deje concentrar!

\- ¡Muy bien bloqueada! ¡Aunque ya no le hablo desde lo del domador oscuro pequeña celosa!

\- ¡No estoy celosa, pero, no quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo con tus absurdas distracciones! – Elena se quitó su abrigo y su amigo, luego de ordenar los libros, lo guardo en su closet.

\- ¡Eso sí que será un problema! ¿Cómo haré para no distraerme sí tu estás aquí? – El domador se acercó demasiado a Elena, ella no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

\- ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡No voy a ser la única de ingresos fuertes en el oasis!

\- ¡Lo ves! ¡Me encanta que pienses en nuestro oasis!

\- ¿Sabes que será mío con o sin ti, verdad?

\- Señorita Patata, usted es demasiado hiriente para mi.

\- ¡Ya deja de bromear esto es serio! Toma tus primeros tres libros, quiero que me los expliques en… dos horas.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Tres libros en dos horas!

\- ¿Crees poder en dos?

\- ¡De acuerdo profesora, en dos estará bien!

\- Bien, te veré en un rato. – Elena no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento de que su amigo se veía encantador haciendo pucheros cómo niño pequeño. Ella se sentó en el escritorio y el en la cama dándole la espalda. Cada uno se concentró en sus propias materias a estudiar.

Luego de un par de horas de intensa lectura, Zick sintió que ya no podía más con sus ojos. Miró el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que el plazo se había terminado hacía ya veinte minutos.

-¿Y eso que no me hablara doctora? ¿Fue paciente con su alumno? – Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. - ¿Elena? –

Él se levantó y se dio cuenta dio cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado profundamente dormida. La miró con ternura, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que se esforzaba para llegar a ser la mejor doctora del mundo, cosa que lo llenaba de orgullo, pensar en su pequeña nariz de patata cómo una gran médica en el futuro, era algo que lo emocionaba tanto cómo a ella. Miró su frente, con una caricia le quitó el cabello de encima y le dio un leve beso en la frente. Pero para sorpresa del domador, su frente estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

-¡Pero Elena!... ¡Elena! ¡Elena! – Intentó despertarla inútilmente. Entonces recordó que ella tenía en su habitación un pequeño botiquín. Tomó el termómetro, lo agitó y lo puso en su boca. Luego de unos minutos, los que le parecieron horas, comprobó que efectivamente tenía cuarenta grados de temperatura. El domador sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Suspiro para calmarse y tratar de pensar fríamente.

Despejó la cama de todos los libros que la invadían, tomo a su amiga en sus brazos y la colocó suavemente. Busco trapo, los humedeció y cubrió la frente de su amiga. Busco las llaves del auto en su bolso, y en medio de la tormenta salió en búsqueda de la farmacia más cercana, no sin antes dejarle al par de bombos instrucciones exactas de lo que debían hacer en su ausencia.

Cuando estaba por llegar al cuarto con los medicamentos en mano, recordó que tenía su viejo vaporizador en su habitación. Agradeció mentalmente a su madre por haberle insistido el que lo trajera. Corrió hacia su dormitorio, y de nuevo al de su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo está Elena? ¿Le han cambiado los trapos? ¿Volvieron a tomar su temperatura?

\- No preocupar, ella sigue mejor, bajar a 39.

\- Se ve un poco mejor, ¿tienes la medicina?

\- Sí. – Zick puso en sus manos las pastillas y sacó de su mochila una botella de té caliente. – Elena, despierta un momento. – La rodeó con sus brazos. – Toma un momento tus medicinas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Abre tu boca. – La ayudo, y con dificultad se tomo las medicinas. Zick volvió a recostarla. Prendió el vaporizador y, hora tras hora, revisaba a su amiga mientras le daba te ocasionalmente y un poco del remedio que su abuela le enseñó a ser. Su enfermiza infancia le había dejado bastante experiencia.

Unas horas después, la guardiana despertó sintiendo un rayo de sol en su rostro que venía de la ventana. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había sucedido. Se sentía algo aturdida pero, miro a su alrededor y vio a Zick hincado en su cama tomándole la mano. Jamás había sentido tanta ternura que en ese momento. Le dio un leve beso en la mano, antes de reacomodarse y disfrutar un poco más el momento. ¡Sin duda alguna, atorar a Sfrucio en su puerta, había sido la mejor decisión de su vida!

* * *

3\. En Añoranza

No podían estar separados, por más que lo hubieran intentado.

.

.

.

Era un día lluvioso y frío de otoño. Las calles lucían sombrías y las personas iban de un lado a otro, protegiéndose de aquella lluvia intensa. Ese día había olvidado su abrigo, podía sentir en su espalda la fría brisa burlándose de su olvido. Casi podía escuchar los regaños de su madre para cuando llegará a casa.

Se abrazó a su paraguas. Veía con quietud hacia el horizonte, esperando a que el camión llegara a recogerla para finalmente descansar. De pronto miro al frente y pudo ver a una familia de bobaks daba un paseo. Sonrió levemente, era obvio que nadie más podía verlos. Al mirarlos, sólo una palabra pudo venir a su mente… _Zick…_

 _Hace un par de tiempo que no hablaba contigo. Han sido meses duros, la entrada a la universidad se acerca y, no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué habrá sido de ti? ¿Me extrañarás tanto cómo yo a ti?_

 _Es curioso, había prometido ya no recordarte, pero es bastante difícil…el cambio que hiciste en mi vida fue demasiado significativo. Nunca serás cualquier persona..._

 _¿Cómo te habrá ido en la secundaria? ¿Habrás encontrado nuevos amigos? ¿Seguirás sin alergias? Recuerdo que los días de otoño cómo este, solían ser tus días negros, esporas por doquier, humedad y frío. Creo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte lo muy linda que se veía tu nariz toda pequeña y colorada._

 _¡Vaya bomba, eres la única persona que me hace decir ese tipo de cursilerías! ¡Las odio!_

 _¡Lo que daría por ver tu nuevo rostro, por charlar de nuevo contigo, por vivir uno de aquellos lejanos días en la armería o, una de nuestras desastrosas aventuras ilícitas, contra las Anguanas o cualquiera de esos monstruos y situaciones raras que nosotros solíamos atraer… ¡La vida sí que puede volverse monótona después de ti!_

Un auto se estacionó de pronto frente a ella y llamó su atención. El conductor era un viejo conocido de ella.

-¡Hey Elena! ¿Vas para casa me imagino?

\- ¡David! ¿Vienes del campus?

\- Sí, ¡Vamos, sube, te llevo a casa!

\- ¡Gracias!- Abrió la puerta trasera derecha y subió. - ¿Y, qué tal? ¿A dónde se inscribió DeDavid?

\- ¡Ingeniería!

\- ¡Qué genial!

\- ¿Y usted señorita Patata?

\- ¡Medicina! – Sonrió con orgullo.

\- ¡Eso sí que me sorprende! ¡No eras de notas muy altas!

\- Por que antes no era importante. No me dejes en mal con tu amigo. – Hasta entonces la pelirroja notó que iba otro joven con ellos.

\- ¡Lo siento ni siquiera los presente! ¡Ella es Elena Patata, una vieja amiga que no veía desde primaria!

\- Hola.

\- Y el es un viejo amigo, el ya esta terminando el primer año de ingeniería.

Elena le sonrió y miró de nuevo pensativa hacia la ventana… ¿Qué estaría estudiando Zick? ¿Y si entraba a la universidad de Wunderville? Era la mejor después de todo. Sonrió ante la posibilidad de un encuentro, el cual, obviamente ya no le importaba. Estaba tan metida en su pensamientos, que no notó que l joven amigo de David la miraba detenidamente.

* * *

-¡Ya busqué por todas partes y no está aquí!

\- Zick, yo sé que te di esa lista! ¡Tengo que ir y comprar los regalos de los gemelos para navidad! ¡Este fin de semana no estarán, y es mi única oportunidad de llevar los regalos sin que nos descubran!

\- ¡Bien daré otra revisada!

\- ¡Sí aprendieras a limpiar nada de esto te sucedería!

Elena se agachó y comenzó a levantar las cosas que estaban en el suelo, por accidente, levantó una prenda interior, quedo completamente en shock, hasta que el domador la vio, le arrebato su prensa y la guardo rápidamente en un cajón que estaba detrás de él, todo a velocidad luz.

-¡Tu mejor busca en las repisas!

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Los dos estaban completamente colorados.

Intentando matar el aire de incomodidad debido a los hechos anteriores, Elena concentró sus ojos en la ya decente colección de comics Ghosto que tenia en sus repisas.

-¡Wow, seguiste aumentando tu numero de comics!

\- Sí, no me perdí de ningún número cuando comenzaron a salir de nuevo, bueno ya sabes, luego de nuestro encuentro cercano con Quentin.

\- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!... ¡Ediciones especiales de quincena! Bueno, oficialmente me impresionas! Aun recuerdo cuando no sabías de lo que te hablaba.

\- Bueno, todo cambio cuando te acompañé a esa convención de comics. ¿Elena? – Preguntó ante su eminente silencio.

\- ¿Un sketchbook? ¡No sabía que dibujaras! ¡Ahora resulta que eres todo un artista señor Zick!

\- ¿Un ske…? ¡Espera Elena no! – El domador saltó del suelo hacia donde estaba Elena, trató de arrebatar la libreta de sus manos, peor ella con gracia y agilidad lo esquivó.

\- ¡Tranquilo! ¿Qué hay aquí que no quieres que mire? ¡No te preocupes no me reiré de nada!

\- ¡No, no es eso… son mis… mis notas de clase y son importantes!

\- ¡No te creo! ¡Estaba guardado de hace mucho! ¡Tiene polvo!

\- ¡Elena es mío!

Elena no dejaba de mover con rapidez la libreta, dio un gran salto para esquivar a su amigo y lo logró exitosamente, pero la libreta resbaló de sus manos, varias hojas salieron volando. Elena pudo ver cómo Zick palidecía (increíblemente más de lo normal) mientras ella levantaba las hojas que habían salido volando. Para sorpresa suya, todas eran dibujos… ¡Y eran dibujos suyos! Pero en cierto modo no era ella, era ella diferente.

-¿Esta… soy yo?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡En este dice Elena!

\- ¡Ya dámelos! – El se los arrebató finalmente. – Es que… así… así me imaginaba que lucirías cuando no nos habíamos visto. – Dijo agachando la mirada con pena.

\- Ya veo…es… lindo de tu parte… yo, yo te escribía cartas de odio y luego las quemaba.

Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos… ella siempre se concentró en su propio dolor y rencor, jamás hubiera imaginado todo lo que el la extrañaba, todo lo que se habían necesitado todo ese tiempo.

-¿Flequillo en este? ¡Eso jamás! – Dijo mientras miraba los demás dibujos.

\- ¡Bueno, todo era posible! – Se sentó a su lado.


	25. Los Patata

XXV. Los Patata

El auto se detuvo por inercia. El domador soltó un suspiro involuntario. Movió sus pies nerviosamente y abrió el candado de su puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

\- Sí…claro, ¿Por qué no?

\- Bueno, pareces bastante nervioso.

\- ¡Elena, conozco a tus padres desde hace casi una década, por qué tendría que estar nervioso? – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¡Exactamente! Me alegra que pienses así.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se pusieron frente a la puerta principal. Zick observó con cuidado la actual casa de sus ex – vecinos, debía admitir que era mucho más grande y linda que la de Old Mill, se notaba que su padre había sido ascendido y que podían darse una mejor calidad de vida. Eso lo intimidaba un poco.

-Es una pequeña visita solamente, no es cómo sí vinieras a pedir mi mano. – Elena le sonrió, tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso.

\- ¡Bueno, no es cómo si eso no fuera a pasar! – Respondió a su sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Él se rio por su reacción y le robo un pequeño beso. Ella le respondió y convirtieron ese pequeño beso en uno mucho más largo, y sin darse cuenta, la puerta principal se abrió y un grito masculino se escuchó de pronto.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija?!

\- ¡Nada señor! – Zick arrojó a Elena al suelo instintivamente.

\- ¡Pero qué besote! – Charlie y Violeta estaban pasmados.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Llegó Julie gritando desde el interior.

\- ¡Qué abrí mi puerta y este tipo le estaba comiendo la boca a mi hijita!

\- ¿A Violeta?

\- ¡Claro que no Julie a mi Elena!

\- ¡Ah, eso ya me lo esperaba! – Dijo mientras ayudaba a su hija a levantarse. - ¿Entonces ya es oficial? – Dijo emocionada.

\- Sí, mamá.

\- ¡Qué buena noticia! ¡Ya era hora! – Abrazó a su hija fuertemente. - ¡Yo siempre lo supe! ¡Sí no se hubieran separado, habría pasado desde hace años!

\- ¡Julie cómo puedes estar contenta con esto! ¡Elena apenas es una niña no puede…!

\- ¿Una niña universitaria Harvey? Mira atrás de ti, esos sí son niños. ¡Pasen estamos terminando de arreglarnos!

\- ¿Arreglar qué mamá?

\- ¡No me digas que no te acuerdas! Hoy es el cumpleaños número ochenta de la abuela Patata. E iremos a verla. – Dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

\- ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Vamos Zick!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Con tu abuela y toda la familia?

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa de presentarlo Elena?

\- ¡Calma papá no te alteres! ¡Es sólo que Zick es tan maravilloso que es una buena oportunidad para que conozca a todo nuestro clan. – Elena le guiñó el ojo, Zick le sonrió y se tensó después de sentir la mirada hiriente del señor sobre de él. - ¡Bien vamos las chicas arriba a arreglarnos! – Elena, su madre y hermana la siguieron gustosas al segundo piso. Mientras Harvey miraba al desprotegido domador con desprecio.

-Yo… yo también iré a arreglarme, con permiso. – Tan rápido cómo había terminado de hablar, había subido ya las escaleras al cuarto de huésped que se le había acondicionado.

"Luego de cinco minutos de arreglo", las mujeres bajaban las escaleras orgullosamente. Desde abajo Zick miraba a Elena con los ojos abiertos, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color verde aqua que la resaltaba sus hermosos ojos y su larga y rizada cabellera.

-Te…te ves hermosa. – Le sonrió torpemente.

\- Bueno, tu luces genial también. – Mientras ella se arreglaba, el domador se cambió a una camisa de vestir color negra, unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos de vestir. Elena se sentía orgullosa del guapo domador que le acompañaría.

\- ¡Bien entonces ya estamos listos! Todos a la camioneta.

Al aumentar la familia, los Patata habían cambiado su pequeño auto por una camioneta familiar, grande y nueva. Elena deslizó la puerta y sus pequeños hermanos subieron detrás de ellos. Elena se sentó junto a Zick y tomó su mano disimuladamente a los ojos de su padre.

- _¡No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, fue sólo el impacto de la noticia!_

 _-Estaré tranquilo mientras no se acerque a la cuchillería del restaurante._ – La pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de su novio. Lo abrazo y disfruto del paisaje nocturno de su segunda ciudad de infancia, aunque de todos, el de Old Mill seguía siendo su preferido.

Luego de un cuarto más media hora, la familia llegó a un restaurante ambientado cómo una villa muy elegante. La familia bajó del auto y un mesero les indicó el área donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¡Mami, dile a Charlie que yo voy a entregar el regalo! – La rubia se quejó.

\- ¿Verdad que lo haré yo mamá?

\- ¡Lo harán los dos y cuidado con romperlo!- Los pequeños corrieron felices y entraron al área reservada. La familia ya se encontraba ahí.

-Ahora lo que debes hacer es mantener la calma, son personas agradables… excepto mi abuela… ella puede llegar a ser…. ¿Intimidante?

\- ¡Ah con que se hereda! – El domador recibió un leve puñetazo de su novia.

\- ¡Elena que bueno que viniste! – Un pelirrojo joven llegó y la abrazo efusivamente.

\- ¡Me da mucho gusto verte a ti también!

\- ¿Y este quién es sí se puede saber? – Zick sonrió tranquilo mientras se interponía en el abrazo.

\- ¿Acaso no me reconoces chico raro de los monstruos?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – _Imagínalo con el rostro más joven y revuelto._ – Le dijo con el pensamiento.

\- ¡Lonzo pero sí eres tú! – El domador no salía de su asombro. - ¡Estás enorme!

\- ¡El ya para nada pequeño de mi primo acaba de cumplir 15 años! ¡Esta por entrar a la preparatoria!

\- ¡Es bastante extraño, yo aun te recordaba como un pequeño!

\- ¿Y dinos qué te trae aquí? ¿No me dirán que vienen juntos? ¿O sí?

\- En realidad… sí. – Ambos se sonrojaron y agacharon la mirada.

\- ¡Qué emocionante yo siempre supe que terminarían juntos! ¡Los dos son unos locos tal para cual!

\- ¡Lonzo ven y ayuda a la abuela!

\- ¡Sí mamá, debo irme, bienvenido primo!

\- ¡Gracias! Bueno, eso fue fácil.

\- El no cuenta porque ya lo conocías. Ven para que te presente al resto. –La pareja caminó hacia la mesa y comenzó a saludar a sus parientes. – Ella es mi tía abuela Catty, es la hermana menor de mi abuelo.

\- ¡Es un placer conocerla señora Patata!

\- ¡Señorita! – Le murmuró Elena.

\- ¡Señorita Patata!

\- ¿Y tú eres?

\- Mi nombre es Ezekiel Zick, soy el novio de Elena.

\- ¡Ja, ya otro! ¡Deberías concentrarte en tus estudios de medicina! – La dama dejó al domador con la mano extendida.

\- Gracias por el consejo tía, continuemos. – Elena le sonrió a Zick cómo disculpa por el comentario anterior. – El mi tío Borys, era primo hermano de mi abuelo.

\- ¡Un placer conocerle!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Qué es un placer conocerlo! – Zick elevó su voz.

\- ¡Yo no quiero caramelos!

\- ¡No yo digo que es un gusto conocerlo!

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Elena golpeó su frente con la mano, y suspiro profundamente.

\- No importa, continuemos. Ella es mi tía Lydia, la madre de Lonzo.

\- Un placer.

\- Lo mismo digo, te divertirás en la familia… es muy… peculiar.

\- ¡No creo que más que la mía!

\- ¡Y este pequeño caballerito es el hermanito bebé de Lonzo! – Elena cargó al regordete bebé y le dio besitos en la barriguita.

\- ¡Es muy gracioso!

\- ¡Es un amor! – Elena le hacía caras graciosos a su primo, Zick la miraba con ternura, ese lado materno de su novia le encantaba.

\- ¡Son lindos pero no te apresures a tenerlos! – Harvey paso por detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Papá!- Roló los ojos y suspiró con fastidio. - El es mi tío Ronnie, el papá de Lonzo.

\- ¡Buenas noches señor!

\- Un placer hijo, un consejo, ten calma con mi hermano, tardará en superar esto, Elena es su adoración. Sólo intenta acercarte, recobrar su confianza y lo tendrás en la bolsa. – Le susurró al domador.

\- Gracias señor. – Le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh dime Ronnie!

\- ¡Gracias por nada! – Harvey colgó su celular y se acercó a su hermano y yerno. -¡Ronnie tenemos un problema!

\- ¿Cuál?

\- El chico que habíamos contratado para tocar la guitarra a mamá se fracturó la mano.

\- ¡Demonios mamá odiaría que no toquemos en su fiesta! Tal vez con tutoriales Lonzo pueda.

\- ¿Qué?, yo no…

\- ¡Lonzo ya sabes cómo se pone tu abuela cuando no…!

\- Yo lo haré.- Todos voltearon hacia el dueño de la voz que acababa de dictar su sentencia.

\- ¡Zick, no! – Elena le susurró.

\- ¡Tranquila, ya lo he hecho antes! ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡No se me olvida! – Dijo con molestia.

\- ¿Entonces puedes hacerlo? – Le preguntó el más joven de los hermanos Patata.

\- ¡Claro tío Ronnie! Sólo préstenme una guitarra y listo.

\- Enseguida te lo conseguimos. – Ambos señores se fueron mientras Harvey aun lo veía expectante de lejos.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Trato de ganarme a tu familia.

\- ¡Sí pero aun no haz conocido a mi abuela! Es demasiado… ¿especial?

\- ¡Sí es pariente tuyo, no lo dudo!

\- Yo no me refiero a "especial" de esa manera, si no a "especial de la mala manera, por su carácter".

\- ¡Lo sé, yo igual! – Elena frunció el ceño. - ¡Tranquila, confía en mi!

\- Zick, ya es hora. – La tía Lydia le señalo el camino.

Toda la familia se sentó en círculo y dejó a la abuela en medio, justo en frente de ella, y en el centro de todos, había una silla. La tía le dio la señal y pasó a tomar su asiento. Elena también se dirigió a su asiento, rogando al cielo que la buena impresión fuera buena.

-Buenas noches.

Zick se puso frente al micrófono, pateó un poco el pedestal y el micrófono cayó al suelo. Elena cerró los ojos. El avergonzado joven sonrió con torpeza y por primera vez miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Su expresión era completamente sería firme. Cómo si nada la inmutara. El peliazul tuvo que admitir que eso lo intimidó un poco, pero no lo asustó. Muchas eran las cosas que Elena había hecho por su familia, estaba más que claro que reunirla había sido la mas grande de todas, sabía a la perfección que sin ella y "su intromisión en el mundo de los monstruos", nada hubiera pasado, así que un pequeño recital con guitarra era cosa de nada.

Suspiró y en ese momento, una gran idea inundó su mente. ¿Qué mejor forma de ganarse a la familia de Elena, que de la misma forma que se la ganó a ella? Pues con su propia naturaleza monstruosa.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ezekiel Zick, y soy el novio de su nieta mayor, Elena. Esta noche le ofrezco cómo obsequio, una pequeña interpretación musical.

El joven apoyo una pierna en la silla y el resto de su cuerpo en la rodilla contraría. Tomo aire y comenzó a tocar con su guitarra una muy vieja y poco conocida, canción folclórica.

 _"Y en aquel día cualquiera, mi amor partía a la guerra,_

 _Ya no se si lo veré, ya no se sí viviré,_

 _Aunque sea el quien luché, moriré yo sin él._

 _Tan lejos te llevas mi vida,_

 _Mi esperanza, era mi guía,_

 _¿Quién verá ahora por los sueños que forjamos?_

 _¿Le interesa a alguien todo este daño?_

 _Vuelve tarde, vuelve de lejos, pero vuelve._

 _Que sin ti, mi vida desfallece"_

La anciana se puso de pie tan pronto terminó de tocar. Todos los familiares se veían extrañados, no entendían el porque había interpretado aquella desconocida y triste melodía. Cuando la pequeña anciana se acercó a Zick, todos esperaban lo peor, ya que la veían caminar con determinación. Elena quiso acercarse a defender a Zick, pero su madre la detuvo, Elena negó con la cabeza e intentó alcanzar a su abuela, sin poder lograrlo.

-Hace 74 años, fue la última vez que escuché esa canción, cuando mi madre se la cantó a mi padre cuando llegó de la guerra. Nunca olvidaré esa emoción de poder cantársela. ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

\- Zick señora Patata.

\- Pues, Zick, encontraste mi canción preferida. Gracias. – Sin cambiar su expresión de fastidio durante toda la conversación, la anciana le dio la mano y volvió a la mesa. - ¡Qué esperan todos! ¿A que muera de hambre? ¡Qué sirvan la cena! – Pese a ello, Zick supo que lo había hecho bien. Unos brazos rodearon de pronto su cadera con un abrazo.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Impresionaste a la abuela Patata!

\- ¡Bueno, qué te puedo decir! ¡Soy un trovador que sabe los sentimientos de las personas y con su música sabe llegar a ellos!

\- ¡Usaste tu empatía y tu Dom para ver su mente y recuerdos, pequeño domador astuto!

\- ¡Nadie dijo que no pudiera hacerlo! Además, si me golpeaba, ¿Me hubieras defendido?

\- ¡Probablemente la hubiera ayudado! – Lo tomo de la mano.

\- ¡A qué tu perfecto ingeniero no lo hubiera logrado!

\- ¡Ya supéralo celoso!

Cuidándose de la vista del señor Patata, la joven pareja se dio un dulce beso de victoria.


	26. Una pequeña conversación

XVI. Una pequeña conversación

-¡No puedo creer que esto pasará! ¡Debiste llamarme y yo iba por ti!

\- Lo sé mamá, pero estoy bien, sólo fue un pequeño accidente.

\- ¡Un esguince! ¿Elena qué en ese campamento no hay supervisión?

\- Sí pero…

\- ¡Ahora mismo me pasas la dirección, iré a hablar con el encargado!

\- ¡No, no puedes! – La niña se levantó con dificultad. – Te maullaría .- Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – El timbre de la puerta sonó y nunca había sonado tan bien para Elena. – Ya regreso. – La señora Patata dejó la sala y atendió a la visita. - ¿Hola?

\- ¡Mmm, hola… buen día! Usted debe ser la señora Patata, bueno… se parece a su hija… bueno, excepto por su nariz, bueno, no es que la de ella no este bien, pero yo…

-¿Teddy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Elena! Yo… yo sólo venía a ver como seguías.

\- ¿Conoces a este joven Elena?

\- Sí, es compañero mío de la arm…del campamento.

\- Teddy Thaur, mucho gusto. – Le extendió la mano a la madre de su amiga.

\- Ah, un placer. Vaya hija, no sabía que tuvieras amigos tan…mayores. – La mirada pícara de su madre no le gustó para nada a la joven guardiana.

\- Sí, sí, es un viejo amigo de Zick mamá.

\- Bueno, pasa, siéntete en casa, yo debo llevar a los pequeños gemelos al pediatra. Temía dejar a Elena sola. Es algo torpe y cómo esta lastimada…

\- ¡Eso lo se muy bien!

\- ¡Hey! – Elena le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

\- No se preocupe señora Patata, yo le haré compañía mientras usted regresa.

\- Te lo agradezco, hay merienda en la cocina. Sé amable hija, nos vemos más tarde. – Julie tomo la pañalera, a los pequeños y se fue en su auto.

-¿Escuchaste pequeño puré de patata? Tienes que ser amable conmigo.

\- ¡También escuché que piensas que mi nariz esta bien!

\- ¡Error de selección de palabras!

\- Bueno, no tienes que sentirte obligado a quedarte, estoy bien, solo leeré algo de mis comics.

\- No, de verdad venía a ver cómo seguías… después de todo, me sentía parcialmente culpable.

\- ¡Pues deberías sentirte totalmente culpable!  
\- Sí, lo se…

\- ¡Es broma, tranquilo! – Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, el domador colocó los bocadillos y dos vasos de soda en la mesita central.

\- Sabes…también quería disculparme por lo que te había dicho mi papá… usualmente no es así, pero digamos que cuando se trata de competencias suele ponerse muy…intenso. Mi clan y el Zick tienen cierta competencia desde generaciones atrás.

-Sí, ya lo he notado. No te preocupes, todo bien.

\- Y… aunque me duela admitirlo, eres una excelente guardiana.

\- ¿Teddy Thaur, tú dándome un cumplido? ¡Se va a terminar el mundo! – La pelirroja estalló en risas.

\- ¡No es un cumplido! Tómalo cómo la verdad que es y ya. – Un pequeño silencio incómodo lleno de pronto la habitación. – Así que… ¿campamento?

\- Fue la excusa que invente a mis padres para justificar que me desapareciera todas las tardes.

\- ¡Es verdad, ellos no saben nada!

\- No, ni de mi poder, ni mi trabajo, ni nada de los monstruos, para ellos sólo paso mis tardes divirtiéndome y jugando por ahí, aunque a veces esto de ser guardiana sí que es divertido. que es divertido.

\- ¿Sabes? Dentro de nuestro mundo de monstruos, has hecho cosas grandiosas, es una lástima que ellos no puedan saber que tipo de hija tienen.

\- ¡Dijiste "nuestro mundo" y "grandiosa" y todo en una misma oración!, muy bien ¿Quién eres, Hector Sinistro? ¿Dónde esta Thaur? – Le amenazó con un florero.

-¡Tranquila, tranquila! ¡Soy yo pequeña patata rota! Es sólo que… es cansado que discutamos siempre.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo siempre he creído que te caigo mal.

\- Tampoco exageres, es sólo que… es divertido discutir contigo. Eres…inteligente, siempre sabes que responder y, eso lo hace divertido. – El chico sintió cómo su cara ardía y se volteó rápidamente para que la chica no pudiera notarlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Es muy agradable que digas esto, siempre pensé que hacíamos un buen equipo, pero, no dejabas que me acercará a ti.

\- Bueno ya te lo dije, si me agradas pero, era divertido pelear contigo.

\- Sí, pero a veces te pasas, ¿No podrías al menos no ser tan hiriente a veces?

\- Lo siento ¡Es mi estilo!

\- ¿Y tu estilo debe ser siempre el de cretino?

\- ¡Pero que observadora señorita Patata! – Ambos comenzaron a reír. – Aunque no lo creas, siempre supe que no eras normal y corriente, bueno tal vez normal no pero co…

\- ¡No comiences de nuevo!

\- ¡Es inevitable!

\- ¡Gran tonto! Aun recuerdo que te conocimos por la tía Ermelia.

\- Sí, cuando estaba en búsqueda de la cura para mi papá. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

\- Sí, al principio no podía confiar en ti.

\- No te culpo, mi clan tiene esa cierta mala fama. De tramposos y rebeldes, poco confiables. Y con lo que hizo mi padre, bueno, no hay mucho para contradecir.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que hizo tu padre?- Elena preguntó espantada.

\- Bueno, a escaparse y perder sus poderes con el piplour con Zob.

\- ¡Ah! – Suspiró con calma. Temió por un momento que el secreto de la traición de su padre se hubiera rebelado.

\- Todos siempre estaban tan molestos con él por haber sido el de la idea.

\- A Zob nadie lo obligo tampoco Teddy, ambos sabían lo que hacían.

\- Lo sé, pero por alguna razón, la gente siempre culpo más a mi papá, tu viste que hasta la señora Barrymore no quería dirigirle la palabra. La gente no lo conoce bien y cómo todos prefieren a los Zick. Nadie hacía nada. Crecí viendo a mi padre a escondidas, sin su poder, yo sé que Zick no supo nada de el suyo, pero verlo así y no poder hacer nada…

\- Te hizo crecer sintiéndote impotente. Comprendo. Conozco muy bien ese sentimiento, cuantas veces quise ayudar a Zick y…

\- Y saber que aunque te esforzarás, no era suficiente y no podías hacer nada.

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Lo sé bien, por eso, me decidí a investigar a las Anguanas, hasta que di con Ermelia, no contaba nunca con su participación en esto. Pero debo admitir, que sin ustedes, papá nunca habría vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Bueno, por que somos un gran equipo. No te sientas mal Teddy, el pasado ya paso… nunca había pensado en lo solo que debiste haberte sentido… tal vez por eso te guste tanto ser el centro de atención.

\- ¡Hey a mi no me gusta…!

\- ¡Hay por favor! ¡Te conozco bien! – Le dio un golpe leve en el hombro. – Pero piensa en que eso quedo atrás, y ya no estas solo, tienes a tus padres, a Zick e incluso a mi.

\- Bueno, con eso último es suficiente. – Ahora fue el turno de la pelirroja de sonrojarse. – Gracias Elena, nunca había hablado con esto con nadie.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo cuando quieras hablar con alguien! ¡Pero para torneos ya no, eres un peligro! – Ambos volvieron a reírse a carcajadas juntos, hasta que el timbre interrumpió su conversación.

\- Sé que es tu casa, pero déjame ir a mi, tu estas lisiada después de todo. – El domador se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta principal. La verdad es que Elena siempre le había hecho sentir algo que no sabia explicar, pero sabía que no era indiferente para él. Siempre la admiro por ese valor y coraje de enfrentarse a los peligros y le enternecía lo afectuosa que era con los monstruos, aunque no fuera por linaje, Elena era digna miembro del mundo de los monstruos y en cierto modo, eso lo enorgullecía, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era lo increíblemente cómodo que se sentía cuando hablaba con ella, se sentía… el mismo.

-¿Teddy?

-¿Teddy qué haces aquí? ¡Justo te fuimos a buscar para ir a ver a Elena y mira!

\- ¡Hola Zick, hola Lay! ¡Pasen! Digamos que tuve la misma idea que ustedes y me adelanté.

\- Ah… espero que no la hayas molestado mucho. – La furia interna de Zick crecía de poco en poco, había un sentimiento que detectaba en Teddy y que no le gustaba para nada.

\- ¡Zick! ¡Lay! ¡Hola!

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Elena?-Preguntó la domadora sentándose a su lado.

\- Mejor, Teddy me estuvo haciendo compañía un rato. ¡Qué lindos me trajeron pastel!

\- Sí, lo hice para ti. – Dijo el domador sin quitarle la mirada a Teddy, sonaba increíblemente molesto, el rubio solo se limitaba a responderle la mirada.

\- ¿Tú cocinando Zick? ¡no te creo nada!

\- En realidad fue la señora Barrymore, pero le ayudamos un poco.

\- También te traje un capuchino. – Zick se sentó a lado de la guardiana y le dio la taza y una rebanada de pastel. Teddy solo miro desde la puerta de las sala. Lay miro a ambos y no hicieron falta explicaciones, sólo se limito a reír de que la atención de la pelirroja estaba puesta en el pequeño cachorro de bombo que intentaba robarse su pastel.


	27. En la fresca brisa

XXVII. En la fresca brisa

-¿Nunca habías venido cierto?

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es increíble! – La joven guardiana podía sentir el aire en su rostro, el paisaje de la Alta Armería era precioso, grandes bosques, antiguos árboles y enormes jardines. Se sentía dichosa y especial, ese lugar era únicamente para domadores, y ella era la única guardiana que había logrado poner un pie en aquel lugar. Su compañero la veía divertido y enternecido, le encantaba cómo la emocionaban estas pequeñas cosas.

\- ¡Agárrate fuerte patata! ¡No quiero que te hagas puré!

\- ¡Ya veremos Thaur sí no eres tú el que termina estrellado! – Elena estiró la cuerda de su flyvan y lo hizo avanzar más pronto. Rápidamente el domador se fue quedando atrás.

\- ¡Hey espera! – El domador le hizo la misma indicación a su monstruo y comenzó a acercarse a la chica.

\- ¡No me alcanzarás tortuga Thaur! – Seguía riéndose divertida.

De pronto, y como en esas peliculas cursis que tanto el odiaba, un rayo de luz cubrió a la chica, iluminando su rostro y ojos, bañándola por completo de sol. El domador solo puro soltar un leve suspiro. Aquella pequeña niña pelirroja y pecosa de nariz graciosa, la cual siempre le había parecido "linda", se había convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, de preciosos ojos café ámbar y una enorme sonrisa. No pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar con atención a la hermosa chica que volaba frente a él, hasta que una pared chocó con él e interrumpió su preciosa vista.

-¡Teddy! – Elena reaccionó a tiempo y logró atrapar al rubio que descendía por el.- ¡Te tengo! ¡Debe tener más cuidado joven domador, quien se iba a hacer puré era usted, tiene suerte de que su compañera sea una guardiana experimentada!

\- Estoy muy consciente de ello, tengo mucha suerte de seas mi compañera. – Le sonrió con picardía, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no pudo decir nada más.

\- Hay mucha neblina, aterrizaré en aquel jardín. – El monstruo siguió las indicaciones y descendió en un viejo jardín. Era enorme y estaba lleno de ruinas antiguas de lo que debía haber sido de los primeros espacios de la Alta armería. Un tranquilo río estaba cerca de ellos. La pelirroja se dejo caer en la hierba, hacía mucho calor, así que fue un alivio para ella.

-¡Hace mucho que no me sentía así de relajada! – Suspiró, inhalo y exhalo. – Salir del campus es tan… justo lo que necesitaba.

\- Me imagino, tu ambiente es muy pesado, estas todo el tiempo con personas con muchos problemas.

\- ¡Así es! Es muy agotador anímicamente hablando, además…. ¡Hey te está sangrando la cabeza!

\- ¿Qué? – Puso su mano en la frente. - Es verdad, no importa.

\- ¡No seas tonto… es verdad, estoy hablando contigo, ya lo eres! Traje mi botiquín, déjame curarte.

\- ¡No! ¡No me toques!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No voy a dejarte con la cara sangrando!

\- Dijiste que era tonto, así que olvídalo.

\- ¡Teddy! ¡Ya obedece a la doctora!

\- ¡Aun no terminas!

\- Pero ya voy a la mitad así que obedece o me obligarás a usar la fuerza.

-¡Eso será divertido de ver! ¿Qué puede hacer una pequeña chica que… - La guardiana tomo impulso y empujó al chico, haciéndolo caer sobre la húmeda hierba.

\- ¡Nunca dudes del poder Patata! – Comenzó a limpiar su herida.

\- Créeme, es lo último que haría… por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, me salvaste la vida ¿No?

\- Bueno, pensando que pudiste estrellarte y al menos romperte en pedacitos, sí, sí lo hice.

\- Entonces, debería pagarle a mi rescatista y doctora.

\- ¡Yo no necesito tu dinero!

\- ¡Bueno, eso se puede solucionar entonces! – El la acercó hacia él y le robo un beso de sus labios, aunque pensaba que sería golpeado pronto, el ladrón resultó ser el sorprendido, la chica estaba correspondiendo a su beso.

\- ¿Qué… pero…?

\- ¿Eso no te lo esperabas eh?

\- Bueno… a decir verdad, creí que me arrojarías al río. Aunque, no te culpo, ninguna se resiste al encanto Thaur.

\- ¿De verdad? Qué raro por que no besas tan bien.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¡Soy el mejor besador de estas tierras!

\- Por que eres el único hombre estudiando aquí.

\- Entonces debes entender mi experiencia.

\- Bien, sí tan buena compañía tienes aquí, estoy de más.

\- ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¡Qué te importa!

\- ¡Diablos sí estas celosa!

\- ¡Ya piérdete Thaur, ve y toma tus prácticas!

\- ¡Tranquila, ninguna de ellas es tú!

\- ¡Sí y eso es lo que las hará mejor!

\- ¡Alto ahí Patata!

\- ¡Me largo a la escuela! ¡Tenías que salir con tus cosas, inmaduro!

\- ¡Detente!

\- ¡No soy uno de tus monstruos, no puedes darme órdenes, así que no me importa!

\- Bueno, lo haré indirectamente. – Teddy corrió ha donde estaban los flyvans, los desató y los ahuyentó.

\- ¡Hey pero que acabas de hacer pedazo de idiota!

\- Te di una orden indirecta, no te irás de aquí hasta que me digas lo que quiero escuchar.

\- ¿Así? ¡Pues yo no diré nada! – La chica se giró dándole la espalda. – El se acercó y de nuevo le dio un beso.

\- Te amo Elena. – La chica lo miró boquiabierta y se sonrojo.

\- Y yo a ti… Teddy.

\- Guau… creí que…

\- ¿Qué te rechazaría? ¿Qué estabas loco y no eras correspondido? ¡Bueno, noticias para ti Thaur, ambos estamos locos!


	28. Transiciones

XXVIII. Transiciones.

Era una tormentosa tarde en la ciudad de Wunderville, algo muy inconveniente para los estudiantes universitarios, quienes se preparaban para iniciar el semestre en una semana. Miles de ellos pasaban por todo el campus cargando en cajas sus pertenencias.

Por el pasillo del dormitorio de chicas, una caja flotaba sola, hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró con todo y la caja. Un conserje vio con temor todo lo ocurrido y se fue a toda prisa.

-¡Esa era la última! – El bombo, una vez adentro, se dejó caer en la cama.

\- ¡Excelente! Se ve bastante acogedora. Pensar que pasaré en esta habitación por lo menos, los próximos cinco años.

\- ¡Es más pequeña tu habitación!

\- Lo sé, pero al menos aquí no somos niñeros. Ya verás que el campus te gustará mi pequeño bombo amargado. ¡Por aquí hay una pizzería deliciosa, bueno según Ross! Iré a darme una ducha y ordenaré!

\- Sí mientras leeré mi revista. – El monstruo tomó la revista que mostraba en la portada el tutor del año "Jeremy joth".

El bombo se acostó sobre unas cajas y le dio un sorbo a una lata de refresco que sacó de la mochila de su guardiana. Desde afuera, alguien se asomaba por la ventana, podía percibir perfectamente el aroma del regordete monstruo. Lo vio, y sonrió con malicia.

- _¡Muy bien, deberás hacerlo ahora, uno… dos.. tres… …. …cuatro… no puedo! ¿Por qué demonios soy tan cobarde? –_ Una chica corrió tratando de protegerse por la lluvia, empujando al espíritu dentro de la habitación. La ventana se abrió dejándolo entrar de golpe al dormitorio, el bombo adolescente volteó y miro con terror cómo se levantaba el oscuro ser.

-¡Es..es…espectro negro!

\- ¡Cálmate bombo yo sólo! – No pudo terminar de hablar cuando una enorme maleta lo golpeó.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi monstruo tú maldito espectro!

\- ¡Espera es que yo no…

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi bebé! ¡Ta arrepentirás! ¡El que no sea domadora es más una ventaja para no tenerte miedo!

\- ¡Elena espera, creo que quiere hablarte!

\- ¡No te preocupes mi bebé, yo te cuido! – Dijo con su más dulce voz mientras le frotaba la cabeza. - ¡En cuanto a ti maldito! – Volteó para continuar su ataque.

\- ¡Espera te dije! – El espectro negro abrió su mano y la enredo en su telaraña espectral.

\- ¡Pero cómo te atreves tú…!

\- ¡Cálmense ambos! Yo… yo vengo en son de paz. Yo no me lo voy a comer ¡lo juro!

\- Niégame que esa era tu intención.

\- Bueno… sí. – Bombolo se agachó y desataba rápidamente a su guardiana, sin ningún éxito. -¡pero ya no!

\- ¡Todos los espectros negros son iguales, ya los he combatido antes!

\- Mira, tranquila, solo necesito algo de ayuda… morí hace poco, no se cuanto, no tengo noción del tiempo, pero no pude seguir… hay algo que me obliga a seguir aquí y no se que sea… ayúdame por favor.

-Pues… la única manera de que un espectro recupere su memoria es comiendo monstruos…

\- ¡Lo se y eso es justo lo que no quiero hacer!

\- Tranquilo…entonces la única forma es haciendo una investigación.

\- Lo que se es que aparecí aquí.

\- Así que probablemente hayas muerto aquí… ¿En el campus?

\- O en una zona aledaña. ¿Me ayudarás guardiana? Eres la única persona en este campus que puede verme… si no encuentro lo que busco, no podre seguir y me quedare cómo un espectro negro.

\- Bien tranquilo, me imagino que debe ser algo muy importante para que hayas decidido quedarte. De acuerdo te ayudaré, investigaré, pero si moriste en este campus, será aun más complicado encontrar la verdad.

\- Confiaré en ti guardiana.

\- Bien, lo primero es averiguar tu nombre, eso será algo fácil… espero…

* * *

-¡Aquí está todo lo que me pediste Elena! Una única pregunta…

\- ¡Gracias amigo, claro!

\- ¿Para que quieres el registro forense de Wunderville de los últimos dos meses?

\- Bueno Ross… es… para una tarea de mis hermanos.

\- Qué no tienen ocho años?

\- ¡No juzgues al sistema educativo, nos vemos! – La pelirroja le cerró la puerta en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguir ese registro?

\- Su papá es médico forense, ahora, según mi experiencia espectral, si te menciono ciertas cosas de tu pasado debes recordar.

\- ¿A cuántos espectros has ayudado a cruzar?

\- A dos grandes leyendas, al espectro del fantasma "Barba Erizada" y al de una chica de Old Mill Village.

\- ¿Old Mill Village dices?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué?

\- Por que ahora que o mencionas, ese lugar me suena familiar.

\- ¡Oh.. no me digas que tendremos que ir para allá…!

\- Pues… mi espectro esta aquí, pero algo me suena de allá.

\- Hagamos esto, yo te leeré los nombres y causas de muerte, cuando algo te suene familiar como lo de esta ciudad, me lo dices, ¿Te parece?

\- De acuerdo. Hazlo.

\- Comencemos, de las últimas dos semanas y que sean hombres de entre jóvenes y adultos, tenemos 213 personas… ¡Será una noche larga! – La chica tomo una taza de café y dio un sorbo, mientras, el espectro se sentaba sobre la cama. – Edward Clark, 23 años, causa de muerte, homicidio en tercer grado… ¡Oh vaya bomba!

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

\- ¡Trae imágenes! – La chica casi regresa lo que comió hace unas horas.

\- Lo leería yo pero…

\- No, de acuerdo… puedo continuar… - Hizo a un lado la taza del café, suspiró hondo y continuo con su lectura.

* * *

Las horas continuaban pasando incesantemente, incluso la tormenta finalmente había cedido. Sólo quedaba una fresca brisa refrescando la oscura madrugada. El pequeño Bombo hacía tiempo que se había ido a dormir. Sólo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la habitación. La chica estaba exhausta, y ya muchos de los perfiles de asesinato se habían descartado. El espíritu la escuchaba atento. De vez en cuando, sentía una intensa hambre, que, con gran dificultad lograba controlar. Finalmente al dar casi las doce de la madrugada, la chica bufó de cansancio. Dejando caer por accidente los últimos registros.

-¡Lo siento espectro, ya leí prácticamente todos! Lo más probable es que hayas muerto antes y no tan recientemente. Te prometo que mañana le pido a mi amigo más registros.- Elena intentó levantar las hojas caídas, pero el fantasma se lo impidió.

-Déjame ayudarte… tal vez es por que estás exhausta. – El fantasma tomó las hojas y sintió un impulso eléctrico recorrer su ser, haciéndolo retorcerse y gritar de dolor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Fue…fue una de esas hojas.

\- ¡Vaya, fue la de Samuel O 'Brian! Estudiante de medicina de octavo semestre, 30 años. Causa de muerte, suicidio, murió de una sobredosis.

\- ¡Sí… sí, ese soy yo!

\- ¿Y lo supiste tocando la hoja?... ¡Y yo casi vomitando y dudando sobre si escogí la carrera correcta por horas!

\- ¡Sí ese… ese soy yo Elena! – El espectro la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo fuertemente. - ¡Ahora lo recuerdo todo! Yo… yo estaba haciendo un estudio… sobre un brote de enfermedad que estaba surgiendo en el hospital de Old Mill…

\- ¿Crees que ese estudio sea lo que no te permita irte?

\- No Elena… mi hija… ella… ella vive en Old Mill, ella fue mal atendida en ese hospital, ¡Y yo estaba buscando la cura y cómo inculparlos!

\- ¿Y la habías encontrado?

\- ¡Sí, la encontré! Justamente estaba por llevarla a Old Mill.

\- Oh no… no me digas que…que tendremos que ir para allá.

\- Pues sí, es ahí donde viven. ¿Por qué?

\- Es que yo…

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí a quien no quieres ver?

\- ¡Claro que no, que te hace pensar eso! ¡Soy Elena Patata, una guardiana profesional! ¡Yo soy perfectamente capaz de llevarte y terminar la misión!

\- Bien, te lo agradezco, yo ya no puedo comunicarme con ellas. ¡Vamos!

\- Sí… claro… Bombolo, regreso más… - Elena miró al monstruo dormir tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras su nariz formaba burbujas a la par, la guardiana le dio un beso en la frente y lo cubrió con su manta. Detrás de ella, Samuel veía todo con gran ternura.

-¿Listo, vamos?

* * *

La guardiana encendió la linterna del su celular. Con ayuda de un pasador de cabello, se ayudó para abrir la cerradura de aquella habitación. Luego de unos segundos, la chapa cedió y ambos pudieron entrar.

-Esta era mi habitación. Es tan extraño… entre más avanzo… más recuerdos vienen a mi.

\- ¿Dónde está el frasco de la medicina?

\- Está ahí, en aquella gaveta, sé que parece un mal escondite, pero no quise hacerlo obvio.

\- Bueno, aquí lo tengo. ¿Estás listo para volver y llevárselo a tu hija?

\- Adelante.

* * *

El espectro flotó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Elena, después de ponerse su chaqueta. Puso las llaves, suspiro y encendió el auto. Se veía ansiosa y nerviosa. El auto avanzaba velozmente por las calles del centro del Wunderville, pasando a las que llevaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Todo está bien?

\- Claro… es sólo que viví en aquel barrio hace unos años. Es algo de… nostalgia.

\- ¿Dejaste a alguien importante ahí? ¿Cierto?

\- No… no lo es más… lo fue simplemente.

\- Qué raro porque te maquillaste al salir…

\- ¡No hables con una chica mientras conduce!

\- ¿Podría chocar y morir?

\- ¡Muy gracioso!

El auto siguió recorriendo la carretera hasta que finalmente, llegaron a su destino. La nostalgia invadió de pronto el corazón de Elena. Pudo volver a ver la ciudad suspendida, el gran edificio que fue alguna vez Pirámide Inc. Los recuerdos no dejaban de golpearla. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que, la chica que le había ayudado con "cursos de sanación y superación" le debía regresar su dinero.

Finalmente dejaron Big Burg atrás y entraron al pequeño Old Mill Village.

-¡Vamos hijo, cambia de expresión! Una buena caminata nocturna le cae bien a cualquiera.

\- ¡Sí papá! ¡No hay cómo salir a pasear a las 4 de la mañana para que tus vecinos no te vean y no reconozcan que sigues luciendo igual que hace 8 años!

\- ¡Sé que estás molesto Zick, pero el que no respires aire te hace mal! Caminar y salir de pronto no te hará ningún daño, además ya tengo comprobado que a esta hora no hay nadie.

El "joven-exdomador" miro a su padre con fastidio y suspiró con molestia. A veces se preguntaba por que las cosas se les hacían tan sencillas a los demás y no a él. De pronto, caminaron delante del bar del barrio… _Elena_ … todo se reducía a una sola palabra.

Mientras los Zick caminaban por la acera, un carro azul cielo iba un poco atrás de ellos.

-¿Esta cerca de aquí?

\- Sí Elena, sólo debes seguir dos calles adelante y subir una más.

El auto aceleró y rebaso a los hombres, tan cerca y tan lejos, cual caprichoso destino. Elena aceleró mucho y logró subir con facilidad la cuesta que llevaba a aquella casa. Luego de unos minutos se estacionó.

-Aquí estamos. ¿Preguntó por tu esposa?

\- Oh no… yo, era padre soltero. Mi hermana, Miriam, ella debe estar cuidando a mi pequeña Sue.

\- Bien… aquí vamos, espero que me crea. – La guardiana bajó del auto, suspiro y se armó de valor.

\- No te preocupes, sé fuerte, estoy contigo. – El espectro le sonrió. Tal vez sea la increíble mezcla se sentimientos encontrados, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era lindo. Buscando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, sacudió la cabeza y tocó el timbre varias veces. Fue hasta el tercer intento que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Sí?

\- ¿Es usted Miriam O 'Brian?

\- Sí, ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Mi nombre es Elena Patata, y estoy aquí porque… Tu hermano Samuel murió hace unos días.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso… eso no puede ser él no…!

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – La joven adulta rubia comenzó a llorar, Elena la miró con calma y se permitió abrazarla. Samuel veía con dolor todo lo que su hermana estaba sufriendo. Elena sólo lo miro de reojo.

* * *

-¡Tenía tan solo treinta años! Medicina era su tercera opción, había pasado por arquitectura y criminología antes… el estaba por terminar…- La mujer terminó de servir la taza de té y se lo pasó a su invitada.

\- Lo sé… pude conocerlo en los últimos días, estoy por comenzar la próxima semana la carrera de medicina. Él era grandioso.

\- Él vivía para mi sobrina. Tiene dos años de edad. Hace unos meses un hospital la mal atendió y le dejo una enfermedad, no se bien de términos. Dedicó el resto de sus días a encontrar la cura.

\- Es por ello que estoy aquí. – Elena dejó la taza de té en la mesa y sacó de su mochila, y con sumo cuidado, un pequeño frasco con un líquido adentro. – No sé si vayas a creerme, pero, esta es la medicina que el logro encontrar, con ello la pequeña Sue estará bien.

\- ¿De verdad… de verdad lo logró? ¡Oh Samuel, mi pobre Sam! ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?

\- Yo sólo la he traído, no es nada. Ahora debo irme y yo…

\- ¡Es muy tarde, te suplico que te quedes!

\- No, se lo agradezco… Debo volver al campus, este es mi celular. – Puso un papel en la mano de Miriam. – Déjame saber cómo reacciona Sue.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

\- No hay de que, y nos veremos. – Elena tomó su bolso y salió. La brisa fresca jugó con los cabellos de su cara. Ella sólo se limitó a disfrutar de ese paisaje que tanto veía en sueños. De pronto, una luz extremadamente blanca molestó sus ojos.

\- ¡Lo lograste!

\- ¿Samuel?

\- ¡Así es, soy yo! Esta es mi forma de luz blanca… ¿Cómo podre agradecerte tu ayuda?

\- ¡Yéndote finalmente a descansar! Tu hija esta en buenas manos.

\- ¡Apenas tiene dos años, y ni siquiera me despedí de ella!

\- ¿Qué te parece una carta? Dime que quieres decir y yo lo haré. –El espíritu le sonrió y comenzó su narración, luego de terminar. Se despidió de la guardiana con un fuerte abrazo. Ella no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras lo veía trascender. Limpió sus ojos y deposito la carta en la puerta de la casa donde había estado. Se sentó en su auto, miró de su cartera una vieja foto que llevaba con ella desde hacía un par de años atrás. Sacó un papel de nuevo y escribió con determinación. Al terminar, bajo la cuesta en su auto, se detuvo en un momento en el centro de Big Burg y depositó su carta en el correo. Suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a volver a la escuela, preguntándose cuando volvería a esos paisajes que tanto extrañaba.

Al día siguiente, un gordo bombo se escondía por su oasis de detención, evitando ser encontrado por su tutor, cuando de pronto, el correo cayó por la puerta. Cuando estaba por ignorarlo y comer sus zapatos, cierto remitente llamó su atención. Abrió el sobre a velocidad luz y leyó rápidamente. Sollozó un poco, escuchó a su joven amigo discutir con sus padres por el el paseo nocturno y comprendió lo que debía hacer ahora

" _A veces una carta puede marcar la diferencia"_


	29. Noche de helada

XXIX. Noche de helada.

El joven matrimonio Zick dormía tranquilamente en su cama, envueltos en dos cobijas enormes, eran las 3 de la mañana y descansaban en paz. Cuando de pronto, el llanto de la pequeña se escuchó por toda la casa. Ambos padres solo se quejaron sin mover un músculo. Timothy había ordenado que la joven pareja fuera la responsable del cuidado nocturno de la pareja, prohibiendo a los abuelos ayudarles, para que aprendan el valor de la responsabilidad que ellos mismos tuvieron en su momento.  
\- Te toca.  
\- Claro que no Elena te toca a ti  
\- El de las 3, es el tuyo, revisa el contrato.  
\- Pero yo no... - Elena estiró su pierna, lanzando al domador de su cama. - ¡Ok, ya voy yo amor! -La guardiana sonrió y volvio a acomodarse.  
El domador bajó torpemente las escaleras a la cocina, miró el contrato del refrigerador y vio que tocaba biberón, más automático que consciente, preparo el biberón y entró al cuarto de la pequeña. El nuevo padre entró completamente somnoliento, casi se le cae el biberón al suelo cuando casi un pequeño rayo Dom le rozó el hombro. La pequeña lloraba completamente enojada, lanzando rayos de un lado a otro.  
\- ¡Oh pero si eres idéntica a tu madre! ¡Por suerte que ella no nació domadora, por que si no!  
El domador esquivo con burbujas Dom el ataque de su pequeña. Puso el biberón en la mesita de noche y la cargo en sus brazos. Para calmarla, comenzó a menearla suavemente de un lado a otro.  
\- Ya mi pequeña princesa, papá esta aquí. - La pequeña peliazul dejó de llorar cuando su padre le dio su leche. Entonces fijó su dulce mirada en la de él. El domador se sintió pequeño.  
\- Sí...definitivamente, y por suerte, eres igual a tu madre. - La pequeña apretó con su manita el dedo meñique de su padre.


	30. La noche en que Elena se convirtió en an

XXX. La noche en que Elena se convirtió en un androgorka

Elena podía ser necia en muchas ocasiones… bueno, mejor dicho ¡en todas! Cuando se trataba de defender sus ideales, ella es la número uno, no importa contra quien sea, incluso, si es contra mi mismo. Normalmente esto solo nos llevaba a una pequeña discusión, la cual, sobra decir, siempre ganaba ella.

Era uno de sus grandes defectos…y me atrevo a decir que también una de sus virtudes, eso la hacía fuerte y de espíritu inquebrantable en las batallas. Pero en el día a día, ¡Sí que era molesto!

-¡Entonces! ¿Aceptas o no aceptas Thaur?

-¡Acepto, será interesante ver cómo pierdes tu poca dignidad Patata!  
\- ¡Ya lo veremos cuando seas tu quien quede sin cejas! Eso acentuara tu horrible rostro!

\- ¿Esos dos nunca dejan de discutir? ¿Cómo haces para soportarlos Zick? – La joven domadora se sentó junto a él admirando el pequeño espectáculo.

\- Supongo que he aprendido a ignorarlos.

\- ¡Vamos Jonathan, planeemos las cosas para nuestra fiesta! – Elena tomo de la mano al guardián, mientras que Zick no pudo evitar sentir que algo por dentro lo mataba.

\- Por cierto, ¿Irás a la fiesta de Teddy? ¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?

\- Claro que no Lay, te veré ahí. – Dijo mientras su amiga se despedía del guardián.

\- ¡Vamos Zick, tus padres nos esperan! Te veo más tarde Jonathan.

\- Sí, yo te llamo. ¡Adiós! – El domador comenzó a caminar junto a ella. – Necesito ir de compras, hay mucho que tenemos que hacer!

\- ¿"Tenemos"?

\- Sí, tú y yo, ¡debemos ganarle a esos domadores creídos!

\- Ehm… Elena, yo soy un domador.

\- Sí, pero no irás a la fiesta que organizando ellos… ¿Verdad?... Sí vas ellos serán mayoría.

\- ¿Y? Sí ya saben la cantidad que hay en cada grupo ¿Por qué desafían sobre que fiesta tendrá más invitados?

\- ¡Zick no puedes ir con ellos o nos ganarán! ¡No quiero perder mis cejas!

\- ¡Pues yo no haré perder a los míos!

\- ¿Los tuyos? ¡Te refieres a tu mejor amigo Thaur y Lay!

\- Así es, iré con ellos, así que tu mejor sigue apoyándote con Jonathan, al parecer lo necesitarán.

\- ¡Zick vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes hacernos eso! ¡Zick! – Pero por más que gritaba, el chico siguió su camino. - ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! Para el él si hay diferencia entre domadores y guardianes, ahora se cree demasiado superior para ir con nosotros… ¡Ese ingrato, sin mi no sabría nada! – Elena se volteó para dirigirse a su casa cuando choco contra alguien.

\- ¡Lo siento! No me fije por donde andaba.

\- No lo siento fue mi culpa… ¿Te conozco?

\- Creo que no, me llamo Derek Bennet, soy nuevo en la armería.

\- ¿Bennet? ¿De la familia de guardianes del sur?

\- ¿Nos conoces?

\- ¡Son la familia más longeva de guardianes de esta región! ¡Claro que los conozco! Mi nombre es Elena Patata, también soy guardiana.

\- ¿Patata? ¡Qué peculiar! No recuerdo esa línea de guardianes.

\- Por que… es nueva por así decirlo, sigo a la familia de los Barrymore.

\- ¡Ah ahora lo comprendo! Pues entonces yo también te conozco, por las proezas que haz hecho con el clan Zick.

\- ¡Hay… esas no eran proezas…sólo era mi deber! – No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

\- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo y me muestras un poco de Old Mil?

\- ¡Con gusto! Aunque, ya es algo tarde y…

\- Vamos, no te preocupes estarás conmigo.

-Bueno…de acuerdo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los alumnos llegaban a ala armería, charlando tranquilamente con sus compañeros, excepto un domador, que miraba constantemente al reloj y seguía caminando en círculos, notoriamente molesto, continuo su rutina hasta que una pelirroja paso delante de él sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¡Ah al fin vuelves! ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana? No te vi en la escuela.

\- ¡Vaya Bomba! ¡Pero sí es Zick el gran domador que se ha dignado a hablarme a mi, una simple guardiana!

\- ¿Seguirás con eso? ¡Vamos sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto! ¡Mi madre es una guardiana, sabes que los respeto!

\- Sí, lo pude ver ayer cuando te ponías de lado de Teddy para lo de la fiesta. –Le dio la espalda.

\- No tomaba ningún lado Elena, además eso de lo de la fiesta y la apuesta es una estupidez.

\- ¡Pues para mi no lo es! ¡Teddy fue quien comenzó haciendo su fiesta exclusiva! ¡Y tú le seguiste la corriente! ¡Incluso me lo dijiste ayer enfrente de todos!

\- ¡No, no fue eso es que me moleste por que… bueno… tu estabas con tus amigos y…

\- ¡Lo peor de todo es que eres mitad humano, pero desde que supiste que eres domador, siempre haces separación entre nosotros.

\- ¡Elena eso es lo que menos quiero hacer… para mi nosotros somos iguales…no quiero que pienses en nosotros cómo algo distinto! – El joven domador no pudo evitar sonrojarse, intento detener el ritmo de lo que decía para no dar información de más. La expresión de su amiga se fue suavizando de poco en poco. – Además yo solo iré por que Lay me lo pidió.

\- ¡Vas a ir con Lay! ¡Era de esperarse! ¡Por eso estabas tan decidido en ir!

-¡Hey Elena! ¿Nos vamos?

\- ¿Y este quién es?

\- ¡Nadie que te importe! ¡Vamos Derek! – Elena lo tomo de la mano y se fue en dirección contraria, el domador furioso puso atención especial a ese último acto.

\- ¡Hey Patata! ¿Lista para perder hoy? Porque yo… - La pareja paso frente al rubio sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Atónito y molesto el rubio se acercó a Zick, quien seguía fijo en su lugar.

-¿Y ese quién es?

\- No lo se…¡Y no me interesa! – Se fue caminando directo a su aula, completamente furioso.

* * *

El resto de la semana fue una locura, Elena estaba cada vez más distante y extraña. Incluso se había alejado no solo de mi, si no de sus amigos Judith y Jonathan, raramente podía verla y en clases siempre se sentaba lejos de mi. Estaba extraña, casi nunca estaba en casa, comenzó a vestirse más de negro. No importo cuantas veces intente hablar con ella, jamás me lo permitió. Pero lo más raro era que me sentía mal cuando estaba con ella y su amiguito Derek… era un malestar muy extraño que no podía reconocer.

-¡Zick!...¡Zick!, ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te quedaste pasmado mirando fijamente hacia la ventana. – Lay dijo con preocupación. - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí es sólo que…me preocupa un poco Elena – Confesó. – Ha estado extraña estos días.

\- ¡Lo único extraño que veras en tu noviecita será su cara cuando pierda! vengo de ahí y eran mucho menos que nosotros. Es más, creo que la cobarde se esconde, ni ella estaba ahí cuando pase.

\- Sí… ahora se la pasa con ese extraño chico.

\- ¡Oye Zick, pero si estás celoso!- La domadora se burló. - ¡Ni intentes negarlo! He visto como los miras, ¡Hasta te da alergia!

\- Sí la he tenido toda la semana porque… alergia. Creí que era el aromatizante de lavanda de la señorita Swift había estado llevando…. ¡Oh no!

Zick tomó su mochila y corrió rápidamente hacia la casa de Jonathan, un par de cuadras después logro llegar, una terrible sensación se había apoderado de él… "más vale que no sea lo que yo me imagino", pensó para si mismo. Al llegar entro directo a la sala donde los guardianes bailaban.

-¿Zick? ¿Decidiste ayudarnos?

\- ¡Hola Judith! ¿Dónde está Elena?

\- ¿Elena? Ni idea, sólo vino un rato hasta que llegó su amigo Derek y se fueron juntos.

\- ¿Se fue con él?

\- Sí…espera, ahora que lo recuerdo… creo que sí escuche, ellos iban al puerto.

\- ¡Gracias! – Y una vez más el domador corrió a prisa, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde.

* * *

Aquella era una noche llena de neblina, había nubes por doquier, y solo se veían escasos rayos de luna que iluminaban un poco la ciudad, reflejándose en el tranquilo mar. Dos chicos caminaban en la orilla de la playa.

-Fue así cómo logramos vencer a Magnacat.

\- Bueno pequeña debo decir que me tienes impresionado, es demasiado para una humana de 10 años. Por algo lograste ser guardiana.

\- En realidad todo fue mérito de Zick, él fue quien logro enlatarlo.

\- Lo que no me gusta es que te menos precies así, eres mucho más de lo que dices ser mi joven guardiana. Eres una chica impresionante. Demasiado.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Vales mucho más de lo que imaginas… y mucho más de lo que te valoran. – Ambos se quedaron mirando cerca el uno del otro.

\- ¡Ella ya esta bien valorada aquí!

\- ¿Zick? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu cita con Lay?

\- No era una cita, vamos por favor Elena, es importante.

\- Pues a mi no me interesa.

\- ¡Elena yo…!

\- ¿Qué estás sordo? ¡Te dijo que no le interesa!

\- ¡Yo estoy hablando con ella! ¡No se cual sea tu plan para llegar a mi, pero no funcionara! ¡Ahora lo sé! ¡Me causas alergia! – Ambos se se acercaron confrontándose, provocando al joven domador un gran estornudo.

\- ¡Así que todo se tiene que tratar siempre de ti! ¿eh?

\- Elena, no seas necia por una vez en tu vida, el no es quien dice ser.

\- ¡Soy lo suficiente mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones, déjame tranquila!

\- ¡Ya la escuchaste! Aunque… ya me tienes harto. – El chico de 12 años levanto la mano y apuntando a Zick lanzo un rayo, que lo arrojó hacia una pared.

\- ¡Derek!

\- Lo siento Elena, pero el domador tiene razón, no soy un guardián, soy algo mejor. – El chico se rebelo así mismo cómo a un androgorka. – En lo que se equivoca es en el objetivo, yo no viene por él, si no vine por ti.

\- ¿Por…por mi? … ¡Genial, otro secuestro!

\- Mmm, no no realmente. – El chico la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a un viejo edificio abandonado que estaba cerca de ahí, mientras Zick se incorporaba, atacaba e intentaba seguirlos.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Esta enojado conmigo así que perdí valor!

\- Nunca perderás valor para ese domador hagas lo que hagas. Pero no estoy aquí para que seas mi carnada. Quiero que te unas a nosotros.

\- ¿A "ustedes"?

\- Somos un ejército. Queremos recuperar a Magnacat. Que el nos gobierne. Estamos tratando de recuperar su ejército de androgorkas. No sólo queremos que formes parte de él, queremos que nos lideres.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y porque yo? Soy solamente una humana.

\- Por que ellos confían en ti, podrías fácilmente entrar en la armería, además, tienes una poderosa mente, eres inteligente y valiente, eres una excelente estratega, por algo a ese domador le ha ido bien.

\- ¡No podrás esperar a que traicione a mi mejor amigo!

\- ¿Mejor amigo? Pudo pasar una semana tranquilamente sin ti. Su orgullo fue más importante para él. Nunca te ha valorado, se siente mejor con los suyos, debes reconocer que entre nosotros nunca sucedió eso.

\- No, nunca.

\- ¿No estás cansada de ser siempre la pequeña indefensa? Prueba por primera vez lo que se siente ser tan poderosa cómo nunca imaginaste. Prueba la invulnerabilidad. – De su bolsillo sacó una botella con un líquido viscoso y fluorescente.

\- ¡Déjala tranquila!

\- ¡Pero sí el más joven de los Zick ha venido a unirse a nuestra fiesta!, mi pequeña patata, creo que llegó la hora de que tomes tu propia decisión.

\- ¿Decisión?... Elena…¿Eso es… suero de la invulnerabilidad?

\- ¡Vamos chica, únete a nosotros y no te arrepentirás!

\- Yo… lo acepto. – Elena tomó el suero hasta el fondo. Un leve resplandor salió de su cuerpo, y, en menos de un segundo, su transformación se había completado.

\- ¡Elena…no!

\- ¡Excelente mi bella androgorka! ¡Eres una de nosotras! ¡Ven conmigo!

\- ¡Vámonos Derek!

\- ¡Elena regresa! – Zick iba a lanzarle un rayo al chico para detenerlos, pero Elena se interpuso cubriendo su escape, y lanzando un rayo hacia él.

\- Es inútil iluso domador, nos vemos querido amigo.

Una camioneta salió de una de las calles aledañas, los androgorkas subieron y desaparecieron rápidamente.

-Necesitaré refuerzos…esto no se quedará así. – Dijo el joven domador mientras se levantaba del suelo.


	31. El calor del invierno

XXXI. El calor del invierno

La espalda le dolía un poco por el frío. Una pequeña nevada había llegado de invitada sorpresa a la cena de navidad. Los más pequeños de la familia, en compañía de los monstruos, habían salido a gozar de jugar un poco con ella después del banquete. Pero ahora la casa Barrymore gozaba de un increíble silencio, señal de que habían decidido subir para dormir y esperar por Santa Claus. Se sentó en el sillón frente a la lumbre del calentador. A veces le costaba creer todo el tiempo que había transcurrido ya. Una taza humeante fue colocada en sus manos, le dio un sorbo, empañando sus lentes, hizo a un lado su rubio mechón, los limpio y volvió a colocarlos.

-Toma con cuidado, aún está caliente.

-Sí, ya lo noté, gracias. - Le sonrió genuinamente a su hija.

\- ¡Al fin reina la paz en la casa! Zora cayó profundamente dormida, creo que Zick le estaba contando una historia a Ethan, está tratando de probarle que santa sí es real. – Rio un poco. – El que no se duerme es este pequeño guerrero. – El pelirrojo bebé le dedicó una carcajada a su madre, mientras su abuela los miraba con ternura.

\- ¡Está creciendo muy rápido! Aún recuerdo cuando mis gemelos estaban de ese tamaño… ¡Oh tú!

\- ¡Hay mamá! …. Me alegro tanto que hayan podido venir pese al clima, la navidad no sería lo mismo sin ustedes, sobretodo porque es la primera con Ethan y Ezra.

\- Bueno, mientras seamos invitados, jamás nos la perderemos. Todavía recuerdo que el año en que tú y Zick volvieron a verse organizaron esa loca fiesta para juntar a ambas familias.

\- Bueno, es que no queríamos separarnos, pero tampoco estar sin ustedes fue una época en la que ambos comenzábamos a… - Elena fue interrumpida por el pequeño que descansaba en sus brazos, un movimiento inconsciente lo hizo lanzar de sus manos un pequeño rayo dom que salió disparado hacia el techo, dejando a ambas mujeres perplejas. – Yo… e… puedo explicarlo, es una lámpara de luz que Zick…

\- Elena, no te esfuerces por crear una de tus locas historias. No es necesario… lo sabemos todo.

\- ¿Lo… sabemos? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lo de que eres guardiana y lo de los monstruos.

\- Pero ¿cómo sí yo…?

\- Hija yo te escuché, pero fingí no saber, ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te casarías? Bueno, es sólo que tu papá y yo decidimos esperar y observar para llegar a nuestras propias conclusiones, y enfrentarte cuando estuviéramos listos.

\- ¿Y eso te tomo cinco años? – Dijo sobresaltada.

\- Bueno, es algo muy difícil, y nos pasaron muchas situaciones parecidas cuando cuidábamos de Zora. A tu padre y a mí nos costó mucho trabajo comprender. Pero el punto es, que ya estamos listos para aceptarlo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Eres nuestra hija, ¿Cómo no íbamos a aceptarte con todo lo que te hace feliz?

\- ¡Aunque te tomara cinco años!

\- ¡Elena no me juzgues!

\- Sí mamá. – Agachó la mirada cómo una pequeña niña regañada, luego su semblante cambió a uno súper sonriente y tomó a su madre de la mano y le levantó de su asiento. - ¡Entonces ven y te presentaré a todos! ¡Nuestro oasis, que es cómo un reformatorio de monstruos, tiene ya quince habitantes tenemos de todas las especies, justo ayer me llegó una chica nueva! – Hablaba atropelladamente mientras llevaba a su madre hacia la cocina, donde los monstruos se comían las sobras.

\- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? – Zick bajó y miraba confundido a su esposa.

\- Bueno, al parecer se acabaron los secretos y las mentiras. – Su madre le sonrió.


	32. Otra vez, otro comienzo

Capítulo XXXII. Otra vez, otro comienzo

-¡Feliz año nuevo!  
Dijeron a coro todos los habitantes del oasis Barrymore, uno a uno iban intercambiando un cálido abrazo, mientras que algunos monstruos perdían y recuperaban sus piezas, los bursties entonaban una feliz melodía, expresando su alegría en el momento, Zob y Greta vieron a su hijo y le dieron un fuerte abrazo.  
\- ¡Qué este sea un grandioso año para ti hijo!  
\- Lo es por que ya estas aqui,  
El domador sonrió de ternura y miro de reojo a su esposa, quien le sonrió a respuesta, sin duda alguna, había hecho un trabajo excelente cómo madre de su hijo. La familia disfrutaba de la vista de los fuegos artificiales, incluso los abuelos fantasmas estaban ahí en el abrazo grupal.  
\- ¡Ahora Bombo lanzar su globo de cantoya! Bombo poner todos sus deseos de este año en el.  
El monstruo encendió el el globo y lo lanzo alegremente por la ventana, el globo se sostuvo unos segundos en el aire para finalmente estrellarse en el suelo, se incendio unos segundos y finalmente se apago.  
\- ¡Parece que tus deseos de este año acaban de morir incendiados! - Bu dijo burlona mente, todos los monstruos rieron a carcajadas mientras Bombo hacia pucheros.  
\- ¡Este será un gran año sin dudas! - Zick dijo mientras reía.  
\- Así es, -suspiro - ¡Comenzó con una velada perfecta! - Miro Greta a su hijo.  
\- Sí... casi perfecta. - El joven domador miro hacia la ventana, cómo si buscará algo.  
\- ¿Hay alguien en casa? - Se escuchó la puerta principal abriéndose.  
\- ¡Elena! - Pronunció rápidamente el más joven de los Zick y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, los demás le siguieron a su propio paso. - ¡Creí que no vendrías! - Su sonrisa se ensancho al verla.  
\- Lamento llegar tarde, es que hubo un choque en la carretera, francamente creí que no llegaría. - La chica abrazo a su amigo y susurró a su oído. - ¡Que tengas un grandioso año! ¡Feliz año nuevo! - Y se separo rápidamente. - ¿Qué hacían cuando llegue?  
\- Ah...veíamos los fuegos artificiales. - Trato de ocultar su sonrojo,  
\- ¡Pues vayamos aun no terminan! - La pelirroja, seguida por todos los monstruos, subieron de nuevo.  
\- Sí...será un gran año. - El domador la vio subir las escaleras, mientras la veía alejarse, sonreía con ternura, salió de su trance cuando la mirada burlona de su padre se topo con la suya.  
\- ¡Que bueno que volvió de con su abuela! ¿Verdad? Eh... bueno, iré a cuidar que Bombo no incendie nada.  
La palidez de su piel ayudo a evidenciar su sonrojo. Completamente sonrojado, siguió a sus amigos.  
\- ¿Puedes creer lo mucho que ha crecido?  
\- ¿Pero qué dices? Nuestro Zick es aun un bebé.  
\- No, ya no y se convertirá en un gran hombre.  
\- ¿Justo cómo su padre?  
\- Mejor aun, y gracias a la madre que ha tenido.  
\- ¡Oh Zob! Pero sí no he hecho nada.  
\- Lo has hecho todo. Feliz año señora Zick.  
\- Feliz año señor.  
\- ¿Me concede una pieza, ahora que este domador puede bailar?  
\- Será un placer, sólo espero que sus habilidades de baile hayan mejorado, en el pasado dejaban mucho que desear.  
\- Han mejorado, lo prometo.  
El toca discos se encendió con la canción de "close to you" de Carpenters.  
\- ¡Oh...esa canción no! - Greta rio un poco ante los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente. Su esposo la tomo de la mano y de la cintura y ambos comenzaron a bailar suavemente al compás de la melodía.  
\- ¿Aun recuerdas ese año nuevo?  
\- Cómo olvidarlo, nuestros padres amaban esa canción, me obligaron a bailar contigo.  
\- Estaba completamente nervioso.  
\- Sí, lo note, me pisaste cómo quince veces.  
\- ¡No pudieron ser tantas!  
\- Sí, debieron ser más. - Ella recargó su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.  
\- Te veías increíblemente hermosa aquella noche, sólo que nunca me anime a decírtelo... ¿Puedes creer que hayan pasado más de veinte años?  
\- El tiempo pasó volando. Es la 37 año que recibimos juntos.  
\- ¡Y los que faltan!...Te amo Greta.  
\- Te amo Zob.  
Siguieron dando vueltas suaves, se mecían de un lado al otro, en el claro-oscuro de la sala del Oasis.


End file.
